Simplicity
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: weird little story lol after a fire, John decides all he needs is a room so he goes flatting, he didnt expect to fall in love
1. Fire ruins everything

**A/N **Ok so this popped into my head, I'm unsure if it will pan out or not, hopefully so. Anyways let me know if its any good and any ideas you have are welcome, along with reviews, alerts, favourites etc. Oh its a Raven/John story.

**Chapter 1 Fire ruins everything**

John Cena could only watch as the flames took everything, they seemed to be dancing around his house, mocking him. He was just lucky that he woke up for a drink, smoke filled the house and John barely escaped. He managed to call the fire brigade but it was too late, everything he had was now burning. He called his friend Randy and after all the 'oh my gods and are you ok? John was finally on his back asleep. When his eyes opened Randy pounded question after question about what happened. John groaned, he didn't want to get into it, he just wanted to forget that now he had to face the little fact, he was homeless. Luckily it wasn't that big of a problem, he was financially secure, he could easily find another house. Two days later he was back at work, now he had a week to find another place to crash. John really didn't want to find another house, it wasn't like he was home all the time. He didn't really need a big house for one person, he really only needed a room. He had been offered a room by Randy but John declined, he couldn't impose on his friend, not to mention he couldn't stand his friend's girlfriend, not that he would tell Randy that. While he and Randy trained, Randy started spouting out suggestions.

"You could always move in with your parents?" Randy suggested lifting the heavy weights.

John rolled his blue eyes "Nah, besides too much time with Steve and Dave drives me crazy"

"Just bat your eyes at Carol, I'm sure she would kick them out for her golden boy"

"I'm a thirty year old man Rand, I don't wanna be living with my parents"

"So buy a small house"

John shook his head, "I don't see a point, I'm not even there half the time."

"Stay with your cousin"

"Nah too much time with him annoys me after awhile"

"You could always go flatting"

John stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend "What?"

"Well you said you only really needed a room, so go flatting"

John couldn't believe Randy's suggestion, could he really go flatting? He was thirty, not twenty one. "I'm not sure about that one Randy, I mean thats really for younger people"

Randy rolled his eyes "Why are you stomping on every suggestion I come up with? Man your law onto yourself aren't you Cena"

John just laughed "Yeah I know, I'll serioulsy consider your suggestions Randy"

"No you won't"

While he had a spare few minutes he took Randy's suggestion and looked through the paper for a flatmate wanted ad. Maybe flatting was the answer for right now, so far his life was on the road and he was only home for two, sometimes three, days a week. It was really only a room that he needed. A room to store his stuff and sleep when he wasn't working. He saw three ads advertising, the first one was a thirty year old man living with his parents. Instantly he crossed that out, if wanted to live with parents, he'd move in with his own. The second ad was looking for a female to share with two males. That got crossed out, John felt sorry for whoever landed in that house. The last one he had to read twice, he wasn't even sure the words were real.

_Female twins (19) looking for male/female flatty. Must not be a damn druggie or a creepy sicko. Both twins are a tad psycho so please be made of something strong like guts or concrete. No assholes or sluts, you will litterly be thrown out of the house and down the hill. Yes we live on a hill so you must have strong legs. Room is yours to do as you will but if you put holes in my house you will be butchered. _

At the end was a phone number, John wasn't sure but a part of him wanted to ring and inquire more about the room that was going. It was the first ad he had come across that was brutally honest. They had put themselves into the ad so there was no misjudgement. He pulled his phone out and put in the number, before pressing the call button he looked at the ad again. The biggest issue he had right now was the fact that if he was accepted he would be at least eleven years older than them. The number blared at him, curiousity got to him, he had to call, he wasn't sure why but he just had too.

"Hello Raven speakin"

Her voice caught him off guard for a moment, it was almost angelic. John was pretty sure he could see the halo from where he was.

"Uh hi, I was inquiring to your ad"

"Oh the flatmate wanted ad. Would you like to meet up and we'll talk"

"Sure but I'm not around at the moment, I travel alot, for work"

"Sweet as, give me a ring when your around and I'll pencil in a meeting"

"Sounds good."

"May I ask a couple of questions first?"

"Uh sure" John was pretty sure he knew what was about to come out but he let her go on anyways.

"Are you an asshole?"

"No"

"Druggie?"

"No and I'm not a whore either"

"Your smart, thats already a plus" She laughed gently "Well you give me a ring when your available."

"And if the room goes before then?"

"Well why don't you leave your number and I'll get in touch if the room goes before you ring"

John told the young girl his name and number, he just said his name was John, he didn't want the yelling and cheering about who he was.

"Well Mr Cena, I'll give you a ring in the next few days if the room goes. I'll see you in a week"

"How did you know?"

She laughed again "I'm not exactly stupid either."

The line went dead before he could respond, John wasn't sure about the feeling settling in his gut. Why was he hoping that the room didn't go before he got back?


	2. The meeting

**A/N **This story will contain bits of Iziah/Rey Mysterio, Storm/Jeff Hardy and Jamie/and a mystery partner lol of course it is mainly a John/Raven story and btw Raven pronounces the word ambushed, ambooshed, thats not a typo.

Oh and thank you to crossoverfan97 for nominating Raven as best original character in the fanfiction awards written by Claire o'mack. Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 The meeting**

"So what are you up to today?" Iziah asked her sister coming up the basement steps, Raven sat at the table with her laptop randomly clicking buttons. Anyone would of thought she was working, Iziah knew better she was busy playing _Alex Kidd in Miracle World_. Iziah poured herself a cup of coffee while Raven paused her game and looked to her sister.

"I am interviewing people to see which one I like the most"

"Ok explain to me one more time, why exactly are we asking strange people to live in one of the rooms, cause I'm really struggling with the concept"

"There really is no scientific explaination, maybe I just feel like renting out a room to a stranger because I saw it on tv last week and I wanna know if it will end up the same way"

"Raven as long as you realise that I will not live with a whore, or an asshole. I've had enough enduring assholes and whores."

"I will make sure that we don't get whores and assholes"

"And creeps, I don't wanna wake up one night and find him or worse, her, hovering over me naked wanting sex or worse the embarassing photo of me from the christmas party"

Raven decided not to respond to that comment, although the word why kept popping up. "Izzy I will make sure that whoever it is, will not be anyone we hate"

"Good" Iziah sat down at the table with her sister, "So who is the first one your interviewing?"

Raven looked to a scrap of paper beside her "Some chick called Liza, then some wrestler called John"

"Wait did you say John?"

"Yes, why?" Raven asked slowly, knowing she shouldn't of said that. Iziah wasn't exactly a wrestling fan despite half her family being in the business.

"I don't want that faggot living in my house"

"Fristly its my house and secondly you don't even know him"

"I know he puts glitter on his abs" Iziah put her cup down and rolled her eyes "Who puts glitter on their abs? Seriously? An idiot, thats who"

"Izzy, its not John Morrison, its John Cena. I think"

"Two things; Who is John Morrison and who is John Cena and are they different people?"

"Yeah and that was three things by the way"

"Oh apples and oranges Venom"

A resounding knock blared at the door, Raven shut down her laptop and gave her sister a harsh look. Picking up her cup she muttered as Raven got up to answer the door.

"Yeah I'm going, just make sure she ain't a whore"

Raven sat back at the table, a young girl roughly her age directly opposite her. Raven could only hope that Iziah would stay down in her basement until she had to go to work. Raven asked her the normal questions which she answered with ease. Raven found herself liking the young girl, even if her interview clothes were kind of trashy. That her voice was starting to get annoying. The basement door sprung open producing Iziah and her huge grin.

"Hi, I'm the other lady of the house and you are?"

"Liza. How are you?"

Iziah eyed her up and down wanting to get rid of her, "I don't want that whore living in my house"

Liza's little green eyes instantly filled with tears as Iziah spat out her harsh words. Quickly she got up and fled out the door. Iziah turned to her sister and smiled proudly.

"Your welcome"

"What the hell was that about?" If Izzy kept doing that they may never find a housemate. Figures.

"I don't want a whore in my house"

"Perspective, its _my_ house and its _my_ call"

Iziah just made a chattering mouth at her sister, mimicing her in a baby voice.

"Iziah, go to work"

"Not time yet" Iziah grinned at her sister's annoyed face. Raven muttered something foreign before pulling her laptop up again.

Almost an hour later the door resounded again, Iziah's eyes lit up for a moment before she realised she had to go unless she wanted to be late. Iziah looked to her sister accusingly "You did that on purpose"

"Did what?" Raven asked innocently putting her laptop down again "Be a good girl and answer the door on your way out please"

Iziah muttered some random insult at her sister before getting up. When she pulled the door open, her eyes lit up again "Rae the only question you should be asking him is, when can he move in"

"Iziah, work, now"

"I hear you mother" Iziah muttered sliding past John's big frame.

"Feel free to enter" Raven smiled up at him, he was certainly alot more attractive than the tv gave him credit for. "Take a seat"

John smiled gently taking a seat in front of her, for a moment he was thrown. She had to be a robot because God certainly didn't build women like that, and he had seen his fair share of beautiful women. He had to put his eyes back in his head and quickly. He couldn't help it, Raven was just so...well he couldn't think of any word that would give her beauty the credit it deserved. Raven shoved some black strands from her shoulder, a stray silver ringlet shaping her oval face. It was her eyes that made him quiver, a peircing yet soft almost metallic silver. John got slight chills up his spine. John managed to get away with staring, Raven seemed to just ignore it, with her tattoos covering her slender arms and the scar running down her throat, she was probably used to the stares.

Raven was surprised at how easy it was to actually talk to him, being in a wrestling family she had come across her share of jackass', idiots and knobheads. John however seemed pretty down to earth, and not to mention that dimpled smile making her heart beat flutter faster than usual.

"So what do you do? You know what I do" John asked leaning back in his chair, the conversation that flowed was so natural it felt like that he had known her forever.

"I'm a doctor at Shadyside hospital, despite my father's pleas"

"He wanted you to become a Diva?"

Raven gave a slight chuckle "Yeah but injury kept me out"

"Must of been hard Raven"

"I think it was harder for Dad to accept that I wouldn't be the next Shawn Michales"

"Have you ever met Shawn Michales?"

Raven couldn't surpress her smile "I should probably tell you right now so you don't get ambooshed, Shawn is my father and Triple H is my uncle"

To say John was surprised was an understatement, he really didn't see that one coming. "That explains so much yet so little"

"I get that alot" Raven laughed "Would you like a hot drink? Or a cold drink?"

"Uh water if you don't mind"

Raven bent down and pulled a glass out, John's eyes pulled towards her curvy backside, she filled those jeans like a pro. Just in time John pulled his eyes away as Raven turned back around and handed him a glass of water.

"So its just you and your sister here?"

"It used to be a full house but everyone has moved out and what not, thought maybe a flatmate could be some fun"

John gave a slight chuckle "Well you very candid in your ad about what you wanted."

"That was Iziah's idea, blunt and cruel honesty will always get you where you wanna go"

"Or something like that" John laughed, her eyes seem to shine when she smiled, it made butterflies appear in a heartbeat. John didn't even know that at his age butterflies could still appear.

"Or something like that" Raven agreed "So the room is yours if your interested."

"Really?" John's mind had skipped over needing a place to stay, it went straight to hoping that he could actually live with a girl like Raven. "Just like that?"

"Well I admit I sent a sly text to Dad asking about you and the response was all very good although he had some choice words for me" Raven let out a little chuckle "Now there are some rules"

"As there always are" John still couldn't believe that he had a room and more importantly sharing a house with a very beautiful woman.

"Ok, your room is yours to do as you want but if you put holes in my house I won't be happy"

"Fair enough"

"The kitchen and food is all open to you, except the door of the fridge and the cupboard marked with a giant V. There is a shoppin list on the fridge, anything you want just add it to the list. I do a big shop every Thursday. Everywhere in the house is open to you except the basement, garage and Jamie's room. Basement is Iziah's room which is that door just behind you, garage is my room. Up the stairs and first door on the left is your's, last one on the right is Jamie's room. The two in the middle is a spa and games room, feel free to use those anytime you like" Raven let out a little breath "Ok, now I've finished my rantin, any questions you have John?"

_Yes would you be willing to share my bed with me? _"Uh just about rent" John managed to get out, he was close to asking her about the bedroom.

Raven waved it aside, "Room is rent free. We don't need it and nor will we accept it however a few friendly manners is all I ask"

"Friendly manners?" John asked slightly confused, his mind finally away from the gutter. He wasn't anything but friendly, wasn't he?

"Yeah like not staring at my chest every six seconds especially if my father is here" Raven smiled at him softly, John couldn't help but laugh. Raven didn't exactly seem annoyed or pissed that he was staring, if John didn't know any better he would say she _liked_ it.

"Sorry, I got eyes for my birthday and I still haven't figured how to work them"

Raven let out a little giggle that made his heart soar like an eagle. "Yeah I had the same problem my left arm last year, it just wouldn't stop slappin people. My father wasn't very happy when I bitch slapped him"

It was just after half past seven when Iziah got home, blood on her hands. Instantly she went to the sink and began to wash them much to Raven's annoyance. "Must you do that in my sink?"

"Yes" Iziah hummed happily, there was nothing like coming home and washing blood off. Raven was on the couch in her black pjs, reading some murder mystery. Once Iziah was finished she plopped down next to her sister.

"So?"

"So?" Raven answered not looking up from her book. She knew what Izzy was pressing about, Raven decided to torture her a little bit, for being annoying this afternoon and at every other point in time since the day she was born.

"Is he movin in?"

"Is who moving in?"

"Raven!" Iziah rolled her eyes in frustration, "Stop being a bitch and just tell me"

"Spoil sport. Yes he's moved in. He's upstairs in his new room doing lord knows what"

"Should I go up there and say hello?" Iziah's silver eyes lit up.

"Do what you want I don't care" Raven went back to her book. "Just don't be annoyin because I don't want him suddenly leavin"

Iziah's eyes lit up even more,

"You like him!"

"He's attractive, I won't lie but thats it, honestly"

"Ok rule between us right now, no one is allowed to sleep with whats-hi-name upstairs"

"Yeah, ok whatever" Raven shrugged it off just wanting to get back to her book. Iziah finally got up and went back to her bedroom. Raven tried to concentrate on her book but she couldn't because now suddenly she had a disappointed feeling in her gut, sleeping with John could of been fun.


	3. Maybe hes a secret serial killer

**Chapter 3 Maybe he's a secret serial killer**

Two days after John's arrival, Iziah still hadn't really met him. He had spent almost all his free days in his room. According to her sister, who seemed to know everything there was to know about wrestling, John had almost a week off. It was meant to give him time to find a place and get settled in. This, so far was his third night in his room by himself. Iziah was starting to get annoyed, being un-social was one thing, but now he just seemed rude. It was like they weren't good enough for Mr high-and-mighty.

Raven was sitting at her computer when Iziah came up the stairs, Raven didn't even have to look at her sister to know that she was still annoyed.

"No John yet?"

"Yes he's come down at last, he's under the table"

Iziah actually looked under the table, her eyes rolling when she realised that Raven was joking. "Oh your so funny Rae, seriously he seems really rude"

"Why is he rude?"

"Its like we're not good enough for him to hang out with"

Raven let out an annoyed sigh, pulling up the ad they posted she thrusted it under her sister's nose. "Read that"

Iziah rolled her eyes again, "Why am I reading this?"

"Just read it"

Iziah sighed as her silver eyes scanned over the words. "Ok I read it, what was the point of that?"

"No where in that ad does it say he has to be sociable, if he wants to stay in his room then thats his business"

"Well I still don't like it" Iziah folded her arms over her large bust, "I wonder what he's doing up there anyways? Surely it doesn't take him that long to sort out his room"

"Maybe he's a secret serial killer who keeps his victims severed bodies in his room" Raven suggested to her sister, that smile threatened to burst on her face as Iziah's face started to drain of colour. "Or worse its that embarrassing photo of you from the christmas party"

"Nooooooooo!" Iziah yelled loudly making Raven burst out with laughter

"Oh calm down drama queen, I'm sure he ain't got that photo of you from the christmas party"

"Unless you gave it to him?"

"Yeah and right after we had sex on the table, it was good"

"Raven! Make him come down here!" Iziah whined like a child, suddenly being locked away in the room sounded like a very good idea, at least he was away from the annoyance known as Iziah.

"I'm not making John do anything" Raven shut down her laptop and grabbed her black leather jacket.

"But Raven!" Iziah whined again

"Izzy go to work"

"No work tonight" She smiled in victory making Raven sigh in frustration

"Then _I'll_ go to work. See you in the morning"

"If John asks!" Iziah called after her sister, knowing Raven she didn't say where she really worked. It was only Iziah that knew.

"Hospital! Have a good night!"

Iziah thumbed around the kitchen making a little light dinner, she wasn't so sure why she wanted see John but it was starting to annoy her that he was being so damn rude.

"Hi"

Iziah looked up at the handsome man, for someone that over-towered her he suddenly looked so small and shy.

"Hey, would you like some dinner?" Iziah asked pleasantly getting down another plate for him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just some meat and sauce and stuff that that is green"  
"Vegetables?" John asked trying not to laugh, it seemed Iziah was exactly smart.

"Yes thats it" Iziah gave him a delighted grin, "So reason your being rude?"

"I'm not being rude am I?" John asked confused, it felt weird sitting down with someone to eat, even weirder that it was a beautiful woman, but for John the most weirdest part was the fact that he didn't find Iziah attractive, her identical twin however, well that was a different story, one he wanted to explore very thoroughly.

"Well just so you know John, this is now your house too, you are allowed to venture out of your room"

He gave a small un-comfy laugh, "Its been a while since I've shared a house with women, let alone other people"

"Thats fair I guess" Iziah shrugged even though she wasn't really sure she got it. Raven would get it but then again Iziah didn't exactly care. "Anyways Raven will be back in the morning so if your gonna blast your stereo I would choose not too"

"I'll keep that in mind" John said finishing his meal, now he just wanted to get back upstairs and be alone. It was familiar and he didn't have to make small talk about God's knows what. Thankfully for him, Iziah had lost interest in John and suddenly seemed interested in getting back to her own room.

"Wait are you a secret serial killer?"

"No" John said suddenly freaked out, "Why?"

"Just wondering" Iziah shook it loose, "Anyways goodnight"

John looked around the empty house, it was so quiet especially since it was so big. Looking at the dirty dishes John decided that in order to help out he would at least clean up after himself. Just doing something simple like the dishes put John at ease, it was a normal everyday chore that put all the crazy in his into perspective. The warm water surrounded his arms bringing normality to his skull for a moment. He was going to use the dishwasher but he quickly realised that they didn't have one. He figured that Raven too, liked feeling normal. When he was done with the dishes he decided to sit in front of the big screen tv and relax. After all thats what he had been ordered to do. Sadly there was nothing on tv and his eyes quickly lost focus. The framed pictures on the tv cabnet seemed to hold more interest, getting up he took a closer look. His blue eyes would never forget what he saw, Raven and a tall white-haired girl posing in what could only be described as strippers gear. Black fishnets and tight lingerie. Both girls were smiling and posing with peace signs. John couldn't take his eyes off Raven, for someone so tiny every inch of that outfit was filled out. The other girl was ok he guessed, but Raven's beauty did things to him so fast it made him dizzy. Putting it back on the shelf he sat down again, John tried to concentrate on the tv but that photo was glued in his head. John had over heard what Iziah said to her sister, Raven wouldn't be sleeping with him any time soon, he found that extremely annoying, he could of had some real fun with Raven, no doubt a woman like that could teach him alot about himself. Flopping back he let his head lull back against the softness, he knew it was wrong and somewhat weird to be thinking so strongly about a girl he barely knew, but he couldn't help it, it had been awhile since his interest had been sparked so hard and so fast. Finally the silence was shattered as the front door burst open, Raven barely stumbled in, her left hand holding her upper right arm in pain.

"Sorry didn't think you would be awake" Raven gasped out stumbling into the kitchen. John was more concerned with the blood pouring out of her arm and the pain on her face. She grabbed a bunch of bandages, a bottle of whiskey and a long sharp knife.

"Raven are you ok?" It seemed like a stupid question especially since she was bleeding heavily and barely walking.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Raven said brightly sitting on the couch. Popping the top off the whiskey she downed almost half of it. John could only watch fasicnated as she pulled up her jersey, a very nasty looking wound on her arm. Taking her knife she put the tip at the entrance and started digging. Raven kept in her squeals as she finally dug out some metal. "Oh thank christ thats outta me" Raven said wrapping her arm tightly, her whole tattooed arm went flopping around like a useless fish. However for someone that was injured she seemed awfully bright.

"What happened?"

"Patient stabbed me and I was sent home" Raven lied quickly, there was no way in hell she was going to tell him what really happened, like most men, he wouldn't get it. Raven skulled more whiskey, shaking the bitter taste away.

"Must of been a pretty violent patient" John commented innocently, something told him that that there was more to the story. Another weird thing to the night, he actually wanted to know, usually he didn't care.

"Yeah he didn't like needles, that'll teach me to try and give him a sedation prick" Raven shrugged sitting up in her chair, her arm was now out of commission and she was back to being one handed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What happened to your throat?" John asked going back to the photo, from her skimpy outfit the scar went down further, past her throat.

"Another patient." Raven said nonchantly "Anyways I should get to bed I may have work in the morning"

"Your going back to work? Your arm is injured"

"And you had severe muscle tearin but that didn't stop you from going to work did it." Raven hinted a smile "Good night John"

"Night"

John couldn't help it but he was worried about her, someone that tiny shouldn't have injuries that big. John kept the smile to himself, now he had a little mystery to figure out. John had always loved figuring out mysteries.

**Ok so a little boring I can admit that, but it does get better, I have steamier scenes in mind, yay!**

**And 5000000000000000000 star points to the first person that guesses Jamie's secret crush and it is NOT Randy Orton lol **


	4. First of many

**Chapter 4 First of many**

Quickly John settled into a routine, and now living with two women was just another thing in his life. Since that night Raven came home bleeding, she had come home with other various injuries, not as bad as the arm, but still injured. A stray black eye and tiny scrapes, made John wonder what _type_ of doctor the young girl was to have so many patients attacking her. John actually couldn't wait to get home now, living with two young girls seemed to be the best idea he ever had. John felt more at ease now, more at ease and comfortable. Pushing the door open his pleased eyes lits up, Raven for some reason in a bikini top and board shorts standing at the stove stirring a large pot. It combined his two favourite things, food and Raven half naked.

"Hey John" Raven smiled turning around to greet him, John couldn't help it, suddenly every blood vessel decided to work right at that moment. Wisely he took a seat so she wouldn't notice his newly pitched tent.

"Hey Raven, what cha makin this time?"

"Some sort of chicken stew I think, I actually lost interest in the recipie so I just started throwing stuff in."

"Is there enough for me?" John asked hopefully, usually he would make his own meals, but he quickly learnt not to pass up Raven's cooking, he wasn't sure which was nicer. Raven's ass or her cooking.

"Sure" Raven shrugged "So how was work? Saw you got knocked out again"

John laughed avoiding her body at all costs, so far his problem was starting to go away. If he didn't look at her then it was ok. "Yeah that was a bitch, think he cracked my damn jaw"

Raven stopped what she was doing and took a seat beside him, having her that close didn't help anything. It only got worse when her soft hands started checking out his jaw properly. For the first time in years, John had will himself not to get hard, it was more difficult than he realised.

"Well its not cracked, a little bruised maybe but thats it"

Thankfully Raven stopped touching him and went back to her stew. John relaxed back on the couch, "Is there any reason your in a bikini?" John suddenly asked feeling a little paranoid. At times it seemed as though Raven was taunting him and teasing him. Her somewhat flirty comments certainly didn't help, they were welcome though.

"Its hot. Do you not like my bikini John?" She teased batting those silver eyes, again not helping with the problem in his shorts.

"Its very nice" He managed to get out turning away from her.

"Well I'll make sure to give it to you after I'm done with it"

"I don't think it would suit me Raven"

"From what I've seen John, you have the right amount of curves to fill it out"

_So do you_ "Thank you, I think"

Raven let out a little giggle, she actually didn't mean to tease him, it just came out. There was something about him that drove her crazy, crazy with so many un-used feelings it was starting scare her. Never had she come across lust before, there was simply no one that drove her that crazy, until he moved in. Now she was filled with this over-powering lust and desire, it rattled her entire system making her want things she had never had. Now she knew how her sister felt when she saw any mexican man. Raven didn't get that either. Raven put the stew aside for a moment, "Would you like anything with your stew?" _Perhaps I could be your desert, Venom stop it, No I don't wanna, stop it or so help me God I'll get Iziah up here, I'll be good_

"Nah, stew is fine"

"I want bread rolls!" Iziah suddenly shouted up from the basement making Raven roll her eyes. Trust Iziah to make more work. Sighing in utter annoyance she grabbed out some bread rolls from the her marked cupboard, it was filled with special food just for her. She had a very picky digestive system so everything in that cupboard was all she could eat. Iziah only had issues with certain breads, so the rolls were for her as well. When she opened the cupboard several packets of empty food fell out.

"Iziah get up!" Raven yelled making her bust jiggle, much to John's pleasure. Stairs creaked as Iziah pushed the basement door open,

"What?"

"You ate my food!"

"No I didn't, I'm not the only one living here you know" Iziah said innocently looking in John's direction. Raven threw her sister a filthy look,

"He hasn't been here, how can he eat something when he's been away"

"Right. Damnit Cena, you couldn't have a normal job?" Yeah because this was John's fault, if only he had a normal job then somehow Iziah wouldn't be in the firing line.

"Apologize, then go out and get me some more food" Raven demanded,

Iziah folded her arms stubbornly "No"

Raven speared her to the floor, her nimble body all over her sisters, like cats they began to claw away at each other. Arousal was the last thing John should of felt but seeing them wrestle in bikinis got the blood pumping so hard and fast it actually began to hurt. Raven and Iziah stopped their wrestling as John flew up the stairs, "Well that was weird" Iziah pointed out, "Why the hell did he fly upstairs like that?"

Raven got off her sister and helped her up, "I have no clue, maybe we made him un-comfy with our fighting?" She knew damn well why John flew upstairs. Of couse she couldn't tell Iziah that, Raven wasn't really in the mood for a 'sleeping with John is a bad move' lecture, nor was she in the mood for 'why Rey Mysterio is the best wrestler ever' lecture that would follow.

"I am not going up there to apologize"

"You go and get my food and I'll explain to John that he should get used to us wrestling, it happens alot"

"Done" Iziah said pulling on a shirt before grabbing her wallet. Getting food seemed like the easier task.

Raven tapped gently on John's door, hoping that he had at least finished jerking off before she asked for his attention. Now that she thought about it, perhaps she could help him, surely her hand would work just as well, if not better.

"Come in!"

Raven walsed in like she had been told, he was sitting on the edge of his bed. His shoes and socks thrown over the room.

"Bout that downstairs" Raven started brightly "We do that alot, sometimes its the only way to get through to her"

"Sweet as, its your house"

Raven stepped closer to him, his scent hitting her nostrils, starting a wildfire like none other. "I don't want to make you un-comfy" Raven suddenly lent in, her small hand travelling up the inside of his leg, her touch caught him off guard for a moment, her voice soft and sweet in his ear. Her lips so close they brushed the skin making the hairs stand up on the back of neck. "Unless if course you like it that way John"

His name had never sounded so good, he wanted to hear her scream it at the top of her lungs.

"Anyways I should get downstairs and get a little desert ready. No doubt you would like some of my pudding" She flicked a wink before leaving the room. He would definetly love some of her pudding.


	5. It wasn't a fluke

**Chapter 5 It wasn't a fluke**

After Raven left his bedroom John was left in a slight daze. Call it crazy or damn near impossible but shit like that usually didn't happen to the Cenation soldier. The effect of her soft touch was still evident in his shorts. He flopped back on the bed hoping that he could forget her, yeah right. If he could dismiss her so easily her touch wouldn't drive him this crazy. John pulled himself up and decided to take a long shower, he knew that wasn't about to help but right now he didn't care, maybe some alone time was all he needed to get rid of Raven. Again yeah right. By the time he got out he thought that everything was back in order, he had it all under control now. All he had to do was avoid her and not be alone with her, simple right? Man John hoped so.

"John! Dinner!" Raven shouted up the stairs, he knew it was Raven because hearing her voice made all his control unravell at the seams. Sighing he pulled on a shirt and headed downstairs, at least Iziah would be there so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Finally you join us, I thought I'd have to come and drag you down" Iziah giggled at him as he took a seat across from Raven.

"Sorry I didn't realise there was a scheduled time for food"

"There isn't but little miss padantic was getting annoying" Iziah shot a grin at Raven who had suddenly become very interested in her spoon. John shot her a look, that tiny smirk made the blood start to flow again, clearly Iziah didn't know about her sister's wondering hands. John wasn't about to say anything about it, except maybe that he enjoyed it. Alot. Raven finally looked up from her food, that smile she gave John made his heart pump faster but the problem in his shorts wasn't an issue. John kept the relief to himself, maybe it was just a fluke, perhaps it would of happened with anybody since it had been a while. Yes, thats what it was, he hadn't had human touch for a while that anyone would errupt that feeling. They spoke lightly of their day and other bits and peices, it was desert when things started to go awry, of course as usual it was Iziah causing the trouble but for a change she actually didn't realise she was doing it.

"Raven, this has to be the worst desert thats ever had the displeasure to enter my mouth" Iziah spat it back out on the plate, not only was that gross but John thought that was kinda harsh, especially from one twin to another.

"Why? Whats wrong with it?" Raven asked looking at her sister, she was used to Iziah being insulting, although it didn't usually come about her cooking.

"Its soggy" Iziah pouted, "Soggy and far too hot"

"Well I'm so freakin sorry, I was under the impression thats how people liked their desert, hot and wet. Right John?" Raven asked innocently, he got what she was meaning and he had the feeling she wasn't talking about pudding anymore.

"From what I've been told, yes. Hot and wet"

"Well I don't like it so I ain't eating it"

"So put your plate on the bench and stop being a bitch"

John would of taken her anger seriously if her tiny foot wasn't sailing up his leg, her smooth stockings rubbing his leg was driving him insane. Insane with that crazy desire to touch, touch her all over and making her scream. Iziah put her plate on the bench, happily and oblivious to her sister's actions she went down to her room.

"Please stop it" John asked quite nicely despite everything he was feeling deep down. Her soft smile and lustful eyes made his mind change constantly.

"I ain't doin nothin wrong" Raven smiled up at him like a wolf stalking a rabbit, "Especially if you like it"

John chose not to answer that comment, instead he excused himself and went back upstairs to his quiet room. John wanted to bang his head against the wall, only because as always he opened his big mouth without thinking. If he could take back his words he would in a heart beat, but sadly such things weren't possible. He wanted to ignore that soft tapping but he couldn't, in a flash he saw himself opening the door and looking down at the small girl.

"Sorry, I'll stop making you uncomfy, although I will admit it is kinda fun" Raven giggled with nothing but pure nerves, "Iziah was wondering if your up for horror fest?"

"What is that? Or do I not wanna know?"

"Its just one of our weird traditions, watching horror movies until the break of dawn, your welcome to join us"

"Sure, sounds good" John shrugged, it had been a while since he saw a great horror movie. "Just give me a moment"

"I know what your doing" Iziah smirked at her sister while she got the popcorn out. "Don't think I don't see what your doing"

"I'm not doing anything" Raven shrugged even though she was hoping like hell Iziah was just being annoying again.

"You so are!" Iziah giggled in triumph, "I see your plan Raven and it ain't gonna work"

"What plan?" Raven asked actually confused "What is this big plan I have?"

"Your buddying up to John because your hoping he will bring one of his friends home, you know that one you have your eye on, the one covered in so much art you can't tell what is skin and what is ink."

"Seriously the mind boggles at the way you think Iziah. Really my head is all boggled up now"

"You can stand there and make up words all you want but I still see your wicked plan, and you realise that if I'm right then that makes you what we hate, just keep that in mind"

"Yeah you got me, that was my plan all along"

"Really?"

"No, not really. Seriously Iziah give me a little credit" Raven rolled her eyes at her sister, "But you are right about one thing, I must simply stop being so buddy-buddy to John, it could only end one way and thats with so much weirdness that it makes me confused"

"What?" Iziah asked simply lost, "And you say I cause the mind boggling"

"Who's doing mind boggling?" John asked joining them downstairs, instantly Raven jumped on the couch and spread out.

"Oh just Raven being herself as per usual" Iziah assured him as she took her seat, "Sorry but you gotta be faster if you want a seat"

"Usually its just us so there isn't really much fight for a seat," Raven explained,

"So the only choices are the floor or under Raven's legs"

Why the hell did Izzy have to say that? As John took a seat and lightly rested her tiny legs in his lap, he decided that he didn't want to be underneath Raven's legs, he wanted to be under her entire body.

"Ok first movie of the night," Iziah flicked through her collection until she found one, "First movie is _Bloodlust_"

"Ooh I love that movie" Raven cheered from her seat, her legs writhing in John's lap. For the first half of the movie everything was ok, they watched in silence as the horror un-folded before their eyes. John was actually really enjoying it, for the first time in ever he couldn't predict what was going to happen. As the twist took hold he found both twins and himself yelling at the screen. He was enjoying the movie so much that he actually didn't notice Raven's feet in his lap squirming around. When the credits rolled he noticed all the moving, her soft heel rubbed right up agianst his dick, John never thought a foot could feel so good. John wanted to tell her to stop, but he couldn't. No, he _wouldn't_ because it felt far too good to stop. Out of the corner of his blue eyes he noitced that Raven was looking at him with question, he simply took his hand off her foot to give her more freedom. All he had to do was keep the groans to himself.

"Raven, is it ok if I go to bed?" Iziah asked sheepishly putting the DVD away, "I know its traditon but I'm soooooo tired"

John wasn't sure what to think, Iziah was almost pleading with her sister as though she was going to get speared again. Raven looked at her watch, it was only going on nine o'clock. "I've been up since half eight"

"Thats not very long"

"She means half eight two days ago" Raven explained "Izzy go to bed you don't need to ask"

"Really? Last time I didn't you punched me"

"I punched you because you took the remotes away and I couldn't watch anything, leave the remotes and go to bed"

"Ok night guys" Iziah smiled happily skipping down to her room.

"Has she really been up that long?"

"Yeah, Iziah's job is very demanding that way, long hours and little sleep"

"I heard that" John laughed slightly as her heel went back to its original job. "Raven"

"Do you really want me to stop, especially when it feels so damn good"

It did feel good, better than anything he had ever felt. Her tiny foot stalked up the lenth of him like a pro, her tiny toes squeezing as though it was her hand. Every blood vessel was working overtime, trying to calm down but not suceeding he risked a little moan. Daringly he rested a large hand on her slender leg, his fingers grazing the stockings earned him a moan out of Raven. John slid a hand further until it was at the hem of her black skirt. All he wanted was suddenly ripped away in the form of an annoying cellphone. Huffing some sort of foreign insult she pulled away from his touch and answered the phone.

"What?" She was so annoyed it wasn't even funny, just when she thought she was going to be taken to heaven, the phone had to ring. Fucking typical. "Are you serious? Right now? As in right now, now?" Raven let out a long sigh "Fine, I'm on the way as we speak, as much as I really really hate you right now Bobby"

Raven got off the phone and started pulling on her jacket still huffing insults. "I guess I'll see ya'll in the mornin"

"Have a good night Raven" John wasn't sure if he was thankful or disappointed with her sudden departure. He was leaning more towards disappointed.

She lent down so those lips were near his ear again, her breath sweet on his skin "Let me know if you have trouble finishing, I'll be more than happy to help"

As she went out the door John found himself more annoyed, annoyed that he wasn't allowed to make a move and annoyed that it wasn't a fluke, there was some serious sexual tension and one way or another he was going to get rid of it.


	6. Stupid moves on my part

**Chapter 6 Stupid moves on my part**

John found himself glad when he had to go back to work. Maybe time away from Raven would give him time to clear his head. At least thats what he hoped. When he got in, he went straight to the main locker room, inside he found Randy, playing with his phone.

"Hey Cena, hows it?" He asked without looking up, knowing Randy he wouldn't be looking up anytime soon.

John just let out a groan of pure frustration, that made Randy look up. "Bad I take it?"

"Why does she have to be so fucking attractive?"

Randy laughed "I don't know John, I really don't"

"This sucks Randy, it really really sucks"

"Newsflash, you don't have to live there you know"

"Its not bad, its just fucking hard"

"Well thats what you get, she is pretty and possibly pressing up against you"

John was not amused with his friend, it only got worse when Big Show walked in, "Hey John, hows the jaw?"

"Oh I am so not in the mood for you" John growled putting his head down. Show looked to Randy for answers, he wasn't really a bad guy and John knew that but it still didn't stop him from snapping at Show.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's just annoyed with his flatmates"

"Do you want me to knock them out, cause I can do that you know"

"Show go away, your not helping"

"Alright I'm leaving, man people and their stupid problems" Show grumbled leaving the men alone. John looked up at Randy,

"I shouldn't of said that you know"

"Said what?"

"I shouldn't of said to Shawn that I wouldn't sleep with his daughters, I should of just left it because now every inch of me is craving that girl, its driving me _insane_. I mean it, next time you see me I'll be in a straight jacket."

Randy couldn't help but laugh, "That bad huh?"

John's lulled back thinking of Raven, "Yeah. But as always I gotta be the one on control. I have to do a Punk and just say no"

"Want my advice?"

"Yes, yes I do" John said desperately, even though he knew that was a bad idea in itself. Randy's plans always got him in trouble.

"Go and get her. She wants you and you want her. So stop driving yourself insane and go make all her fantasies of you come true"

"But Shawn?"

"Your not stupid enough to tell him and from you've said Raven won't be telling her father either. So really, what Shawn doesn't know won't hurt him"

John smiled, Randy held a very good point for a change, maybe the sexual tension with Raven could be cut once and for all.


	7. Eager mcbeaver

**Chapter 7 Eager Mc-beaver**

As soon as his flight landed John practically raced home, anything to see Raven again. Being away from her and only having his imagination was more torture than he realised. So many dirty thoughts whizzed through his body, all he wanted was the chance to experience every single inch of her. John wanted to taste every inch of her body until he could stand it no longer. Those kissable lips were enough to get him started, once he started he couldn't stop. Those lips down his neck, on his chest and at the end of his dick. Pucturing that cheeky grin of her's made John crave her lips on his shaft even more. He bet that she would give some decent head, that puzzled John slightly. In all his years and through his women, not one of them knew how to give head, it wasn't exactly rocket science but none of it gave him any pleasure so he just skipped it. Thinking of Raven, it was one of the first things he wanted to try. Luckily for John with all his hardcore running getting hard wasn't a worry, it was when he stopped moving he would have a problem. He burst in the front door so fast it made Iziah and the young girl sitting with her laugh outloud. They were sitting in the middle of the lounge floor decorating some sort of banner.

"Someone's eager"

"Eager mc-beaver" The blonde giggled making John look to Iziah with a questionable look.

"Oh John, Jamie, Jamie, John"

"Hi!" Jamie looked up at him grinning "I lurrve your shirt, its so bright!"

"Thanks Jamie" John dropped his stuff down glad that the weight was off his shoulders. "So wheres Raven?"

"At work, as usual"

"At the hospital right?"

"Yeah the hospital" Iziah agreed knowing full well that John didn't believe a word of it.

"C'mon Izzy, you can't really expect me to believe that Raven is a doctor"

Jamie suddenly lept to her feet, her hands on her small hips "Why can't she be a doctor? Its because she's a girl isn't it? Well let me tell you something Mr Man, Raven can be a doctor even if she is a girl. So deal with it, Ravens a doctor, Iziah is a mortician and someday I _will_ have that firey hot guy in my bed" Jamie poked her tongue out and stomped all the way upstairs to her room muttering about stupid men and their bright shirts.

Again John looked to Iziah, "She has a brain injury so random outbursts like that are expected, we both know that Raven isn't a doctor, well she is but she dosen't work at the hospital but Jamie doesn't know that, if she knew what Raven did it would scare her so she lives in the fantasy that she's a doctor"

"So what does she do?"

"Thats for her to tell you, the last time I told someone what she did, she shot me in the knee with a crossbow"

"No way"

Iziah pulled up her black track pants to her knee where John saw a wicked looking scar. "Thats what you get for messing with my sister"

"I shall keep that mind" John let out a laugh not being able to control that feeling he got, he now wanted Raven even more. He knew that that it was fucked up but he couldn't help it, it had been so long since he had an attraction like this. John quickly put his bags away and came straight back downstairs for a hot drink, if he couldn't have Raven then he would have coffee, both of them kept him awake at night. Raven suddenly burst through the door seething in anger.

"Why do some people have to be so fucking stupid?" She growled, her whole body tensed and pouring with rage. John noticed she was limping a bit but at least she wasn't bleeding everywhere. She was so angry that she didn't even notice that Iziah was getting paint on her precious carpet. "Seriously, and I'm the one that is taking the metal bat to the fucking knees"

"Raven calm down"

"No!" Raven growled still stomping a hole in the carpet, "These people are just plain fucking stupid and I'm the one having to deal with these fuckers, and arrgh!"

John had never seen one person so agitated. Her whole body shook and that look in her eyes told him to shut up or else he may be the one with the arrow in the leg.

"Raven" Iziah said firmly making her sister stop in her tracks. "Go upstairs and have a soak, relax your muscles and forget the day" Iziah flicked a smoke out of her pocket for her sister. Raven only smoked when she was overly stressed. John didn't think he could like a girl with that filthy habit but still it didn't stop his attraction or his lust. Raven let out a sigh,

"Your right, I'm gonna go and spa for a while, can you make me some porridge?"

"It'll be waiting for when your ready" Iziah promised as her sister climbed the stairs.

Breathing somewhat hesitantly, he didn't want to interrupt but he couldn't help it. "Come in!" Raven called out, at least she had stopped screaming in anger. John went in to find her in the spa in a black bikini, her head lulled back over the side, her smoke hanging out of her mouth.

"You ok?" He asked sitting by the side, he wanted to sit there for one reason only, it was the best angle to see those tits.

"Yeah just a bit stressed out, work does that"

"I know that"

Raven looked up at him with that look on her face, she was about to shout again when his words stopped her.

"We may not do the same thing but both our jobs deal with a lot of stress"

"You make a good point" Raven butted her smoke out and lulled back again. "You must be really good at getting rid of stress, you don't seem all stressed out"

John chuckled, it was true when everyone else was stressing out he was as calm as anything. "Lean forward"

"What?"

"Lean forward Raven"

She did as she was told and suddenly she felt the stress melt. His soft hands trailed over her neck taking the anger away faster than anything. Raven moaned in pleasure, his hands so soft and inviting. She couldn't help but moan outload as they worked her knotted stress. She let herself go to his hands as the enjoyment washed over her. Suddenly his hands were gone and he was bolting from the room, Raven could only look at the door in confusion, pretty sure that she hadn't done anything wrong. She layed back in the spa wondering how she could question it without making Iziah suspect. Raven kept the smile to herself, that would be pretty easy, thank the good lord Iziah acted so darn stupid.


	8. Eventful evening indeed

**Chapter 8 Eventful evening indeed**

John had no idea what to say or do, he couldn't tell her why he suddenly bolted even though that was fairly obvious. As he cleaned himself up, random singing exploded around him. Poking his head out the door he realized it was coming from downstairs, his guess was Jamie because every now and then she would stop and giggle. Closing the door he let out a puff of air, why? why did she drive him crazy? He was already casually fooling around with a girl from work although he had stopped that recently, still she was meant to be the one that got him all hot and bothered, not his flatmate. Even if she was ridiciously hot, with curves so good it had to be fattening. That only reminded John he should really find a gym, maybe he could spend his spare time there.

"John! Dinner!" "There you go Ravey"

"I could of done that" John heard the mutter, taking a deep breath he resorted back to his old ways, he wasn't going to let her do this to him anymore. As he came down the stairs he couldn't help the smile, of course he was simply because he was a sucker for punishment and he liked it. A lot. When he got downstairs Raven was litterly choking her sister making her go a bright blue.

"Raven, company" Jamie said pointedly as John just looked at them, shockingly he wasn't surprised, he just wondered what Iziah had done this time. Raven stopped what she was doing and looked to John sweetly,

"Take a seat John, I'll be right there" Raven smiled quickly before going back to choking Iziah. "Say your sorry Izzy!"

"Sorry!" Iziah managed to splutter out trying and failing at prying Raven's hands off her throat. Raven let go and Iziah dropped to her knees spluttering for air. Raven patted her back soothingly,

"Just breathe slowly Iz, thats it, deep slow breaths"

"I will never be used to that" Iziah uttered standing up and with her sisters help, made it to the table.

"So what happened this time?" John asked as the plates came to the table, Raven managed to take all four plates at one time. _Woman of many talents, that is oh so interesting_, in his time living here he came to realise that Iziah was a pusher, she loved pushing the boundries as far as she could even if that meant getting hurt, like being choked by her sister.

"Izzy said a bad word" Jamie informed him, that smile still on her face. Raven's face darkened for a moment, jabbing her finger on the table to illistrate her point.

"That word is not to be used in this house, ever."

"It was an accident" Iziah rolled her eyes digging her fork into the food, "Ok Raven, you can't go around choking people"

"Yes I can, I'm a doctor"

John couldn't help but laugh making Iziah throw daggers his way "Don't encourage her Cena, she'll never leave"

"What word is not to be used" John asked "Because I suddenly don't want to find your hands wrapped around me"

"Thought you might like that" Raven asked innocently, luckily Iziah was too busy trying to get the sauce from Jamie to notice her sister.

John winked at the small girl, a small smirk on his face. Jamie wrote the word down and passed it to John, it wasn't spelt right but he got it. He looked at Jamie with a gentle smile, now he understood why the word retard was fobidden. Of course it made him wonder why her own sister would even call her that.

"Raven, can I ask him?" Jamie asked with wide eyes, "Oh please can I ask him?"

"Go ahead, I don't care"

Jamie turned to him, her wide eyes starting to freak him out a bit, ignoring it he told her to go ahead with her question.

"Do you know the hot guy?"

"Uh, sure, why not"

"Can you get me his phone number?"

"Jamie you can't go around askin for random phone numbers"

"Raven you always said that the first step to being normal is talking on the phone"

"Yeah to your friends or Dad, or this one when you get bored" She jerked her thumb towards Izzy who was busy hacking at her meat like a savage. "Not random guys you don't know"

"She's right Jam, that is kinda slutty"

"No its only slutty if I want the whole locker room, I only want the hot guy. Oh and the guy from that movie where he pulls out the eyeballs with his fingers" Jamie giggled "He's so pretty"

"Jam its the same guy" Raven informed her making Jamie giggle again

John knew who she was talking about now, that was a little puzzling, Jamie was an innocent little girl. Although looking at Raven and Iziah he doubted how innocent she really was, if their gene pool was the same, Jamie was possibly just as insane and psycho.

"I'll see what I can do about the number Jamie" John promised making her litterly bounce in her chair.

"Yay! Thank you John. See Raven, he likes me"

Everything stopped at the sound of the door, loud banging and random thuggish shouting, it wasn't proper english, John knew that much. Raven and Iziah looked to eachother, hard silver doing nothing but talk.

"Iziah, get me my shotgun and a pack of cards"

John had never seen someone so happy before, in a matter of seconds she was back with both. Raven took the gun from her and got up to the door. "Jamie go upstairs and count to one thousand using only prime numbers."

Jamie instantly got off her seat and headed upstairs, still bouncing. Both girls ignored John and he could only watch the scene un-fold. Iziah opened the door and quickly threw her leg across his chest. It was enough distraction for the door to shut and the gun barrel at his throat. A six-foot black man at the mercy of a psycho with a shotgun, suddenly John felt like a secondary character in an action movie.

"What do you want?" Raven asked the barrel dead straight at his eyes. She allowed him to stand up but that gun stayed with his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm here to collect my debt" He snapped out "You may wanna lower that _honey_"

Raven smirked at him, that gun staying pointed "I shoot people like you on regular basis, I do it so often, I've now been given a permit"

"I want the cute little blonde thing I was promised"

"You've been playing cards with Jeff again, haven't you?"

"He lost. So I get the cute little blonde he promised"

"Tell you what, lets make a different bet. One card draw, highest card wins."

"And if I win?"

"Then you have your choice, me or her"

Iziah gave him a little wave like a model showing off a grand prize.

"I want the blonde"

"Well you can't have the blonde, besides she's jail bait, we are above age."

"And if I lose?"

"Then you get to walk outta here without a bullet hole"

John never thought he would he see it but he actually lowered himself to their bet, he saw what John did. Two girls who were not scared and would stand up to him, of course having the shot gun always helped.

"Fine"

Iziah offered him the deck and he picked out a card, "Ha, queen"

With one hand Raven picked out a card, "Thats not higher than...hey it worked, King!"

He didn't look amused that he was beaten at his own game, just when John thought the shotgun was going to ring, the big man smiled. As much as he wanted a young girl, at least he acted like a man. "So I get to walk outta here right? No drama?"

"Nope. But the next time you play cards with Jeff don't let him bet with his sisters life unless her name is Venom" "Or Poison" Iziah added in, "Oh I feel sorry for the poker player that gets you"

"I would be a very good sex slave" Iziah pouted at her sister, "Better than you anyways miss kicks everything within a two metre radius"

"Uh can I leave now?"

John got up and opened the door for him as the twins started arguing about random stuff, it went from the better sex slave to just insulting each other.

"Yeah you may wanna leave bro, they can get vicious"

"I thought it was you!" The big man beamed at him, "John Cena! My brother is a big fan"

"If you leave a name I can get you guys tickets to RAW?"

His smile got wider which creeped John out more than anything, "Really?"

"Sure"

He left his name and address before fleeing happily, he may not of left with a sex slave but he left with something he wanted and that was just as good. He closed the door and looked back at the girls, Iziah had mounted her sister and started swinging, John suddenly got all protective, he didn't want Raven to get hurt by anyone, not even her own sister. John easily pried Iziah off and like a referee he held them apart, both his hands on there chests. They slowly looked at him and then his hands. John promptly took his hand off Iziah, before grudgingly taking it away from Raven.

"Now I'm creeped out. Think I might go and see Dex" Iziah said randomly before grabbing her jacket and going out the door.

"Sorry bout that" John quickly apologized, already he learnt what Iziah clearly hadn't, the last place you wanna be is Raven's bad side. Although he imagined that any side of her's would be good.

Raven waved it aside, "Don't be, feel free to grab the chest, they enjoy it."

John laughed, at least she had a sense of humor about it.

"And if it helps at all John, thats the most sex I'm gonna get this weekend, so thanks" Raven flashed him a grin before going upstairs to grab Jamie.


	9. Comfy seats

**Chapter 9 Comfy seats**

The whole next day was completly boring, John figured it would go like that. Last night had so much action that maybe the universe needed a break, both twins were at work and Jamie had gone over to see her father, so it was just John alone to relax. Of course that was spent reading, who was he kidding? He was thinking about Raven and his latest idea. So far there was always something that stopped the inevitable, but once John set his mind to it, he would get what he wanted. He went over the simple plan again, of course it sounded simple, getting Raven completely alone but he knew that was easier said than done. He had to make sure that everyone was dealt with and all phones were off. He had to make it a time when Iziah was working but Raven wasn't, it had to be when Jamie wasn't staying over and when he wasn't working himself. Thats what made it so damn hard, but he was up to the challenge. He figured that Raven would be worth it in the end. He was a hundred percent certain she would be. John went back to his book feeling slightly better and more focused, he was a good guy so if the universe paid any attention it would give him that golden opportunity he wanted. And if not he could always just screw the rules and go for it. That was plan B of course.

When Raven got home just after ten that night the whole house was silent and dark. For a moment she got paranoid but shaking it loose she looked to the fridge, hopefully there would be a note about why the house was silent and dark. Iziah posted notes where she would be if she was out, usually a sign whether or not to leave the front door open.

_Workin then seein Dex, be back Monday-ish _That meant when she got bored so Monday sounded about right.

_Out drinking be back in the morning, unlike ur sister I have my keys fuck you cena Jam is at Dads btw_

Raven couldn't help but laugh, as always Izzy had to have the last word, even in note form. Tearing them down and shoving them in the trash. She was alone and tired, maybe it was good that both of them were out. Grabbing a random blanket from the hall cupboard she settled down on the couch and fell asleep, hopefully with any luck the next time she went to bed it would be with John.

John tried to be quiet but any noise he made seemed to be louder than usual, it didn't help that he was beyond pissed so all the noise made him giggle, at least he tried to stiffle his giggles so no one would hear him. John shut the door as quietly as possible, making sure it was locked he tried to make his way across the floor without falling. Steadying himself he looked to the ranch slider that led to Raven's room, if he wasn't so drunk he would so go in there fuck her until she couldn't breathe. John kept the sigh to himself, he wouldn't fuck her drunk, firstly thats messy and secondly he wanted to remember it in the morning. He would need too because he was sure as hell it wouldn't happen again. For a while he just looked at the door wistfully, getting hornier and hornier by the second. Shaking it away and stiffling more giggles he tried to make it to his room, he knew he shouldn't of let Randy push him to drink, the more he drunk the more candid he became about Raven, the drunker Randy became the more encouragement came out, by the end of the night John was adament that it would end with sleeping with Raven. However now it seemed stupid, with the amount he drank, he was more surprised that he could still actually get hard. But there it was, ready to go. John took a step and stumbled right against the couch, laughing softly he figured that the couch would be alright to sleep on for now. He didn't really want to climb the stairs and get the wrong room and wind up in Jamie's bed, that so wouldn't help anything. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, John managed to pry off his shoes, socks and shirt. Flopping down he fell asleep instantly. He wasn't sure why but the couch seemed different, a good different. Shifting around to get comfy he found not one, but two great soft pillows. John fell away to sleep, without a care in the world,

John was woken to soft touching on his face, soft touches and a gentle pulling at his eyelids. Groggily he opened his blue eyes to find dancing silver staring straight at him.

"Morning" Raven said softly trying not to laugh at his stunned face. "I take it you slept well?"

John lept off her dazed and oh so confused. "Did we?"

Raven chuckled softly "No. You were way too drunk for sex"

"Then how did _this_ happen?"

"I fell asleep and then you fell asleep." Raven shrugged, "I take it theres a good reason you opted for the couch"

"I didn't want to wake up in a room I shouldn't" John admitted stretching, he wasn't aware of it but for everytime Raven teased him, he was teasing her straight back. It wasn't as blatant but it was there. Small winks and that dimpled grin made her want to jump on him. Sadly that would never happen and all because Iziah was a fuck-tard. Thats Raven's story and she was gonna stick with it.

"So instead you wake up on top of a person that you shouldn't. Great plan by the way"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you" John shot out, Raven didn't take it too seriously because that dimpled smile was on his face. "And you could of woken me up you realise"

"I would have but you on top me made me warm for the rest of the night, that and your sex talk"

"Sex talk?"

"Yeah you were grunting and groaning in your sleep, whoever you were fucking must of enjoyed it because Lord knows you did"

John just cracked up laughing as Raven pulled herself from the couch. "My apologies for enjoying my dream"

"Well when you want to moan in reality, lemme know. I'm all about helpin"


	10. Cooled jets

**Chapter 10 Cooled jets**

Raven lulled her head back in the spa, all day John had avoided her, possibly still upset or embarrassed that he actually fell asleep on top of her, Raven couldn't help but feel a little cheated, a hot guy sleeping on her and she didn't even get a happy ending. She wanted to talk to him and get this mess sorted, ok it wasn't really a mess but the more she thought about it the more she realised what she was doing wasn't fair. Purposely she was giving him a green light then slamming on a red one, to be fair it wasn't entirely her fault but still it was the same. Stop, go, stop, go, stop, go. Raven didn't want to be that girl especially when it could end badly and from what she had heard and seen from John, he was actually a decent guy, it had been so long since she had had the company of one of those. All the guys she had contact with were plain and simple, jerks. John wasn't a jerk, from what she could tell, so far he had been a perfect gentleman and had adapted to living with two psychopaths very well. Raven let out a sigh of annoyance, why couldn't she just get over this stupid lust she had for him, it was bordering on the lines of a crush which she had never had in her entire nineteen years of living. John however had managed to push into her brain so hard and fast it made her wonder if thats how he would push inside her. Man she hoped so. Raven always made time to watch RAW but now she found herself watching in hopes to catch John half naked, she had to rely on her imagination for the rest, sadly thanks to all the headshots she couldn't dream for too long or else she would get a headache and overly horny, sex while in pain wasn't a good thing, she figured. When the door opened, Raven didn't bother looking up, it would only be Iziah back to annoy her and possibly ask stupid questions, as usual.

"Hey, this is where your hiding"

Raven instantly looked up at his delicious frame, it had a shine to it or maybe that was the light. That dimpled grin made her glad she wasn't a man, she would so have a hard on right now, and obviously she would be gay.

"Not hiding, just relaxin" Raven said casually putting her head back, if she didn't look at him her jucies would stop flying and she wouldn't have to hide her groans of pleasure. Damn him and damn attractive-ness.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go for it" Raven half shrugged, the other half of her was jumping up and down with excitement, for the second time he would be half naked and next to her. This was the time she wished he was on top of her, sober and ready for some good old fashioned sex. As soon as he got in his whole body dropped to the relaxing water.

"Rough day?"

"Kinda"

"Wanna share?" Raven asked not sure why but she actually cared, maybe that was a good sign, she wasn't sure. Raven's main flaw was the opposite sex, everything else was simple and she would tackle it head on, but men, well that eluded her. She had no idea about all the little tell tale signs or shortcuts that the others knew about, men may as well be the worlds hardest puzzle because she had no idea how the hell you solved that one, the others had it sorted but she was just lost. Raven figured she always would be.

"Just people texting me, people I don't want to hear from"

"Have you told them that?" Raven asked, that was another thing that puzzled her about the male/female interactions, why did they resort to little tricks and secret meanings? Why not just be honest? Sure sometimes it hurt but at least there were no stupid games.

"Yeah, but some people just don't get it"

"I don't get that either, you would think a simple request would be easy to follow"

John let out half a smile "So why you in here? According to little miss psychopath, your only here when your stressed"

Raven couldn't help but smile back, she would of been pissed at his jab if wasn't true, Iziah and herself, were psycho. They made that no secret. "Guess I was just in need of a good soak and whatever"

They were silent for a moment, their eyes not meeting and Raven could just sense the weirdness, clearly she had made him uncomfy and it was no longer funny, now it was just mean and cruel.

"Hey, I wanted to say sorry"

John finally looked at her, his blue orbs making her fall again, now she wanted to touch him again. Touch him so she felt that hardness pressed against her but glueing herself to her seat, she managed to restrain herself. "For what? I should be saying that to you, for crushing you last night"

She wanted to say it took more than that to crush her, biting her tongue she kept the main point in mind. "I am aware that my 'advances' are not welcome and I apologize for making you uncomfy, although I suspect its not the first time a woman has come onto you, anyways seeing as how you live here, I won't make it awkward between uz,"

John had no idea how exactly to respond to that, he was wondering when next game of redlight/greenlight would take place but now it seemed that it wasn't a game and the redlight was on permanetly. He couldn't help the disappointment, but maybe she was right, sex with her wouldn't be worth the possible bad outcome. He wasn't naive enough to think that sleeping with her would only bring good feelings, it would also bring complications. Right now, he didn't need that and from the looks of it, neither did she.

"Its alright Raven" John swallowed the disappointment, "And for the record your the first one in months to be that blatant"

"Yeah thats me, honest to the point of being cruel" Raven laughed softly getting out of the spa, staying with him was only going to be harder. She didn't care about awkardness or cmplications, she just wanted him but that wasn't going to happen, John was a good man and her coldness could know no bounds, it was better if they remained friends or just flatmates. "Anyways happy sparing, night"

"Night"


	11. Eaves dropper

**Chapter 11 Eaves dropper**

For the next few weeks Raven had changed completely, she was no longer taunting and teasing John, she was just a normal friendly girl. John found that just as trying, since he was forced to stop thinking about her naked, his eyes opened to the smart, kind funny girl she was. Of course it helped that she was smoking hot and since it was summer, she always wore next to nothing which of course didn't help but it was always welcome. On a usual weekend he came home to find the house empty, squeals of joy errupted from the backyard, peeking outside Jamie and Izzy were in the pool splashing each other, Raven however was sitting topless on the deck, getting some sun and reading a book. Just seeing her like that made the cogs work faster, quickly he went upstairs to release some tension, he had been doing that more often now that she had stopped randomly touching him. John stayed up in his room for the rest of the day, trying to relax and not think of Raven, he wasn't trying very hard because everytime he blinked he saw himself taking one of those beautiful nipples into his mouth. Around dinner time he finally ventured out of the room which was starting to feel like a prison, he got to the stairs when he heard her sweet voice, it made him stop so he could hear what she was saying.

"You seem a little worried Raven, everything ok?"

He had no idea who it was although he could tell it wasn't either Jamie or Izzy. Her voice was just too different and held some sort of slight accent.

"Just confused really." Raven sighed "Why does he have to be so damn attractive? I mean I was doing just fine and then bam! He walses in makes me feel things that I didn't know I could feel"

Mystery girl chuckled "I take it this has to do with the random hot guy up the stairs?"

"Yeah. In all my life I have gotten away with not feeling anything, but now my body is craving all the lust and junk"

"Raven that makes no sense"

"It doesn't have too, I'm beautiful" Raven pouted, John quickly put his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh at loud. She certainly was beautiful. "Besides how do you even go about something like that? I mean I can't just walk up to him and say I want you"

"Why not? Its what you do with everything else. If you want something, you usually just go up and take it, usually without even asking"

Raven chuckled "This is different and you know it"

"Because you like him?"

"That I am un-sure of, he's certainly a keeper but I'm un-sure whether or not I can keep him. Remember the last time I kept a man"

"Yeah he bored you, why does sex bore you anyways?"

"Because if I wanted to shove a long tight stick into a small hole I'd wear more rings." Raven laughed along with mystery girl "I'm not worried that sex with John would bore me, I'm worried it would bore him. He's used to stick figure bimbos who know sex like its the alphabet, I know it like...well something that isn't the alphabet"

Mystery girl let out a sigh "You're all over the place, he must of really gotten to you"

"I like him, he's...different. An awesome different not a psycho different like Izzy"

"Speaking of little miss wants to kill everything within a two metre radius, how does she feel about random hot guy being here and you wanting him?"

"She likes having him here and she has forbaded me sleeping with him, which is a damn shame, I would of had so much fun"

"I can't believe your listening to Iziah, usually its screw her and screw the rules, I have a crossbow"

Raven laughed "I'm ot listening to her, I'm listening to John's reactions, he is uncomfy with my advances so I have to stop even though that makes me want him even more"

"You're really just all over the place aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Ok, honest answer, no thinking just say what comes to mind. What do you want right now more than anything?"

"Sex with John, alot" Raven giggled, "Why can't two people have a nothing but a pure sexy realationship with no fucking complications? That would be perfect for me and him if you think about it."

"Well thats something you need to talk to him about"

"Nah. I'll just leave it, maybe next life time. If I'm lucky"


	12. When Izzy's away

**Chapter 12 When Izzy's away, Raven will play**

The next day Raven was still thinking about what Storm had said, she had a point, Raven usually didn't hang back and wait for things to fall into her lap, she went and got them. Maybe this was the weekend to go after it, John was home for four days instead of two, she was ordered to take some time off so they had the working problem dealt too, they just needed to get rid of Iziah, thankfully Jamie chose this weekend to stay with her father and his partner, so that was one less person to get rid of. Raven was thinking of ways to get rid of her sister when she came up the stairs, smiles and giggles, whatever the hell she had been doing, it was enough to fluster her.

"Whats got you so excited?" Raven couldn't stop staring at her sister as though she had sprouted an extra head, so this is what it looked like when Iziah was excited, it had never happened before so it was almost fascinating to watch. "Oh wait forget it, I don't wanna know"

"I'm gonna tell you anyways," Iziah giggled, "There is a convention in Delaware, or Wilmington, I can't remember the place, anyways the boss has asked me to go down and represent the team"

"Your going to a convention for morticians? Thats weird"

Iziah rolled her eyes at her sister, "What-ever, it gives me a chance to learn new things. I am all about learning Rae, you know that"

"Only you would be excited about learning new ways to hack up dead people, now I see why your damn excited. When do you leave?"

"Very soon actually"

"Thats kinda late notice Izzy"

Iziah waved it aside, "No I just wanna get there early, so I can get a hotel and possibly something to eat"

"How long is this convention and more importantly why don't you leave right now?"

"I'll be away for the rest of the weekend, and while we're on that subject, you are not to do anything"

"So I have to just sit like a damn statue, bor-ring!"

"You know what I'm gettin at Rae, you are not to play with John while I'm away. I mean it, you are not to go sneaking in and out of his bed"

Raven rolled her eyes, she had no intention of playing with John, if she played the cards right, _he_ would be playing with _her_. With any luck. "God Izzy, I know the rule"

"Just make sure you do because if I come back here and its weirder than usual there will be hell to pay"

"Why is it that everytime I come down the stairs, you two are fighting, I thought twins shared the love?" John asked shooting them that dimpled grin that got Raven going.

"Because Iziah likes pickin fights even though she knows I'm not one you wanna push"

Iziah rolled her eyes before going back to her room, muttering about stupid people and her precious convention.

"Did I miss something?"

"Not much, Iziah is finally getting the hell away from me for the rest of the weekend, I don't think I've ever been this happy"

John tried to keep his excitement to himself, after hearing Raven talk about what she wanted he was trying to figure how to get her alone, now he had it. He knew the universe liked him. Iziah came back upstairs with her bags all packed, it made Raven wonder if she kept it packed incase something like this ever came up.

"Remember what I said Raven, I don't think your boss would like it if you showed up to work dead"

"Iziah seriously, just leave. Your starting to annoy me"

"Have a happy weekend guys"

"Oh thank the good lord she is gone" Raven sighed in relief as the door shut. "Finally peace and quiet"

John let out a laugh "So I should leave and let you marvel in that Raven"

She waved it aside "Actually I was wonderin if you would like to play some pool with me?"

"Sure, which pub are we going too?"

"Well I was going to use the one upstairs in the games room, but if you really wanna go out"

John flew up the stairs as though she had just shot at him, which was possible knowing Raven. "We have a pool table?"

"Yeah, I would of told you earlier but that was hard"

John just looked at her wondering how the hell she got up the stairs so fast, "How did you do that?"

"Do what? I walked up the stairs like a normal person. So do you wanna break?"

"Sure"

Raven racked them up, watching him bend slightly to hit the balls was thrilling to her, she wasn't sure why. He straightened up and let her take a shot, her silver eyes scouted the table, at least thats what it looked like, she was actually watching him and where his eyes were. Like she hoped they were pouring down her shirt. It came to her so fast she was pretty sure she saw the lightbulb flashing above her head, Raven suddenly had snapped modes again, now she felt like herself and all those annoying girly feelings that she hated were silenced. Laying down her cue she looked at John, somehow her legs managed to take her to him. Taking his soft face in her hands lent up and pressed her lips against his, soft and lingering never wanting to let go. John, a little shocked, pulled back and took in that sweet face. "I thought you wanted to play pool"

"We can either play pool, or we can play a different game. One that involves hardcore nudity" Raven smiled softly, her hand trailing down over his clothed chest, even through the material she felt the ripples. John took her lips again, hard and demanding, if this was redlight/greenlight then he was going to get all he could before she ripped herself away. His tongue poked into her mouth invading her calm senses. Raven groaned into his mouth, pulling him closer, every bulging muscle pressing against her soft frame. John scooped her up in his arms and plodded her on the table, at least she was level now. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer so he couldn't escape. Needing to feel skin, his fingers popped the buttons skillfully, he was more shocked he could still do it, it had been a while. Raven pulled his shirt up not wanting to be the only one getting naked in a hurry, he pulled away allowing her to pull it over his head. Not caring where it landed, his lips went back to her's, that sweet tongue pushing him closer to the edge. Raven took his wrists and guided them to her chest, once they were there, he no longer needed her direction. His fingers clasping and clamping, Raven moaned pushing her chest up, needing more of his soft yet demanding touch. His hands snaked around her middle pulling her back to his body, her weight was nothing to him and quite easily he held her. With there mouths still attached he managed to make it to the door, the tension mounted as more skin came into contact. John let her down for a moment so he could pull away her skirt, her hands just able to pry his belt off. John pushed her gently against the wall, his lips pressing against her's hotly. Raven pried the jeans out of the way, needing the ultimate skin contact. John took her in his grip, the urgency beating both of them, her back right up against the wall. The breath left her lungs for a moment as he pushed inside her, for a moment he was still, allowing her to adjust but John couldn't wait any longer and without warning thrusted as though life depended on it. Raven grunted, her whole body was stretched in pleasure, John kept pushing, the enjoyment rocketing through out his entire core. Raven pressed her body fully against his, the contact wasn't nearly enough for her liking, when his mouth pressed hard against her's it was finally all she wanted and needed. Her whole body tightend, the firey circuit wouldn't stop and in one push it was flowing from her body like a river. John thrusted once more before working his movements to a stop. The high finally stopped and at last he let he down and just took in those firey silver eyes. For a moment his forehead pressed against her's, a true moment connecting them. All too soon Raven pulled away from him and walsed out the door as though nothing had happened.


	13. Not done yet

**Chapter 13 Not done yet**

John pulled himself in to order, wondering how the hell she could easily just walk away as though nothing had happened. Sighing he figured it would be like that, hot pressing sex that dripped litterly with desire to just melt as though nothing had happened. John pushed out the door, at least he had an entire new reason to like pool now, he went straight to his room in hopes to take a shower. When he got in he was pleasantly surprised to see Raven on his double bed, butt naked, propped up on an elbow.

"Thought you would never come back"

He shut the door trapping her inside, he couldn't help the wicked grin that moulded onto his face, raw desire started to pulsate and once more he found himself hard and needing release.

"You can stay there or you can come here so we can continue playing our game."

John took his clothes off, finally he was free of the choking material for a while now. He was at the edge of the bed, about to jump beside her, her hands started to travel up his thigh. He wasn't about to stop the softness and he could only wait until she stopped. Pulling herself up and sitting on the edge of his bed, Raven gently took him in her left hand, stroking him until all the blood vessels were working over time, John shut his eyes and took a deep breath, her lips weren't even a factor yet and already he was shaking with pleasure. John let a deep grunt when she finally let her tongue touch him. The taste of him was intoxicating and needed, she flicked her tongue over him again hoping that she could keep it down. She had to pause for a moment, when she was sure it was alright, she went back to her original point. Taking him in her mouth until her head was pressing right up against his tonned stomach, softly his hands travelled through her soft strands, prying them back so he could see it for himself. That beautiful mouth taking his cock right down to the base and back again. Her soft palm playing over his skin only made the sensations double, he wasn't breathing right, it was taken away as she started a proper rhythm, it was like she was trying to eat him alive. John couldn't help it, the pleasure was too much, he started moving his hips slightly, Raven instantly relaxed and kept her head still, that thick cock jabbing all the good points. Raven couldn't help but moan, once his hips had stopped she went back to sucking him with all she had.

"Raven" He uttered trying to keep control, Raven wasn't having it, once she had his taste she needed more of it. Using all the tricks in her aresenal, John couldn't control it any longer. White hotness spurted from his tip and his little hottie took everything he had. John managed to get himself back in control as Raven cleaned him, not one inch of that wonderful taste could be missed, it was simply too good to waste. John took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, the taste of himself wasn't the best but her soft lips made it worth it. His body wound up on top of her's, the soft matress alot better than the wall. Soft ringing rumbled downstairs, pulling annoyed moans from both of them, Raven pulled herself away from him, "Hold that thought John"

"Raven"

If she wanted to leave then he wasn't about to stop her especially when he certainly got alot more than ever thought possible.

"Would you like me to come back?"

"Yeah" He said before he could stop it, of course he wanted her back. He would be an idiot if he said no.

"Then hold that thought and I'll be right back." Raven kissed his lips softly, whoever was on the phone was going to get told swiftly to fuck the hell off.


	14. Hunger pains

**Chapter 14 Hunger pains**

By the time Raven got back upstairs she couldn't help but wonder if John had just decided that she wasn't coming back. That phone call annoyed her more than ever, usually she liked phone calls, it meant more work and work was her one true love, but now that she had a very attractive man upstairs that was waiting on her naked body, she just wanted to get back to him. She tapped softly on the door, her naked body starting to feel the slight cold.

"Its open" John called out lazily, he actually didn't expect her to come back, he had accepted that fact already, of course it didn't stop him from hoping that he was wrong. When Raven walked in, he was already in bed, the covers pulled up so they covered all the delicious parts.

"If you have clothes on Cena, I'm gonna be ever so pissed" Raven teased gently, that dimpled grin started the circuit, at least for now it was a slow course so it wouldn't be doing much, of course he wasn't even touching her yet.

"No clothes, just a little cold"

Raven jumped on the bed like an excited child, John laughed as she pulled the blankets down and slid in beside him. "We can't have you cold John, hmmm is there anything I can do to warm you up?"

John slid over so his huge frame was towering over her, his lips pulling her body closer to his. In a split second her icy frame was on fire. His hips flowed on her's, her body pushing up trying to gain more friction. Her now warm hands slid up and over his skin, his body flawless to touch. When her hands reached below the belt, he pried them away, that confused her for a moment, confusion and a little bit of self doubt. Instead his lips took a slight journey from her mouth to her neck. Forgetting about her rejected hands she concentrated on the power of his soft lips, soft spots of pleasure found in the small crevaces of her neck, between her breasts and even her belly button, never had this happened to her, spots that meant nothing suddenly on fire thanks to his soft kisses and whipping tongue. When he got to her mound, his soft hands pried her knees apart and for a moment he just eyed it, praying to whatever God was listening, so many new things were flowing right now it was hard to put them in order. Without warning he practically face dived as though he hadn't eaten in years, the hot points hit Raven so fast that she almost flew off the bed. She shut her eyes and just let that heavenly tongue wash all over her, never had this felt good, great, excellent, so many words to express it but none of them good enough. Raven had never been pushed to screaming or moaning, but with John she couldn't help it, every inch he took made her want to yell to the sky. When he pushed two thick fingers inside her, she couldn't help but lose control, she had never lost it like that before but it felt fucking amazing. The more juices that spilled the faster his mouth worked over her, his fingers pushing hard and fast, it was enough to make her lose it all over again, one loud scream jumping around the room. His eyes locked with her's, no words were needed so he just did what he thought those ashy pools wanted. John pushed inside her hard and fast, feeling that wet vice close around his dick had to be the greatest thing he had ever felt. "So tight, so wet" John uttered pushing his body over her's, again and again. That delicious friction was back for Raven, she pushed herself off the bed meeting his thrusts,never being the lazy one. Those feelings were swimming around again, she had no idea sex could be like this, so good, making her crave more and more. His body tightened, the pleasure coming from all angles was too much for either of them. John gave one more thrust for good measure, his seed spreading within her, Raven came with him, there was nothing else she could do to stop it. John flopped beside her and pulled her close to him, needing to have her skin on him. Raven wanted to push out his arms, she wasn't usually cuddling sleeper type.

"I liked that game" John mumbled gently making Raven smile a real smile, she had enjoyed it alot more than she thought.

"Me too, if I knew you were such a good player, I would of started earlier"

John kissed her neck, he knew she wanted to leave but he selfishly didn't want her to go, not yet. One morning of waking up next to her was all he wanted. They stayed in their silence and the more Raven heard his heartbeat the more she wanted to stay at least for tonight.

"Do you mind if I sleep here for a while?" Raven asked soflty.

"Course not"

Raven shut her eyes happily, vowing that she would only stay for a couple of hours. At least that was the plan, however she knew that she would sleep through the night, she could live with that, one night in a hot man's arms was not to be argued with.


	15. Whats a little shower between friends

**Chapter 15 Whats a little shower between friends**

Sunlight peeked through the dim curtains, shafts of warmth falling around John's face, the sun was warm but Raven's touch was somehow warmer, or at least better. He had never craved a womans touch the way he craved her's, it was softer then he imagined and when her skin ran over the most sensitive parts, it only made the blood vessels work faster, craving and begging for more. Shifting over he wanted to open his eyes to a beautiful naked woman, instead he got empty space. John just looked at it, still wondering if last night even happened, it was so heavenly that he thought for sure he had just dreamt it, surely anything that felt that good had to be in his imagination, no one could ever errupt a spark or flame like she did. John sighed in complete happiness before pulling himself from his bed and got dressed. Right now only two things were on his mind, Raven and food. When he was covered up he pulled open the door and headed downstairs, so far everything was quiet except the light tapping. Clicking keys and the occasional grunt of annoyance.

"Morning Raven" John was pleased to see her at the computer still butt naked. Either she liked being naked or last night was no fantasy, it really happened. Just thinking it made him ready again and suddenly food could wait.

"Morning yourself. Thought I'd let you sleep while I played me game" Raven looked up and gave him the warmest smile he had ever recieved, it did so much yet somehow it just wasn't enough. John came round to her side of the table, gently he took her chin and pried his lips on her's. Raven let out a whimper, her fingers still running over the keys. As the kiss deepend she forgot all about her game and just concentrated on his demanding lips. John lightly pulled her naked frame to him, those curves had to be closer, a lot closer. Raven pulled away but wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'd like something to eat but it ain't in the kitchen"

Raven giggled wondering where the hell that came from, the last time someone said that they got a swift arrow to the balls, but hearing it from John only made her tremble with that caged lust. John slid his hand into her's and pulled her towards the stairs, Raven let him lead the way, knowing that wherever they ended up, it was gonna be oh so good. Still holding her hand he lead her past the bed and into his attached bathroom, Raven let go of his hand and turned the shower on while he got undressed, it was a matter of seconds before both were ready, she wasn't sure which she was more thankful for, a fast shower or a fast undresser. John got in beside her, for a moment he let the water lather his body before pulling those honey coated lips back to his. Her body trembled again, his hands dancing patterns over her skin, she just shut her eyes and let it sink in. Kisses that only came once in a full moon were coming at regular intervals, dancing over her neck and down that hideous scar that she hated. John didn't care that her chest was disfigured, she was still a beautiful young woman and he had to have her or else surely he would die. John let out that grunt when her hand wrapped around him, her hand barely moving yet so much delicious friction ran through him. He let his fingers journey between her legs, feeling her inside and out before anything else was thought about. Raven pushed her hips up, needing more, those thick fingers doing the job just as well as any other part of his handsome antomy. His fingers worked to the rythym of her soft hand, a slow steady race soon becoming a full blown war of pride, neither wanted to give in first but the pleasure was too much, neither of them had a choice now. Raven stopped caring now, she just needed the circuit stop running across her body, it was torture yet bliss, heaven and hell and she couldn't take no more. Her whole body tensed except her busy hand, he seemed to grow harder and hotter in her hand until she thought for sure it would burn her. John pushed his hips into her hand, his fingers shoved so hard inside her, she couldn't help the delicious yelp that only bought his own end faster. Together they worked through the kinks and slowly they came down and just let the water wash the sweat off their skin. John kissed her lips lightly, his eyes would never tire of her silver orbs. "You must be an angel"

Raven let out a little laugh, that was a first, usually people went the other way first which always made more sense. "Not an angel, devil in disguise"

"Well your a fucking good one" John smirked kissing her cheek, even that soft peck was enough to sustain his lust for her.

"Turn around John"

"What?"

Raven smirked, feigning her annoyance, "Why do men not listen? A simple instruction and men just question it"

John laughed but did as he was told, turning around his chest hit the water and Raven access to his back. Through the lightness of his skin she saw the hell his body went through, light scars from all the crushing blows, she wanted to ask all about those scars. Did they hurt? Did he hate them or embrace them? Raven ran her hands over his shoulders and down his lean back. All the muscles relaxed under her touch.

"You have really great hands Raven"

She let out another light chuckle that made his heart soar. "Thanks, best hands in the bizo, apparently"

"So you work with your hands, hmm that narrows it right down"

"I'm talkin about job before this one"

"You've had a lot of jobs then?"

Raven half shrugged "Yeah, I like to keep busy. Just not as busy as last year"

"Last year?"

"I was holding down four jobs at once"

John cocked his head towards her getting a splash to water to the face. "You had four jobs at once? How the hell did you do that?"

"I worked every hour of every day, nights, mornings, afternoons, weekends. It wasn't a walk in the park for others around me"

"Why?"

"Workin so much took its toll on me, I started losing sleep, losing weight, losing my mind, and to cap it all off, I was in full bitch mode until one day it all just stopped"

John turned and looked at her "Stopped how?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"I had a heart attack"

"No way"

"Way. Heart attacks are caused by many things but are not restricted to age, gender, race. One factors of heart attacks is stress, and with four jobs, I had a fuck load of stress. Once I was out of the hospital, I took a year off then got hired by Bobby and ain't looked back since"

"Is that how you got the scar on your delicious chest"

Raven was silent for a moment making John feel a little guilty, obviously that was a soft nerve that he didn't want to hurt. "No, that was just one of the many things that come with workin for Bobby. Weirdly enough after they stitched me up and made sure I wasn't about to die, I discharged from the hospital and went straight to back to work. Better then ever may I add"

John looked deep into those eyes, right into her soul. There was a feeling welling inside him, a feeling that he couldn't explain. It started in his toes and spread so fast up his body it made his body vibrate. "I didn't mean to pry Raven, I was just curious"

She touched his face as though she was making sure he was even real. Raven actually didn't mind telling him that little peice of herself, she felt somewhat comfy with him, his baby blue eyes put her into an ease that she couldn't explain. Keeping her eyes on his she slid her hands down and over his body, every inch of him slid under her fingertips. That smirk hit her lips again as his muscular body started reacting, her touch was enough to start but he would need alot more of her to finish. Raven lent up and kissed him hard, that studded snake pushing into his mouth aggresively. John moaned into her mouth, even the demands of her body got to him. Picking her up, the small shaped legs locked around his waist pulling his body into her, making her body throw into the wall. Back to that hard passion that filled the shower with a hotness that the water couldn't match, John slid inside her with ease, it still caused her to lose her breath. She lost her breath but still needed him to move in order to get it back. There was no waiting for John, it was hard hot intense passion that needed to be released before it killed him. That pressure pushed them both to paradise, the small shower holding their grunts and screams, Raven took control of his mouth again, needing to feel him as close as humanly possible. That one last thrust pulled more screams and emotions out of Raven that it scared her slightly. He let her down and just let their bodies slide together, that feeling burnt hotter in John's body. He had a feeling it wasn't about leave anytime soon. At least he hoped it wouldn't.

"Thought you said you wanted to eat" Raven teased gently, in no hurry to move his arms from around her body. John kissed her softly, little kisses were just as good as her whole body.

"I'll eat you later"

Raven shivered in his arms, just hearing the words made her core want him. "I'll hold you to that Cena"

"Man I hope so"


	16. Thats so not what its for

**Chapter 16 Thats so not what its used for **

Raven was glad for a break from John, as much as she loved his body, her own body needed time to recover from the explosive power of his lips, tongue and dick. In that order if she recalled right. Raven liked the fact that he could let her go and have a day away from him, besides he had things he needed to do as well. While John did his thing for work, Raven went down the street to the old collapsed house and set to work. John Doe was always greatful for some extra help around his mangy property and despite hating the world, he could actually trust the young girl on his yard, Raven was quite happy to help him, it balanced her life out. Alot of her time was spent doing bad things to bad people and sometimes good people, she was glad that she could help someone that obviously needed it. Raven hummed while she mowed his lawns and tended to his animals, his grotesque eye bulging from its socket, he had done something to it in the war apparently, it scared everyone else but not Raven, she had her own war wounds, besides it was actually kinda cool to look at. He watched her potter around happily, that smile never leaving her face, he couldn't recall when she was ever that happy. He took comfort in that, Raven was a sweet girl that deserved to be happy, too many times had he seen her limping home with some sort of injury, a sweet girl like that should never be in pain. Ever. After she was done, she put away all the stuff she had used. Patting his goat Nana, she went up to him, that bulgy eye following every move.

"All done for another week John, and the animals are just fine"

He pulled out his wallet and took out several notes, Raven never took his payment and luckily he had a very scattered brain, his memory shorter than Jamies. "Your payment my lady" He smiled showing several black teeth. Raven took the money, pretended to put it in her pocket before handing it back to him.

"And your change good sir"

He chuckled as he put all his money back in his wallet, "For whatever reason your smiling Raven, keep it up. Its doing you wonders"

She gave a chuckle as she jumped the fence "Will do buddy!" She shouted running all the way home and up the hill. When she burst in she was a little weirded out to see John in her seat at the table playing on a laptop.

"Hey" John quickly looked up before going back to the screen, she wasn't the only one that loved video games. Raven planted her little ass right next to the laptop on the table.

"Hey yourself. How was your day?"

John shut the lid and looked to the beauty sitting on the table, even with slight grass stains all over her she was still attractive. "Day was normal, what about you, you look like you got into a fight with a lawn mower"

Raven let out a giggle that jiggled her tits around like jelly "Yes I did and as usual I won"

"Good to know" John got up and before he could walk away Raven grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close. Now that she had worked she wanted some pleasure, and who better than the one guy who actually gave her pleasure. John mumbled into her lips, his tongue going on auto and her legs pulling him closer. Her hands wrapped around his neck, the scent of him washing over him with great fury. She took his hand and guided it under her skirt, right now she was craving it like never before and the release had to come now because if it didn't there would be hell to pay. John gave her only one stroke before pulling his body out and away from her touch. She couldn't explain it but she didn't have time to make sense of it because he pulled his chair over to her and started kissing her belly down to her panties. Raven lay back on the table and let his tongue do its dance over her skin. He didn't remove any clothing, he merely pushed it aside. For now he had enough access for his evil intentions. Raven squirmed on the table as though it was a bed, trying to keep the yells and wild bucking to herself. When those eager finger slid inside her, the breath was stolen from her, so much enjoyment danced around her she had to bite her lip to keep it all in. John finally pulled those black lacy's off and pulled her so she was right on the edge and in easier reach of his waiting mouth. He mumbled against the sweet taste, the vibrations making Raven shudder in delight. John licked harder and faster, those fingers slamming deep inside. Raven couldn't control it anymore, the pleasure had won and before she knew it she was squirming and screaming, not caring if anyone heard. In a heated burst she let it all flow and John was rewarded with the sweet juices that he now craved like drugs. When she was done he pulled him self up before taking her hands and pulling her up, still sitting on the table. She gave him that devious grin spying that pitched tent, "Reckon you could reach?"

John unzipped his jeans and let himself jump for freedom, pulling her closer and lining everything up, reaching was easy, being as tall as he was finally worked to his advantage. He didn't wait for anything, he just shoved himself inside that wet vice closing around him before releasing him and letting him slam to his hearts content. Raven had to hold on for dear life, the power was always gonna make her lose her breath, his dick hitting spots that had been left dormant for a while. Together they moved, their mouths passing over hot skin in a dying need to feel every inch before it vanished. He stiffened inside her, swelling to a size that made her gasp. That warmth took her back to the promised land, she loved that feeling. Deep inside her mind she knew she always would. John slowed and pressed his now sweaty forehead against her's "I suggest we don't tell your sister that you just came where she eats dinner"

"You may have a point" Raven giggled, "So not what a table is for although it was damn fun"


	17. Of course Izzy has to ruin it

**Chapter 17 Of course Izzy has to ruin it**

"Honey! I'm home!" Izzy called out bursting through the front door, that smile on her face told the entire story, she really loved her convention, Raven however wanted her to leave again just so she could play with John again.

"Hey Izzy, how was the convention?" John asked from his seat on the couch, he paused his game so he could take her in properly. It was a little creepy that she was smiling so broadly.

"So good, I learnt three new ways to hack up a dead body, it was awe-some!"

"I didn't think morticians hacked dead up?" John asked confused, it was Raven that explained it because Iziah was looking at him like what was your point.

"She's a coroner, but she doesn't like the name so she calls herself a morticain, and yes I have explained the difference between the two"

"I don't like the coroner," Iziah pouted "It sounds to close to colon"

"Only you would make the connection Izzy" Raven said going back to her laptop, she was actually working instead of playing video games. Iziah looked bewteen John and Raven somewhat suspect,

"You've had sex"

"No I haven't" Raven waved it off hoping that this wasn't the day that Iziah was actually using her brain.

"I know you haven't" Izzy rolled her eyes at her sister, no way would Raven have sex, afterall Raven hated sex, it bored her. Instead she looked to John "So who was she? If it was a whore, I ain't gonna be happy"

"It wasn't a whore and honestly its not your business"

"Its my business if its a whore"

"She wasn't a whore, I know because I saw her and she wasn't whorey, she was actually really nice"

Iziah relaxed, "Thank God. So Cena, details."

John got up feeling really creeped out "Yeah, we ain't having this discussion" Quickly he fled up to his room and the hell away from her.

"So other than the convention how was your trip?"

"So good! I met someone, yay!"

"You met a guy at a dead body convention? Creepy"

"He wasn't creepy, he was so nice and hot. Wouldn't mind a peice of him in my bed"

Raven rolled her eyes "So your random sex was good then?"

Izzy let out a giggle, "Just because you hate sex doesn't mean I gotta" She flounced down to her basement, still as happy as ever.

"Don't hate it as much anymore" Raven smirked to herself.


	18. Sweet memories

**Chapter 18 Sweet memories**

John got used to having Izzy back, that was alright. Today he was back to work and everything was how it should be, at least thats what Izzy thought. John came downstairs with his bag packed and ready to go. Iziah and Raven were at the table doing a jigsaw, well Izzy was doing it, Raven was getting frustrated and contemplating cutting the bits so they fit.

"Guess I'll see you guys next week, have a good week guys"

"John have you got a ride?" Raven asked, luckily Iziah was too busy with her jigsaw to care what her sister had asked.

"Yeah I was gonna take the truck" It was always hard when he took his own truck but he had no other way at least that was the illusion.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted a lift, I've gotta stop in and see Uncle Hunter"

"Why?" Iziah suddenly gained interest in the conversation. She still couldn't help the feeling that things had changed between her sister and John.

Raven shrugged it off, lying to Izzy was always easy, "He wants me to deliver something to someone to do with something that we aren't mentioning"

"Oh" Izzy fell silent again and went back to her jigsaw.

"So John, do you wanna lift?"

"Sure."

Raven got up and pulled her keys, "Lets roll then"

The first part of the drive was silent, only the soft hum of the radio made any noise. Finally John spoke up, needing to say something so it wasn't awkward. "So, why do you have to see Hunter, if you don't mind saying"

"I don't, I just wanted to be alone with you so we could talk"

"About the weekend?"

"Yeah," Raven fidgeted a little, John saw how uncomfy she suddenly got.

"You don't want to press on any further?"

She let out a little sigh that did nothing but fill him with disappointing sadness, "John this weekend was great, it was one of the best I had ever had. But if we go any further, its only gonna end badly given my history. I don't want to wind up hating you, I still like you"

"How do you know it'll end that way?"

"It always does, and at the end the only one thats gonna be hurtin is you and I can't do that to you, like I said, I still like you"

"And it doesn't matter that I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself"

She glanced at him briefly before going back to the road. "You say that now but when you heart gets ripped out your gonna hate me, I wouldn't blame you but I actually don't want you hating me, which is weird now that I think about it"

"So your dismissing this weekend?"

"I'm not dismissin anything, nor will I stop the memory of it playin in my skull, I just think its best for the both of us that we don't proceed any further"

John didn't say anything, he just looked forward and flicked through what she had said. Maybe she was right, maybe she was wrong, he had no idea. Letting out a sigh, he decided that pushing for something that she didn't want was only going to make it worse.

"Alright"

She glanced at him again, "So we can remain friends?"

He gave her a smile, a little tight but not all together forced. "Course we can but I am forever going to remember your lips on my dick"

Raven howled with laughter, "Hope you do, cause I know I will"

It hurt a little that she wanted no more but he wasn't going to forget the best weekend he had had in the past ten years.


	19. Random whores

**Chapter 19 Random whores**

For a while everything was normal again, the three people lived together as though neither of them was harbouring any deep feelings. Raven just couldn't get her head around it, when she looked at him, her body craved him. When he spoke, her body yearned, she needed to have him again, it was fear that kept her from saying anything to him. She had made her choice so she had to live with it and leave it be. That deep feeling was starting to drive her insane, well more insane than usual. On a dull gray morning, Raven came inside to get a coffee, a random woman she didn't know was at her bench making coffee for herself.

"Am I in the right house?" Raven looked around, it was her house yet this stranger was still here.

"Yeah" She let out a smile, "I'm Melody, a friend of John's"

Cruel evil jealousy lept into her frame, a friend of John's her ass. Melody was the latest fuck on his list, calming down she reasoned she had a right to be jealous but no right to judge or get angry. Swallowing it she went to the jug and made her that sweet coffee in order to regain control on her feelings. Thankfully for her, Izzy came up the stairs. As soon as she saw Melody, Iziah made her feelings clear.

"Why is that whore in my house?"

"Izzy" Raven warned not much authroity in her voice. Izzy was saying what she was thinking. Izzy ignored her sister and went back on the attack.

"Seriously its like we're breeding whores, this ain't no whore house."

"Izzy stop it"

"No. You get that man down here right now and tell him if wants to have sex its to be not in my house with a whore"

"Iziah, stop it now!" Raven's eyes flared up, more angry that Melody was even here, drinking her coffee.

Iziah mumbled something before going back to her room. Melody smiled greatfully at Raven, "Thanks"

"Don't be thankful, I agree with her, your a whore and you just got used"


	20. I'm a damned fool

**Chapter 20 I'm a damned fool**

"Your in that state again aren't you?" Storm asked her cousin as they sat on Raven's bed sharing a coffee. Raven could usually sort out any problem, if it wasn't her own. Those were the only problems she couldn't get over, her own.

"Yeah," Raven let out a sigh "I'm a damned fool Storm"

"Why?"

"When Izzy went away I wound playing with John, alot"

Storm let out a chuckle "Was that the mistake, or am I still waiting on that part"

"I think he wanted more but I shut it down, and then he had some random whore and the jealousy flew like white hot sparks" Raven groaned putting her head in her hands, "I just don't know what to do anymore"

"Why did you say no to John?"

"Because we're two different people, he's a relationship guy and I'm...well I'm not built like that. I can't be that girly-girlfriend girl. its just too hard for me. Relationships scare me more than anything else in the world."

"Maybe its time you jump in head first and take a dare"

Raven rolled her eyes at her cousin, "I did that remember and by the time it was over I was more than glad to see the back of him, I don't want to hate John"

"Because you like him?" Storm pressed gently making another sigh utter Raven's lips.

"He's perfect, I know he has flaws because we all do but right now he just seems so perfect. He's enduring Izzy very well, he handles Jamies two thousand questions a minute with ease, he's funny, smart, and actually looks you in the face when talking to you"

Storm let out laugh "And the sex?" Knowing that sex was the part that Raven hated the most about anything related to having a partner.

"He fucks like a God" Raven sighed blissfully. Sadly she shook her head "But now thats gone, I told him no, I may not be an expert but even I know that men hate women that flip-flop"

Storm took her hand gently "So don't flip-flop, I'll get Izzy outta the house and you march yourself up stairs right now and tell him in your usual blunt manor what it is you actually want from him"

Raven smiled slightly, "I guess a purely sexual thing could be discussed right?"

"I don't see why not" Storm shrugged, "At least get his opinion on it"

Raven stood up so suddenly that Storm almost spilt coffee on the bed. "Ok you get rid of my sister so I can talk to John without her bursting in and being annoying"

"Done" Storm laughed pushing her cousin forward slightly "Go get him tigress"

Raven let a giggle before practically skipping inside and up the stairs.


	21. Just between us

**Chapter 21 Just between us**

Luckily Storm didn't have to endure taking Izzy out, she was already at work so Raven had a clear path to John. After one more encouraging push, Storm headed home while Raven climbed the stairs to her fate, with any luck. She just stared at his plain door still wondering what she was going to say or do. He didn't say anything about Melody but Raven sensed he was possibly mad about it. Plucking up the courage she raised her fist and knocked on the door, she was suddenly filled with nerves, nerves that weren't usually fluttering around in her stomach. John pulled the door open and tried to hide his own yearning, Raven had stopped paying him little visits, she had just stayed away.

"Everything alright Raven?"

She shook her head making loose ringlets fly madly "Can we talk?"

John held the door open for her, tentively she took a seat at the foot of his bed. She wanted to look at anything that wasn't his handsome face, it was easier to ignore the pulling in her heart that she couldn't explain. John sat next to her, trying with all his might not to leap on her right then and there. That feminine smell was intoxicating, shifting away from her a little he waited for her to speak.

"Firstly I would like apologize about what happened with Melody"

"Don't be, I've forgotten it" John waved her apology aside. Melody meant nothing to him, it was his feeble attempt to try and forget Raven, his attempt to try and make himself see that Raven wasn't special, she was just another woman. He had failed both times, he couldn't forget Raven nor could he not deny that she wasn't special, she was special, more than she realised.

"John I would like to sort something out, but it can't come out without making me sound like something I'm not"

"Raven your not making sense"

"Yeah that I got" Raven giggled "About that weekend, I don't want to forget it but I can't do full relationships, I'm not built for it, but" She pulled herself away from talking because she had no more words. "Do you have a problem with just a sexy thing between us"

"Just sex and thats it?"

"Sure put like that it sounds bad" Raven giggled before taking his hand "Two friends who enjoy each other naked. I can't do any more than that. Its just not somethin I can do"

John pulled her lips to his, her proposal sounded like the best thing in the world right now. Raven let herself fall back onto his bed their lips still entwined. Raven had never been so happy.


	22. Bruised ribs

**Chapter 22 Bruised ribs **

John hated watching her leave but he had no other choice but to let her go, at least for the meantime she would be coming back to him, so that was a bonus. Before she left a soft kiss was placed on his lips, a kiss that ghosted long after she had gone. John flopped back on his bed and just let his memory play through, everything about her was perfect, there were no mistakes when God made her, every inch of her screamed Goddess, Raven however didn't see it, she was just a person and like every person she had flaws and mistakes, not to him, she was his vision of an angel, or at least a really really good devil. John shut his eyes and let it all flow out, a movie in his head that he could play any time he wanted. He wasn't sure how long he was out of it but when his eyes flew open it was dark, and soft mumblings errupted from downstairs. Pulling himself up he went downstairs, hoping it was Raven. When he got there she was bent over, half her body in the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Raven, you ok?" John asked softly, one of her hands wrapped around her middle protectively, her other hand clasped so tight on the fridge handle her knuckles had turned white. Little spits of blood dripping on the floor. She straightend up and looked at him, hisses of pain escaping her lips.

"Hey, I'm fine, just a bit bruised" She still gave him that electricfying smile, even when she was pain she smiled at him.

"What happened this time?"

Raven shut the fridge and painfully made her way to the couch, he wanted to help her but he thought it would be better if he didn't touch her, it killed him but in his mind he had no other choice. Raven sat down in a painful lump, her arm still wrapped around her middle.

"Just a fuck load of punches to the ribs, idiots, I tell you sometimes I think that everyone is an idiot but me"

John took a seat beside her, gently his hands lifted her black shirt, her entire middle was purple, mesmerizing purple and violent blue, plus all the colours of the bow given the ink. "Have you been to the hospital? You could have a punctured lung"

She couldn't help but smile, deep somewhere inside him he cared, that was new for her but always welcome. "I'm fine, just bruised, if my lung was damaged I wouldn't be sitting here breathin normally, I would be gaspin and seeing a bunch of dead relatives"

He had to admit she had a point, other than the colourful state of her mid-section, she was otherwise fine. John put her shirt back in place and shocking him a little bit more, Raven collasped in his arms, his body warm and protective, it was what she needed for the moment. John didn't want to move her but he knew he should, the only thing that would do her good was sleep.

"C'mon we should get you to bed"

Raven looked up at him slightly timidly, "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? Then I won't have to fill the hottie"

"Sure, but on one condition" John smiled softly at her as he stood up, towering over her.

"Which is?"

John picked up her up like a newlywed, she giggled in his strong arms. "You are not walking up the stairs"

"Well I don't have any other choice do I?"

"Nope" John chuckled lightly carrying her up the stairs, her arms wrapping around his neck. For one night she could have a romantic moment, tomorrow would be another day.


	23. Peanut brittle & tacos

**Chapter 23 Peanut brittle and tacos**

A few days after seeing those bruised ribs, John couldn't get the image of it out of his skull, he knew this was a bad idea, agreeing to something that he just couldn't do. He hated to admit it, but he was the one guy that actually liked being with a partner, he liked the aspect of having someone there through the crazy journey that was life itself, purely sex wasn't something he could do but now he couldn't back out, its what he had agreed too. The reason he was agonizing so badly was because seeing those ribs on that perfectly lovely girl, anger and rage poured through his veins, whoever did that was going to pay, pay big time. For a split second he felt like his best friend Randy, so angry and evil. At least her sister had made her relax from work until she was at least not wrapping that arm around her waist in mild protection. He listened from his spot on the couch as the two girl at the table argued, Iziah didn't want her sister to go back to work next week but Raven wasn't having it, working was all she had. John wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, if she just said the word, she could have him too. John just couldn't put his finger or any other part of himself on it, never had any feeling he had had was like this, this need and want. This craving and yearning. For a moment he disconnected himself from the twins verbal fighting, he had never liked it when women fought, it just reminded him of cats, but then again when the twins fought it wasn't exactly hair pulling and scratching, they actually threw punches and kicks, they knew each other so well it was actually a fight within a fight. Iziah rolled her eyes at her sister, technically out of the both of them, Raven was the baby, as always Iziah was ready and willing to come out and make the world a badder place, Raven however actually didn't want to go out there, nothing had changed much since birth. "I just want you to be safe damnit Raven"

"I know, but this is what I have and I sorta wanna keep it"

"Well you won't be hanging on much if you keep coming home all bruised and battered"

Raven placed a hand on her sister's, "I'll tell you what if you makes you feel safer, I'll start takin the gun"

"Well it won't get me off your back entirely but'll help"

"Thank you" Raven stood up and started limping up the stairs, "I'm gonna have a soak, when you've finished being a bitch, you may join me"

Iziah decided to catch up on paperwork as John casually got up and headed upstairs himself, Iziah said nothing, her silver eyes on the papers but he was pretty sure he saw her smirk.

John tapped on the door soflty, wanting but not wanting to interrupt, his body wanted her flesh but his heart craved her, it was always hard for him to turn either off, especially when he knew he should. Raven said nothing so John just went in deciding it was ok. He could tell just from looking at her that she was naked, those purple and blue markings screaming at him.

"Hey" John said softly making Raven raise her head, that smile only set his heart to blazing.

"Hey yourself, are you comin to join me?"

John took off his shirt but left the shorts on, he hoped it would be easier that way. He liked trying to fool himself, it never worked but he still liked trying. "Thought about it, if you don't mind"

"More the merrier"

That water had never felt so good, it gave him some sort of weird comfort, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was like why he liked Raven so much, he knew that it was bad for him but yet he wanted it like nothing else.

"I've never seen that from her" John said more to the air, thinking back on the conversation down stairs. "She was caring, almost"

Raven let out a little laugh, making her bust jiggle sending mini waves throughout the spa. "Yeah I was weirded out too"

"I always thought that Iziah didn't like you, or love you even"

"Seems that way, but you are wrong, so so wrong. Iziah loves and protects me to the point where you would stop and think that maybe she loves me a little too much"

"Either way, its good to see you guys talking and not trying to kill each other"

"Thats what twins do John, they want to kill eachother but they would kill for eachother. We're no different"

"I think you two are very different, at least compared to the two dippy twins we have at work"

"Didn't think I would ever hear an insult towards women come from you mouth John Cena"

John couldn't help but laugh, he had heard almost every response there was to hear from women, but Raven always caught him off guard, he actually didn't know what to expect from her. He liked it more than he thought.

"I'm channeling my inner Randy Orton"

"Yeah thats just weird and wrong, don't ever do that again"

"I promise" John smirked but somewhere inside he meant it. Not being able to stand it any longer he gently took her wrist and pulled her closer to him, just having her in his arms was enough, that heartbeat in perfect timing to his own. Her skin glid over his as her mouth worked its way to his mouth, heavenly silence crawled throughout the room as their tongues danced, her hands just trailing his stomach, her nails raking lightly on his flesh. Raven let out a little mewl, needing more of his body to satisfy her needs.

"If your smokin in there can you at least not put the ash in the spa, I hate gettin it on my skin!" Iziah shouted up, they didn't jump but they broke apart so they wouldn't be caught. John didn't know it, but Raven did, Iziah would actually snap if she ever learnt that Raven had decided to play with John when she strictly forbade it. Everyone should listen to Iziah, always. When Iziah came in, in bikini and all she had no idea what exactly was going on. To her it looked like what it was, two people in the spa enjoying the water, what she didn't know, John's hand had somehow managed to find its way between Raven's legs, that nimble finger stroking soft and slow. Raven had to keep the grunts and jolts to herself. John lulled his head back, it just looked like what it was meant to be, it just looked normal. Iziah got in and let out a deep loud groan, it was the only one that hid Raven's low growl of pleasure. Luckily Iziah couldn't see John's face, that pleased smile and lit eyes would of given away the whole game. When his finger hit that magic button Raven couldn't help but jump.

"What the hell gots you so jumpy?" Iziah demanded, for the moment his fingers had stopped.

"Nothing, just got a fright"

Iziah shot her a weird look as Raven jumped again, a low groan hitting her throat.

"Is it your ribs"

"Yes!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"I don't know!" Raven shouted again barely keeping his name to herself. John liked the torture, it was a little payback not to mention he was enjoying the wetness grow. Her legs shook and her eyes were rolling more than usual. Deciding enough was enough, he quickly bought her to the end, Iziah just looked at her sister not knowing what was going on. She put it down to her injured ribs and the hot water, John's lulled back head and un-moving body seemed oblivious to what Raven was even doing. Those silver orbs rolled all the way back in her head, her body shaking and sweating. When she came down she looked to her sister, embarrassed and more than a little ready to pay John back, oh he was so playing the wrong game with the wrong girl.

"You ok Raven?"

"Yeah, ribs not agreein with the water, must go now. Superman away!" Raven practically flew out the spa and away from them.

"Well that was weird" Iziah looked at the slammed door, out of the corner of those peircing eyes she saw it. That look from his clear blue eyes, she didn't like it but maybe she had to do this in order for Raven to be ok.

"I take it you want some peanut brittle" Iziah asked pleasantly, John didn't like her smile, it was meant to be warm but all he felt was cold.

"I want some what?"

"Peanut brittle" Iziah said simply, John wouldn't get that but soon enough he would and then everything would be alright. With any luck.

"I'm not following."

"I'll try to break it down, you want peanut brittle and I want tacos. When you get me tacos, I'll get you peanut brittle but only if you promise with your life that you won't hurt that peanut brittle, I actually like the peanut brittle"

"Ok, I'm gonna get out now because your kinda creeping me out a bit"

"Just think about it, long and hard because eventually you'll get it"

John was pretty sure he wouldn't but he promised to think about it anyways. Luckily he was dressed because almost instantly he bumped into Jamie, he wasn't even sure how that even happened, last he checked Jamie wasn't even in the house. "Hey Jamie"

"Hi!" Jamie bounced "Is Izzy still in there?"

"Yeah, talking about peanut brittle and tacos, so you may wanna stear clear"

Jamie giggled her whole tiny body bouncing with excitement, "Raven lurrrrrves peanut brittle!"

That hit him, Peanut brittle was Raven, Iziah was going to exchange her sister for tacos, he had a feeling it wasn't food and now he had to find out who exactly represented tacos, that was a mission in itselt. John went to his room and flopped down, a soft hiss of pain aching from the blankets. Pulling them back he saw the cause, the peanut brittle was naked in his bed.

"Why are you here?"

"Would you like me to leave?"

"I want you to leave like I don't like peanut brittle"

Raven giggled as he moved so she was resting against him "I lurrrrrrrrve peanut brittle"

"So I heard"


	24. Loopy

**Chapter 24 Loopy**

"I have to thank you yet I feel I should punch you" John started as he and Randy took a seat at the food court of some fancy mall. John didn't pay much attention to it, his mind was too busy argueing with himself over Raven.

"Why are you thanking me with a punch to the face?" Randy asked, he had noticed the change in John, he had seen him in love before but this was different, he harboured some sort of deeper feeling than love, something that even John hadn't figured.

"I've been having sex alot lately, more than I ever thought possible, man its great" John grinned making Randy laugh "But then theres the other problem"

"Which is?"

John let out a sigh "We both want different things and I don't know if I can keep that a secret any longer"

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"No, because she said straight out that she could only do a sexy thing, nothing beyond that"

"Well like always Cena, you do have some options"

"Please explain them cause I see nothing"

"You can stay and hope like hell that she winds up feelin the same way, or you can go and wonder what if, or you could just enjoy the moments and stop thinking so much"

John laughed, trust Randy to be so black and white. Black or white, John knew he had a point and it didn't take long for him to make his mind up, he just hoped that he wouldn't be waiting for something that just wouldn't happen.

When he got home he wasn't surprised to see the latest weird scene, Raven was lying in the middle of the floor, one hand in the air like she was writing. Her other hand was resting across her stomach, her latest injury popping at him, her hand in a thick black cast. Iziah was sitting beside her reading her many papers. Only Izzy looked up when John opened the door.

"What happened this time?"

"Raven was doing some repairs and the hammer slipped, its just a broken hand"

Raven giggled at nothing, a little high pitched and girly to be coming from her, she kept up with her writing.

"She's a little loopy at the moment, they gave her some morphine to take away the pain, she'll be fine in the morning"

"Whats she doing?"

"You tell me and we'll both know" Iziah looked at her sister, her face stuck in concentrate mode. That pink studded tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. "Raven? You ok?"

"Uh-huh" Raven kept writing furiously, whatever she was writing it was obviously important, to her anyways. Her hand stopped mid-air as only one silver eye landed on John, he couldn't help it, his whole body lit up when her faced beamed at his presence. "Hey Johnny! How is you?"

"Good, hows the hand?"

"A little broken" Raven giggled, her hand still stuck in the air. "Hey can you do that thing"

"What thing?"

"That thing where you wave your hand in your face"

Just to make her happy, John did his you can't see me, Raven laughed like it was the greates thing ever, with her broken hand she copied him prefectly. "No wonder you do that so much, its so much fun" Raven laughed again as her hand kept waving in her face, "Oh God now I'm dizzy" She sat up, her hand not moving from the air, "Do you get dizzy doing that?"

"Yes, yes I do. Thats why I only do it at work"

Raven flopped down again, her head bouncing off the carpet with a dull thud, she didn't seem fazed by it so John left it.

"Can you keep an eye on her?" Izzy whispered so Raven couldn't hear, "When she's on morphine she's a little loopy so you can't leave her on her own and I really need the bathroom"

John nodded taking Izzy's place on the floor while she whipped down the stairs, John didn't ask but figured that she had one down there. Raven kept her writing, mumbling little bits and peices that John didn't catch. She finally let out a sigh as her hand stopped again. "John can you wait for me? Some day I might be ready but not right now, never right now"

John had no idea what she was talking about but he hoped it was what he was thinking about. "Ok"

"You'll wait?"

"Sure"

Raven went back to her air scribbles, her whole face lit up as her hand become more furious as the ideas struck her and she had to fight to get them all out.

"Raven are you sure your ok?"

"Yes." She let out a sigh "You know John I think I may like you more than a friend and sexy buddy, I'm not sure yet I'm still trying to figure that out. Hence the writings in the air"

"Well I can wait for a little while but just so you can figure it out"

"Thanking you" Raven suddenly rubbed the air annoyed, it was like she was erasing all the mistakes, "Thanks a lot, now I've gotta start all over again"


	25. Why can't we?

**Chapter 25 Why can't we? **

Raven's eyes burst open in the morning from the worst sleep she had ever had, it wasn't the same. Everything about it was wrong, starting with the bed. She was in her own bed, in her usual pjs and as always alone. Pain rocketed up her hand making her look at it and giggle, "Oh thats right, the hammer" Pulling herself up she hoped Izzy could inform her on what happened after the morphine was injected, that was the biggest issue so far, not remembering what exactly she had done and said between the morphine and going to bed. Hopefully it wasn't like last time when she knocked out some girl then her meat-headed boyfriend came round wanting some, true to Raven fashion she gave him some alright, it meant her harpoon was taken away but it was well worth it. Come to think of it, she actually couldn't remember why she even had a harpoon in the first place. It took her a little longer than usual to get dressed, her hand decided it didn't want her wearing clothing, Raven would of agreed if she actually wasn't cold, Raven didn't like wearing clothes, all they did was restrict and restrain. Two things she couldn't bear, in any circumstance. When she was done, she marched inside hoping Izzy was at the table waiting, instead she got John and his breakfast, she wasn't sure what it was but it smelt good, too bad she probably couldn't eat it. He gave her a big grin as his blue eyes lit up. "Morning Raven"

"Hi. Reason your staring at me like that?"

He just shrugged, not telling her anything.

"Have you seen Izzy this mornin?"

"Yeah, she went to work."

"Damn"

"Somethin I could help with?"

"Just wonderin if she could fill me in what happened between the morphine and me going to bed"

His whole face fell as he got the horrible truth, she had no clue of what she said last night, he was waiting for something that was said under the influence of drugs, which meant she didn't mean it.

"I don't know" John spat out icily before charging up to his room, again to nurse a cracked heart.

"Ok, I've done somethin really bad to piss him off" Raven said aloud glad that Izzy wasn't there to question it, Raven could only sit at the table and think hard, what did she do to John that had made him so damn angry? That was todays mystery.

John slammed the door shut with such force the whole wall rattled. John just didn't get it, life could be very un-fair when it wanted. John as always went back to the comparisons, he knew that only made things worse but he couldn't help it. Randy, who was the worlds greatest prick to women got the girls hanging off him, but he, well he was the one always winding up with the hurt heart, through it he had to smile, they were getting better at it, instead of being cheating gold-digging whores, it only took words this time, of course he didn't expect any thing less outta Raven, even her mistakes reeked of perfection. Harsh banging and his name suddenly engulfed him. "John?" Two bangs, "John?" Two bangs "John?" Two bangs before he opened the door.

"What?"

"Hi" Raven said with a little giggle before turning serious, pulling out a long bit of paper with her tidy scrawl. "Ok, I have no clue what I did to you last night so I have made a list, I'm hopin you will have enough patience to let me go through it"

John let out an angry sigh, she had already cracked his heart, did she really have to finish the job? Yes, according to Izzy, Raven never did anything half heartedly. "Fine"

"Alright" Raven looked at her list "Did I bite you?"

"No"

"Did I call some sort of insulting name?"

"No"

"Did I smack you with the cast or one of your friends or girlfriends?"

"No, and I don't have any girlfriends, just you, my sexy buddy"

"Right, well that takes care of that. Ok, did I insult your family?"

"No"

"Did I punch you with my good hand?"

"No" John was starting to grow tired of her list, she had everything but the right thing.

"Did I say something to you that you didn't want to hear, for example, your not as good as Brock Lesnar. Wait, scratch that, even on drugs I wouldn't say that. I hate him, oh man I really hate him" Raven quickly crossed it out, she didn't want to get distracted with her hatred for that man, him and the French. "Ok did I say something that made you happy but now that you think about it, it hasn't made you happy"

"Yeah, I guess thats it"

"Haha! Right, give me a moment and I'll be back with another list of things I could of said, oh thats gonna be fun"

John couldn't help it, that smile crossed his face before he could stop it, his way of knowing Raven was through her sister, Iziah was more than happy to 'warn' him about Raven, according to Izzy, she wasn't the one to watch out for, it was Raven. One thing he told her straight off the bat, Raven only tried this hard when she wanted something so badly she would kill for it. From the look in her eyes, he guessed that she would kill something so he wouldn't be angry at her anymore. Taking her lips in his, he let himself push aside last night, he didn't have a defenite answer so maybe he should stop assuming he knew, truth was, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Raven forgot what she did wrong, his lips telling her that it was ok, at least for now. He pulled away much too soon for her liking.

"John whatever I did to upset you, I'm sorry, really I am"

He touched her face softly with his thumb, he had seen so many sides to her it was a little dizzying. "Don't worry about it, I was being an idiot."

"So we're ok?"

"Yeah, we're good"

She hugged him happily, her arms just managing to reach around his bulky frame. Deep inside a spark ignited, ignited so brightly she litterly lept away from him, blushing. "Sorry, I must go now. Superman away!"

Raven flew so fast down the stairs and out to her room, she really could of been superman.

Iziah got home just after eight, as always washing her bloody hands in her sister's prized sink. Izzy ignored the insults her sister puffed out, Iziah's happy mood just couldn't be ruined, not today. Work was all normal, cut up the body, label the jars, sew it up. All the same until her boss told her she had a visitor, she expected Raven but instead got her mystery man from the weekend, Iziah was pleasantly surprised, right there in the morgue they had a typical romantic moment, it was all she could of hoped for. Now that she was happy nothing could ruin that, nothing. Not even a whore. Thats just how happy she was. Raven asked her very nicely to go and ask John if he wanted some dinner, doing a small task like that was fine by her now. Happily she trudged up the stairs to his room, raising her hand she suddenly stopped, his manly voice sinking into her.

"Best lay ever, I'm tellin you, lips like silk"

Iziah couldn't stop listening, her smile growing, she hated gossip but when it was juicy like this she couldn't help herself. Before he got off the phone, Iziah jumped down the stairs, her grin wider than ever.

"What?" Raven asked from her computer not looking up at all, from the way the vibrations ran up her seat Iziah was jumping.

"Omg! Omg! Omg!"

"What?"

"So good! Juicy even!"

"What?"

"I was just upstairs about to ask John for dinner and I overheard something"

Raven rolled her eyes finally looking up at her sister, "Don't go around listenin to people's private conversations, its rude"

"I don't care, you should of heard it Rae, apparently the girl he's banging now is better than any girl he's ever had"

Raven kept the blush to herself as Iziah went into more detail about what John had said. It was flattering in its own weird way. Raven couldn't help the sudden interest, now she had to know more. John came down the stairs, smiling as usual but his eyes were brighter than ever.

"Hi John" Izzy said slyly "How are you? Highly satisfyed?"

"What?"

"Well a little birdy told me" "Izzy shut it, and stop listenin in on peoples conversations"

"You were listening?"

"Iziah stop it or else something real bad is gonna happen, somethin so bad that I don't even know what that is yet"

Iziah huffed an insult but kept quiet about what she had heard, John however was slightly freaking out, hopefully Iziah hadn't heard anything incriminating, that would be bad. Apparently. Dinner was the usual, they talked about the day and just safe topics. Until Iziah couldn't control herself any longer.

"So John, you and this girl, how long you been together?"

"Not long" John shot a look at her sister "Why so interested anyways?"

"Just curious, I've never seen her or even knew she exsisted"

"I'm allowed to have a private life you know"

"Yes he is now Iziah shut it before I take this fork and jam it in your pretty little eyeball and mail it to your sister"

"Fine" Iziah huffed, however Raven couldn't help it, she had to ask the burning question in her skull.

"John can I ask you a wrestling question?"

"Sure"

"If two guys are in a no DQ match then does that mean that your new girl is better in the sack then your ex-wife?"

"Raven!" Iziah looked to her sister in surprise before looking to John "Does it?"

John pushed his chair back, a little annoyed yet amused. "Why are you two so fixated on this?"

"Because if I were that girl and I had just heard that I was the best you had had I'd wanna do this" Raven suddenly lept up and started doing a victory dance, her arms twirling in a circle, pure happiness on her face. John stormed upstairs muttering insults and annoyance.

"Oops I think we made him mad" Izzy giggled "Who wants to say their sorry?"

"I will" Raven sighed, "I'll apogolize and you can go and rent a movie, possibly something with a mean twist, like _Saw_, oh wait, _Bloodlust 2_"

"Alright" Iziah quickly grabbed her keys and escaped, she would rather spend hours at the movie store trying to pick a movie they hadn't seen then apologize, she would always take the other option if it meant getting out of apologizing.

Raven tapped on his door timidly, she wasn't even sure why John was even mad, but she picked it had something to do with her gloating and victory dance, that was actually pretty fun for her but she couldn't admit to that, he was already angry and annoyed.

"What?" John yanked the door open, his blue orbs suddenly hard. It was hard to see his soft orbs like that but thats just how it was.

"Can we talk?"

"No"

"Please?"

He held the door open so they could have some privacy, "So?"

"John I'm sorry that I annoyed you, but it was just good news to me"

"What? Why?"

Raven let out a held breath before plonking down on the edge of his bed, "I'm not very good at this sort of thing, all aspects of relationships I fail at, to hear that I was doing somethin right, and better than any one else at something I'm not very good at, well it made me very happy. So I'm sorry that you made me happy, and I'm sorry about the dance, I just couldn't help it"

John sat next to her and took her hand, "Raven can I point something out, something you might not see"

"Whats that?"

"We're in a relationship"

"What? No we're not, I can tell if that were the case"

"How?"

"Because I wouldn't be happy, whenever I'm in a relationship I'm un-happy. I'm happy therefore, no relationship. See, simple math right there"

John latched to her chin, making those silver pools look deep at him, almost through to his soul. "Why can't we try? So far everything is alright, why won't you give me a chance?"

"John" Raven said soflty, moving her eyes from his, it was just too hard and scary.

"I'm only asking for a chance Raven, I'm not sure how much longer I can wait"

Raven wanted to say yes, every inch of her pushed her to say yes but her one ally, her brain, told her to wait, just resist a little longer until you figure things out. For the first time since starting this thing with John she was happy for her cell ringing. She was even happier that it was work ringing, "We'll talk about this later, ok?"

She didn't even give him a chance to reply, she flipped up the phone and ambled out.


	26. Regular occurance

**Chapter 26 Regular occurance**

John woke up in the morning to silence, that was weird for him, usually there was some sort of noise. Squabbling, humming or banging of pots and pans as Raven got breakfast ready. Pulling on his clothes he smiled at the empty space beside him, he still held high hopes that Raven would be sharing his bed soon enough, he liked waking up next to her. It was simply a lost pleasure that he had missed. John came downstairs to find Iziah at the table with her papers, from what he heard, she was behind in her paperwork.

"Hey, Raven not up yet?"

"Not home yet" Iziah answered her eyes not leaving the papers, "How the hell can someone have three kidneys and no heart, oh wait, two kidneys and a severed heart, fuck sakes Frank, write neater you idiot"

"She's not home yet?" John asked more than concerned, apparently Izzy didn't find that worrying.

"Nah, she'll be back soon enough, she always makes it home. Stupid people and their freakin spellin skills, there is no U in heart, freakin idiots"

John however was a little more un-easy, he felt it in his guts, something bad had happened to Raven. Oh he hoped he was wrong, he wasn't sure he could handle that, seeing her more injured than usual.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?"

Iziah finally looked up, it was then John noticed that she was wearing glasses, not fake ones like that bimbo Eve, but actual reading glasses, she suited them. Of course Iziah was the twin of Raven, she could pull anything off just like her sister. "John she'll be fine, she's either on her way now or she's still workin or she's in the hospital or morgue" Izzy muttered the last part in hopes that John wouldn't hear it, he did hear it and he wasn't happy or any more at ease.

"What!"

"Oh relax Cena, Raven will be fine, she always bounces back" Iziah took off her glasses and went to the phone, "Hello?" Iziah groaned "Again? Alright I'll be right there, ok thank you Doc"

"What happened?" John asked his heart leaping into his throat. "Is Raven alright?"

"She will be, right now I gotta get my delicious booty to the hospital"

Freak out was now the official colour of John's face, Iziah hated that he was next to her pestering her while she was trying to drive. Which she did not get, she was already driving like a mad-woman, she couldn't do much more than that. When she stopped and got out, John instantly ran to the front desk to inquire about Raven, Iziah however grabbed his shirt and pulled him away.

"Relax I know where I'm going." Iziah didn't let go of his shirt until they were right outside room thirteen, "She's in here, she always is"

"Hello honey" Raven smiled tiredly, all sorts of tubing sticking out from her body. The only part of her that wasn't bloody or beaten was her pretty face. Other than that she seemed ok, John wanted to throw himself at her and hug her happily but he couldn't. Not with Izzy right there, thankfully for him Izzy hugged her.

"What happened this time?"

Raven opened her gown a little making John gasp, that scar running down her chest was fresh and raw, they had just managed to put her back together. "The usual, I'll be here a couple of days then I'm officially off work for the next six months or so"

Izzy rolled her eyes "Oh good Lord, I can only imagine what your gonna be like"

"Oh stop being a drama queen, now that I got my guy I can be off work so the body can recover. Just like you wanted, remember"

"Actually what I want is coffee"

"Can you get me one?" Raven asked from her bed, that smile on her face as though she wasn't in hospital. She was perfectly fine according to her.

"Having coffee can't be good for you in your state"

"Talking without gettin me a coffee can't be good for you" Raven shot at her sister, anything to be alone with John.

Without another word she left to get the coffee, anything to get away from Raven and her possibly morphine induced fantasies. Once she was gone Raven turned to John who hadn't made a noise or made a move since seeing her in that bed all bound up. "Wanna sit down?"

"What happened?" John asked quietly taking a seat beside her, seeing her like that was enough for him to realise the obvious, not that he would admit that, at least not yet.

"Accident" Raven waved it aside, she didn't want to get into that at least not right now. "I wanted to talk to you about what we were talkin about before I wound up here"

"I think you've already made your choice" John sighed taking her hand, "We want two different things, I guess you were right, we're two different people"

"I would like to try a relationship" Raven choked out, she shuddered at the word 'relationship' That word was filthy evil to her but if it meant having John then maybe she could endure it for a while longer. "But we have to keep it between us, Izzy will so not be happy if she finds out, its best if its just us. Me and you"

John lent forward and kissed her cheek, "I would really like that. Get some rest and we'll chat when your home"

Raven mumbled something before closing her eyes and settling into a sleep. He couldn't help but smile, he knew deep down that she was a keeper, even if she did have a death wish.


	27. A simple pleasure

**Chapter 27 A simple pleasure**

Like she promised, two days after being in that damn hospital bed and dealing with people that she clearly didn't like, Raven was back home, Iziah was meant to pick her up but Raven as always decided against that. She had managed to make it up the hill by herself, only small stabs of pain rocketing throughout her core, she was happy to see her sister home, even if John wasn't around.

"Hey, I thought I was meant to pick you up?"

"I got tired of waiting" Raven half shrugged quickly taking a seat, the pain in her chest was too much right now. "Could you grab me a glass of coke, I guess I gotta take some painkillers"

"You better not have morphine in there Raven, because I'm working on a brand new case tonight and I don't want to get a phonecall saying that your on the roof again trying to bring down UFOs"

Raven laughed "That happened once Izzy"

"One time is one time too many"

"So what case are you working on?"

Iziah's eyes lit up in pleasure, Iziah was the one girl that enjoyed her job with death a little too much, her job made her who she was. "Young guy hung himself"

"Hows that a case, suicide doesn't usually require your efforts"

"He also had nice cut marks on his wrists, cuts that were made after he was dead"

"So he hung himself then tried to slit his wrists?"

"Exactly, now you know why I'm totally loving this case"

"Well go, don't let me hold you back from the gory messy puzzle that has no doubt got you horny"

Iziah giggled grabbing her jacket and a snack for later, "If only I had a guy that got the same way I get when seeing a corpse"

"Seriously go, your startin to creep me out a bit"

Iziah gave another chuckle before leaving her sister alone, for a split second she popped herself in the door again, "Are you gonna be ok here by yourself Rae?"

"I'll be fine, now go away so I can rest"

With one last role of her silver eyes she was finally out of the house and away from Raven. She managed to pull herself from the chair and got her own drink, that didn't matter at least Izzy was away from her, that was a bonus. Just as she swallowed the little pills to take away the pain, John walked through the door.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Pretty much the same really." Raven put her glass away and hobbled to the couch, she hated sitting down and doing nothing, it made her feel lazy but the pain wouldn't stop its circuit so sitting down was her only option. "What you been up too?"

"Just some rounds for work" John took off his jacket and instantly sat next to her, "Is your sister home?"

Raven grinned up at him, "Nah, just left for work, from the looks of it she won't be back tonight so we're completely alone"

John put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, her small body moulded his body so well. Her tiny legs folded under her, those slender arms resting on his stomach lightly.

"So are we still talkin, or is the talkin done?"

"I think we're done unless there's something else you wanna add?"

"Not really, except I'm so comfy here I don't wanna move but perhaps I should cause I'm gonna get uncomfy pretty fast"

John pulled himself away from her, standing up he gently pulled her up and picked her worn injured body off the floor. As he walked up the stairs Raven couldn't help but giggle, giggle with a little bit of nerves. "No energy for that John"

"We're not gonna do that Rae" John said softly prying open his door. He flipped the door shut with his foot before laying her down on the bed. Her eyes glued to his body as he stripped down to his shiny boxers, her body and brain starting to argue again, the body wanted his naked flesh, the brain wanted to rest. John crawled in beside her, softly his fingers un-did her black shirt. Raven could sit up enough so he could pry it off and throw it too the floor. Gently he pulled down her black pinstripe skirt and stockings, now she was in nothing but her underwear, after gently arranging her in his bed she lay snuggled up in his muscled frame, the warmth of his body making her relax better than any drug could. John kissed her forehead softly before turning on the tv, "Anything you wanna watch Raven?"

"As long as its sports, I don't care"

Happy with that he found a sports channel and together they laid watching tv, Raven didn't know why but this felt better than anything, just laying with him feeling his warm body and soft pounding heart, she lasted roughly six seconds of the game before she fell asleep. John cast an eye down on her, sleeping soundly like some sort of tattooed angel, so beautiful and relaxed. Watching her sleep and feeling that soft skin was the best simple pleasure he had ever known. John wanted it to last forever.


	28. Soft & sweet

**Chapter 28 Soft & sweet**

When Raven opened her eyes it was dark, not too late but late enough that it was dark. "What time is it?" She asked groggily turning around to face John, he was still up watching sports. Obviously she had rolled away from him which she didn't like, for the first time in her life she actually wanted to roll towards someone, not away.

"Half nine, hungry?"

Raven sat up properly, "Yeah a little" She sniffed the air, "I smell cajun noodles with fried rice and...veges and...hot sweet chillie sauce"

"You have an excellant nose" John laughed passing her a small container with the exact things she named.

"Oh thats nothin, I can _hear_ pudding" Raven opened the little package, greatful that she could at least eat it without puking. "So who won?"

John shrugged "I wasn't paying much attention, I was more worried about you"

"Me?"

"You were groaning alot in your sleep, grasping at your chest and then your ribs"

Raven didn't say anything as she shoveled noodles into her mouth like an expert with a pair of chopsticks.

"Raven?"

She stopped and looked at him, he was so innocent and sweet that she actually comtemplated telling him about her dangerous world.

"What happened?"

She put down the box and finally looked at those deep sky blue orbs, so innocent and somewhat caring. "I got caught"

"By who?"

"The bad guy"

"Yeah I guessed that much, I don't know many good people that would try and slice a girl open like a fish"

Raven let out a sigh, "I was about to do what I do best when he caught me from no-where. Before I knew it, he was slicin me open and leaving me to die, Bobby thankfully was on time unlike every other time"

John had a little peice of info but it wasn't enough to peice anything together, he left it for now. Hopefully at some point she would open herself fully to him, when she was ready he would listen, in his mind there was nothing she could say that would turn him away. Unless of course she said something like she was a serial killer of children, then he would walk away and no one would exactly blame him.

"What happened with your ex-wife?" Raven asked softly, she only asked to prove a point, some scars are still fresh long after they have healed.

"Thats a sore spot, not something I like to discuss"

"With me or just in general?" She couldn't help the hurt, even though she didn't expect him to say, it still hurt the way he said it.

John settled down with her pulling her body to his, just enjoying her while he could. "In general, a wise woman once said that sometimes in order to beat stupidity is to ignore it"

Raven laughed feeling a little better "Thats how I get rid of my sister"

John took her lips just needing to feel them, feel them before they were ripped away, "Seeing as how she ain't here, maybe we should take full advantage of that"

"I totally agree" Raven smiled pushing herself into his waiting arms, maybe if she took it slow it wouldn't hurt so much, no chance, Raven never liked the easy way of doing things, that was just how she worked.


	29. Slippery words

**Chapter 29 Slippery words**

Iziah pushed the door open wearily, she loved her night but even she needed a break from her work, sometimes the blood just wouldn't come off. Luckily for her and her growling stomach, Raven and John were sitting at the table for dinner, her's already in the oven ready for her to eat.

"Hey Izzy" They both greeted her as she let out a grunt, going to the oven.

"Bad day Izzy?" John asked picking up his beer and taking a short gulp.

"It was heaven!" Iziah sung out taking her plate to the table, "But sometimes you need a break, know what I mean?"

"Yeah I kinda do"

"Would you two stop talkin about work? Your makin me jealous" Raven growled out stabbing her potatoes with her fork. "Stuck here for six months with nothin to do, I'm gonna get so bored"

"Well as long as you don't go climbin on the roof again tryin to get rid of UFO's"

John glanced at Raven, he hoped his face resembled mild interest instead of what it really was, intense interest that burnt so bad it hurt. Taking another drink of beer, Iziah went on with her story, "Seriously Raven, you woke everyone up especially when you tumbled down and broke your arm" Iziah shuddered, "Oh good Satan, I can still remember what you were like on the morphine"

"I wasn't that bad"

"Ah yeah you were"

"If you two are gonna fight, could you not. Some of us are actually enjoying the dinner"

Raven and Izzy laughed, maybe they should give him one night where it didn't end with them trying to destroy each other. Raven went back to toying with her food while her sister explained to John the correct way to remove an eyeball. Raven wasn't sure if John was actually interested or if he was just humouring her, John seemed interested but then again he was paid to act day in and day out. Under the cover of the table, Raven pulled out her cellphone and sent a quick text. While he talked to Izzy he pulled out his phone and cast a quick eye over it, easily he kept that smirk to himself. _Wanna see something better than a munted eye ball?_

_Sure_

_Drop your fork _

"Your eyes are on fire" Izzy comented at John "Good text I take it"

"Yeah" John went to grab his beer again but accidentally knocked his fork off the table, it actually was an accident. John bent down to pick it up from under the table, his blue eyes lighting up even more. Just an inch Raven's legs were parted and all he saw was beautiful flesh, free and needing to be touched. When John straightend up Iziah was looking at him intently.

"So whats her name?"

"Who?"

"The chick that sent you a very good text message"

"It doesn't matter"

"Are you ashamed of her?"

"No"

"Then why can't you say her name?"

"Because its my business, thats why"

"So your ashamed of her?"

"I'm not ashamed of my girlfriend" John regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth, Iziah's eyes lighting up even more like a dog with a bone.

"You have a girlfriend? Thats great"

"Izzy stop it"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Am I making you uncomfy Raven?" John asked looking at her, trying to tell her that he won't say a word, no matter how badly Iziah pestered him.

"No" Raven shifted slightly in her seat, "Izzy just leave it"

"Why? I'm not hurting anyone." She turned back to John "So whats her name?"

"Izzy please just stop it" Raven pleaded with her sister,

"Why?"

"Remember that thing we were discussin on the first night?"

Izzy's face twisted in confusion for a moment, "Oh right, sorry"

"What?" John asked looking at both girls, missing out on this seemingly important peice of information.

"Raven doesn't want you to know that she'd probably be jealous of your new girlfriend because she likes you" Izzy spit out before putting her hand over her mouth, "OMG, I am so sorry"

"I have to go now" John quickly left, left so he wouldn't laugh out loud at her sister hitting it almost on the head without even knowing.

"Thanks alot Izzy, really"

"I'm sorry it just came out, besides he has a girlfriend so it doesn't matter right?"

Raven sighed "No, but thanks alot, _now_ its gonna be all weird and stuff"

Iziah pounded her fist on the table, "Damnit, I think I might spend the night at work"

"Lucky bitch" Raven muttered as her phone vibrated. She wasn't gonna answer it but decided it might be good news about returning to work.

_Don't be jealous of my gf Rae, you could totally take her. If it helps I'm jealous of your bf, handsome devil he is. _

Raven couldn't help but laugh out loud as she deleted the text message from her sisters prying eyes.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothin really, just life in general"

Iziah shot her a weird look before taking her plate to the bench for washing. "Right, well I'll leave you with that."

"Thank you"


	30. Should I or shouldn't I?

**Chapter 30 Should I or shouldn't I?**

Back to normal was something that Raven couldn't stand, mainly because normal meant everyone was working but her, normal meant John was away and Izzy was harping on and on about her dangerous job, normal meant Raven was already going crazy with bordem, in her state there wasn't much she could do due to the injury but even when she was healed, she was still going to be off work, and already she had ran out of things to do. She was even comtemplating going over to her father's house just for something to do,

"Oh thank God" Raven muttered as the doorbell went off, hopefully this visitor was someone that would stay with her for a moment or two. "Come in!"

"Hey girly girl, how you be?" Storm asked cheerfully taking a seat next to her cousin, "Oh good lord, you're bored"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Extremely bored, I've read every book on my shelf, I've done all the activites in my 'do-it-yourself' books I'm even thinkin about going over to Dad's"

"Please don't do that" Storm laughed as Raven went to the jug to make a coffee. "So where is everyone?"

"Work" Raven groaned "Why can everyone work but me?"

"Because your injured" Storm reminded her gently, "It sucks Rae, but you gotta deal with it, you know that"

"Yeah I still hate it" Raven said darkly putting the cups down, "Hey I do have some good news though"

Storm's white eyes shone with amusement, "Ooh spill,"

"I sorta, kinda, maybe in a way, have a boyfriend"

Storm let out a gasp of pure excited surprise, "OMG! When the hell did that happen? Why didn't Izzy say anything? Because its the random hot guy upstairs isn't it?" Storm answered her own question, "Score by the way"

Raven laughed leaning back in her chair, her foot planted on the rungs of Storm's seat. "Yeah, couldn't help myself, don't think he could either"

"So your just going against what your sister says and doing what you feel like?"

"Pretty much" Raven laughed picking up her drink,

"Typical Raven right there, doing what she wants when she wants"

"And thats why people like me, because I just screw the rules and do everythin _my_ way" Raven put her drink down "Although last weekend I did it John's way, that was fun too"  
"Thank you for that"

"Your welcome" Storm grinned reminding Raven of Jamie. "So how are things going between you two?"

"Good I think"

"What do you mean think?"

"I think its going good but he could have different ideas, I don't know if I should bring it up and if I do what will happen. Oh God my skull hurts"

"Rae your over thinkin again. Do you think there is a problem between you guys?"

"No"

"Then don't try and fix it. If it ain't broke, don't fix it"

"Thats the best bit of advice I've ever heard"

"What about all the advice your Dad gave you"

"The last thing I heard Dad say was, Raven turn off those power rangers and go to bed"

"Last thing I heard my Dad say was Stormy lets go shoe shopping"

"Is that why you hate shoes?" Raven asked seriously, looking at Storm's bare feet. Raven didn't blame her for hating shoes, she would hate them too if her life got worse the moment she went shoe shopping with her father.

"Yes" Storm said seriously but her white eyes still dancing. "Can I ask?"

"Bout what exactly?"

"Sex"

"Ok what you havin trouble with?"

"No I meant with John you douche"

"I like it." Raven giggled "Put it this way, I like it so much that I've done it alot lately. I'm only havin trouble with one thing"

"Which is?"

"I have no fucking idea what I'm doing, seriously its like a brand new concept to me. And for some reason I can't stop screaming, I'm pickin thats a bad sign"

Storm let out a loud laugh, once she started she couldn't stop. Raven waited patiently as Storm doubled over in fits of laughter.

"You done?"

"Yes. If your screamin in pleasure then its a good thing"

"Good, I like screaming, its great for the frustration." Raven looked to the roof thoughtfully, "I wonder if I should text him?"

"Course you should, he might like getting a text from his secret girlfriend, although it can't really be much of a secret, I mean I know, his friends probably know, I think everyone knows about it except Izzy"

"Probably. But then again you know my sister, always the one makin up annoyin rules that everyone has to follow except her, that annoys me, really it does. I mean she makes up the laws and then just goes against them. Its like she's some sort of renegade cop but with a huge rack"

Storm laughed again "Anyways back to the point at hand, text your boyfriend, this is the fun part of a relationship"

"What do you mean fun part?"

"All those flirty texts you can send, this is the time where if you bombard him with texts he doesn't mind, he looks forward to getting them and replying"

Raven shook her head, "I don't think so, I mean I wouldn't want to over flooded with texts, it would just annoy me especially if I was busy"

"Ok but would you like at least one? Even if its just a quick hello, how are you?"

Raven pursed her lips thinking about it, "Yeah" She said slowly, "I guess that would be ok"

Storm pushed her phone into her hands, "So text him, just once, just to say hello"  
Raven let out a long expesarted groan, secretly glad that someone had made her, she wanted to text him, text him so badly but those paranoid thoughts of doing something wrong and fucking it all up, just scared her right out of it.

_Hey John, how you be_ Raven showed her cousin the text before sending it. "Hows that? Not too wordy and too the point"

Storm took her phone, "Just let me add this in"

_Hey sexy, how you be? Me is bored, too bad you can't come play with me lol_ "Thats what you should send Rae"

Raven looked at it mortifyed, "Storm! I can't send that!"

"Your right you can't. But I can!" She pressed the send button before Raven could even grab it back. "There, sent. Now what"

"I'm totally going to murder you, murder you so badly"

Storm just looked at her, if Raven was gonna do something she would of by now. "Your glad I sent it aren't you?"

"Yeah, a little." Raven took her phone back and put it on the counter so she wouldn't have the urge to check it every six seconds. "And now we play the waiting game" Storm chuckled making Raven laugh.

"I'm bored already, lets play _Hungry Hungry Hippos_"


	31. Sexy texts

**Chapter 31 Sexy texts**

John couldn't help himself, the moment he and Randy got in from training, John instantly checked his phone. Even if her text was a boring hello, he would accept it. That cheeky smirk burst onto his face making Randy laugh,

"Good text I take it Cena?"

"What gave it away Rand?" John laughed pushing random buttons, his fingers couldn't type fast enough. _Rae, your injured you can't play with anyone, wait I just thought of the perfect game! And it works with your injury, some sort of naughty school girl, man I can see it now..._

John flipped his phone down and put it away, thankfully before Shawn saw it or could ask about it.

"Hey guys!" Shawn cheered like some sort of cheerleader, John was just glad to be back in his good books, when Shawn first heard where John was living, Shawn so wasn't happy. Until John said that his daughters didn't interest him and he wouldn't have to worry about him doing anything. So John didn't want Shawn knowing that he was currently dating one of them and boy did she hold his interest. More than John actually thought possible.

"Hey Shawn, you look happy"

"So do you Cena" Shawn narrowed his eyes a little suspect. "Why do you look so happy? If it has somethin to do with my daughters"

"It isn't Shawn" John tried to assure him, and hopefully not giving away that he was lying through his teeth.

"Its probably his new girlfriend" Randy slipped out before he could stop it. Shawn actually smiled brighter, Iziah was only interested in one wrestler and it wasn't Cena, and Raven, well she didn't do relationships, she wasn't built for it, or at least thats what she said many times.

"So whats her name?" Shawn asked clearly interested, HBK had to admit that John looked happier, despite all the personal crap and everything else, this new girl was a reason to smile. It was good to see again.

"None of your business"

"Thats an odd name for a girl, although Iziah calls herself Iziah of destruction, and Raven calls herself queen shabadoo of the mountains"

"Why?" Randy asked looking at Shawn as though he was completely insane. Wrong Michales, Randal.

"I don't know. Possibly because they like being difficult"

John kept silent and hopefully Randy would deter Shawn from his new girlfriend. Small vibrations pulled through his body and that smile crept back to his face.

_Give me a second...ok got my uniform on,_ John kept the laughter to himself, well as much as he could, another vibration pushed through his hand, his blue eyes almost popping through his sockets, Raven had somehow taken a very good photo of herself in her school uniform. Just like everything else she owned, that uniform hugged her curves making him want to pull it off with his teeth if he had too.

"Is that from your girlfriend?" Shawn teased, noting his blue eyes bulging. Shawn wanted to rip the phone from his hand to see but he didn't, he didn't want to be rude, that was more of Hunter's thing. If only he was here then Shawn would get his answers.

"Yes. Just a pre-show good luck text"

"So again whats her name? Or is her name really none of your business?"

Randy shot him a look, John better answer with something or else Shawn would never shut up.

"Bubbles" John got out making both grown men look at him, yeah he had no idea where that came from.

"Are you serious?"

John shrugged it off, like it was completely normal, well he was with a strange girl like Raven, perhaps he should get used to strange. And psycho. "Yeah, its what I call her. I actually don't remember how I came up with that"

"Well whatever floats your boat John-boy" Shawn shook his head before walking out. Randy cracked up laughing,

"Classic, bubbles? Does she know that?"

"She will, now piss off and let me enjoy this"

"You can't Cena, we have work to do. You and 'bubbles' can 'talk' later"

John let out a grunt of annoyance, grudgingly put his phone away.

As soon as he got to his hotel room, John locked the door and pounced on his phone, He wasn't sure if he was sad at the lack of messages from Raven, hoping that it was alright, he sent her a message. _Hope u stil got ur uniform on cause I plan on rippin it off wiv my teeth_

He didn't have to wait long, as soon as the text sent he got one back.

_I have a part of it on, does that count?_

_depends which part?_

_the bra :) _

_oooooohhhhh no it doesnt count take it off_

_Way ahead of you ;)_

_totally wish you were here now, or I was there_

_same, this would be so much easier its really hard texting with one hand_

_so use 2 lol_

_can't its busy and so not doing it right, could you mail me one of your hands, or just the fingers_

_lmao I kinda need them, _

_for what? and no you dont_

_1 to hold the phone & 1 to stroke_

_Feel good? _

_fuck yes, but not as good as your hand, just thinkin bout it has helped immensly. _

_hard as a rock? _

_how do you always know?_

_cause im so wet sailors would feel sea sick, fingers are just keeping up. mmmmm so freakin good. 2222222_

_stop or else im gonna be messy_

_lets keep going! so tight, so wet, needs one more thing to make it better_

_?_

_your dick_

_funny cause right now your pussy would so hit the right spot_

_so would your dick, oh fuck is that what i taste like? no wonder you like it so much down there_

John had it so clear in his mind it was like he was watching it for real, his hand worked faster against his will, everything spun as his eyes shut in bliss, all he could do was feel, feel and imagine it. Soon enough his hand was filled with that white goo that seemed to drive Raven crazier than normal._ Hve a real mess here now, now I need your tongue and possibly your mouth_

_lol kinda wat i need here, man this stuff gets everywhere, theres a giant wet patch right in the middle of my bed. _

_when i get back i'm totally lickin you from head to toe_

_cover me in cream first_

_y?_

_cause im freaky like that, cream, honey and your tongue, best combo ever_

_your wish is my command_

_then come here right now and do me! Do me damnit! _

_lmao wish I could babe_

_whats stoppin you?_

_a little thing called distance_

_motherfucker, ok I'll accept that but the moment you get back you have to do me, and just to show im dedicated to the cause i will now be sleeping in your bed, if thats ok_

_lol sure but you have to be naked and FYI im now callin you bubbles_

_lmao yay i get a nickname and now im gonna sleep and think about you doing me, doing me like some sort of wild yet bright animal. Yay!_

_Nght rae, have fun_

_oh I will _


	32. Wrong & you know it

**Chapter 32 Wrong & you know it**

John swore he was going crazy, just as he got into the arena he saw his psycho beauty, how the hell did she do that? Seriously John was startin to think that Raven was secretly the _Flash_, he quickly shook himself and scolded at his own stupidity, it wasn't Raven, it was Izzy. He should of guessed that instantly seeing as how Iziah didn't show an injured bone on her body. John watched her as she walked down the corrider as though she owned it, useless Divas that even he didn't like were thrown to the floor. Iziah barely looked twice as she searched for whatever it was she was looking for. She suddenly stopped in front of a door, knocking on it as though the wood had offended her, when the door came open her whole face lit up like a christmas tree. She was only outside for three seconds before she went inside and the door snapped shut. John took a closer look and seeing the name didn't make him feel any more at ease. Quickly he pulled up his phone, seeing no one was around he actually called her.

"Hello, Raven speaking"

"Hey its me, you will not believe what your sister is up to"

"Knowing her it could be anythin, spill before I get bored and hang up"

"She's seeing Rey Mysterio"

"How do you know that?"

"Because she just went into his locker room, but not before shoving her tongue down his throat"

Raven let out a giggle "Figures, she's had her eye on him for quite some time"

"Problem with that Raven, Rey is _married_"

"What?"

"He's a married man, and I'm picking that your sister doesn't know, I don't think she would suddenly turn slut after all the points she has made about hating sluts"

"Your right, I'll talk to her when she gets back, thanks John"

"Anytime Bubbles"

Raven giggled again, after saying good-bye properly she left John to do some work and she could prepare for how she was gonna tell her sister that her hero was a pig. That was the one thing that could possibly break her, or make her even more crazy evil.

Iziah got home not long after John had called Raven, that pleased smile on her face told the whole story. "Iz, sit down we need to talk"

"Are you leaving the fifties to join us here in the present?" Iziah asked seriously as she sat down, sometimes her sister was so oldschool it was just plain weird.

"Never." Raven shot her a soft look, "Izzy I want to talk to you about Rey Mysterio"

"How the hell did you find out about him?"

"John spotted you guys and rang me"

"See this is why I didn't want to live with a big mouth, can't keep it shut for three seconds"

"Izzy he's a married man"

"No, he's seperated."

"What?"

"He's seperated from his wife, so no I ain't no whore. In your face society"

"Is he divorced?"

"Whats the difference?"

"If he's only seperated then technically by law he's still married"

Iziah banged her fist on the table, she was never one for technicalities unless it was something that would save her life, clearly this wasn't life threatening. "Damnit, so technically I'm a whore?"

Raven wanted to say yes because that was the blunt truth but then again she was in no shape or mood for that matter to be fighting with her sister. "No"

"Thank God." Iziah sighed in relief, "Guess I gotta stop seeing him, that really blows, man you fall in love and its like the worst thing ever"

"Love?" Raven asked looking at her sister, she wasn't one to express love either, not that Raven blamed her for that.

"Yeah" Iziah gave a sigh "I've loved him from day one and I never thought someone like him would look twice in my direction given the psycho factor, but he did, and since he did I've become a little more tolerant with the world"

"How do you know its love and not somethin else?"

"Just little things" Izzy shrugged "I can't wait to see him, everytime my phone buzzes I hope its him, I love it when I'm with him and hate it when we're apart" Iziah sighed "But now I can't have him, see when I get to heaven, there are gonna be some real changes"

"Maybe you guys can still be together?"

"How?"

"Talk to Rey, tell him that you guys won't be going forward until he's signed on the dotted line, if he's serious about you and whatever then he'll waste no time trying to get that paper sorted"

Iziah lept up and hugged her sister fast that Raven let out a hiss of pain, "You always know how to solve my problems"

"Yes I do" Raven got out as Iziah finally let her go and went down to her bedroom so she could talk to Rey. "Oh this is so bad" Raven muttered, "Oh its bad, so bad." Iziah and Rey getting together wasn't bad, if Izzy followed her advice then there would be no complications. It was wrong that she was in love with John, everything that Izzy described was exactly how she felt about John. "Oh its so bad, please don't let it get any worse" Raven could only pray that it didn't but she didn't hold much hope of that, history proved that when your Raven Michales, trouble has a way of finding you.


	33. He will kill you

**Chapter 33 He will kill you**

_One more day, one more day and you'll be fine_. John reminded himself over and over again, his sexy texts from Raven was pleasing yet torture at the same time. He loved the power of his imagination but his body ached to touch her again, every inch of her needed to be experienced and he couldn't do that with texting. Not that it stopped him from trying. John opened his locker only to have it slammed shut by Hunter.

"Dude, I kinda needed that open"

"He's gonna kill you. Just flat out kill you Cena"

"What the hell are you talking about Hunter?" John looked at him really confused.

"Shawn. When he finds out what you've been doing to his daughter, he's just going to kill you"

"I haven't been doing anythin to his daughter"

Hunter let out a little laugh, his whole face lighting up like a jack-o-lantern. "I overheard Storm talking to Raven, and they said some very interesting things, mainly about Raven's new boyfriend, one John Cena, is that you or not?"

John let out a sigh "Fine, yes I'm John Cena, before you tell Shawn at least give me a running head start"

Hunter chuckled again "I'm not gonna tell him, this is between you guys, but I thought I should tell you that when he finds out, he's gonna kill you. Just flat out kill you"

"Thank you very much for that Hunter, really"

"Oh and one more thing" Hunter suddenly grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against his locker, slight puffs of air escaping his lungs never to return. "You hurt her, and I'll kill you"

Hunter let him go and walked away leaving John with a sore throat and whole lot of self doubt.


	34. Weirded out

**Chapter 34 Weirded out**

"Someone is clearly happy to be going home" Randy teased John as they drove, Randy asked if he would like a lift, John suspected it was because Randy wanted to meet 'Bubbles' John flat out told him no to that, John knew how oddly protective Randy could be of him, it was sweet and weird at the same time.

"Can't wait for a break"

"You want to see Bubbles" Randy laughed turning the corner, "I tell you Cena if she's like the last one, I will punt her and I'm not even joking"

John just laughed, not because he thought Randy was joking, but because only one thought popped into his head when Randy said that, Raven could totally take him, or at least give it her best damn shot. She would go down swinging.

"She isn't, Bubbles isn't like any woman I've ever met, or any woman you've ever met for that matter and you've meet alot of women"

"I doubt that she isn't any different" Randy said darkly, John expected Randy to be like that, he would hate her straight off the bat until Randy could meet her and possibly change his mind. Randy looked up at the house that John was calling home,

"She's lives on a haunted hill? She is so cool!" Randy gushed like a crazed fan,

"You hate her remember" John teased, now that he thought about it, Raven was more suited to Randy than she was him, and he couldn't let her see that for herself.

"I know, I know, fight the power"

John laughed as he got out of the car, "Ok I'm going now, good bye Randy" He said pointedly making Randy roll his dark blue eyes.

"Alright I get the message Cena, I'm gonna have to meet her eventually you realise that"

"Yes I do but if I can keep postponing it until its vital then thats what I'll do"

"What-ever. Later's dude"

"Laters"

John powered up the hill, noting that Raven was right again, the more you did it, the easier it became. On his first try he was heaving failed breaths, now he did it like it was second nature. When he got in Jamie and Izzy were back on the floor painting again on a huge canvas. Iziah looked up at him, her eyes narrowed with concern and obvious dislike.

"What the hell did you do to her Cena?"

"Do to who?" John asked putting his stuff down, he hadn't been in six seconds and already he was in trouble. Shades of being a teenager right there.

"Raven. She's been in her treehouse all morning talking about bright people and their stupidity. Either she means you or she means Jamie, and Jamie hasn't been here for a while so what did you do to her?"

"I haven't done anything to her" John couldn't help but get defensive, if he done something wrong then he clearly didn't know he had.

"Well sort it out with her, I don't like it when she's in that treehouse, it makes her crazier"

"Fine" John let out a sigh like it was the last thing he wanted to do. "Tree house out back?"

"No the treehouse down the street, here's your sign"

"Just ignore her John-boy, she's upset because she's not allowed to play with that mexican guy that thinks he's a superhero" Jamie smiled up at him "And she's also upset because I'm allowed to play with firey hot guy. He's so pretty"

"Right. I'm gonna see Rae now"

Raven came inside before John could even get out there, her face was pure bliss until her eyes laid across him, suddenly they leaked fear and the un-known. Her whole face drained of colour when she saw him.

"Ok I'm going out now" Raven rushed out before fleeing to her bedroom. Her whole face a clear shade of freaking out.

After dinner which Raven refused to be a part of, John decided that he should try and get to the bottom of Raven's weird mood. Iziah had changed her tune immensly, now she was telling John to leave it, leave it and let Raven work through it herself. John tapped on the ranch slider to her bedroom, thankfully Iziah was called into work and Jamie was heavily sleeping, he hoped that Raven would talk to him.

"Iziah would you just piss off, I'm fine" Raven snapped opening the door to find John "Oh its you, I have to go now"

"Raven, wait" John stopped the door, "Can you at least talk to me?"

"No, I don't want too"

John was stronger for the moment, and he pried the door open. "Raven, talk to me"

His demand made her stop, a slight defeat in her eyes. "Come in"

John looked around her room in mild interest, like Raven it wasn't what he expected. Girls were meant to like pink weren't they? They were meant to have soft bears and posters of attractive men, instead, hanging on the wall above her bed was a scythe, if their was an earthquake, John was sure it would fall on her. Black satin sheets and a fluffy black quilt. She certainly had a theme going on. Raven sat down on her bed, her nimble legs folded over each other.

"Are you ok Raven?"

"Yessum"

"But your not lookin at me, have I done something wrong?"

"No" Raven said slowly, "You haven't. Its just me"

"Don't do that Raven, thats a cop out" John sat beside her and took her hand gently. "What is it that's got you so freaked out?"

She looked up at him, deep in those blue eyes where she lost herself was nothing but pure worry, worried that something was wrong with her, worried that she had suddenly turned against him.

"Its nothing, I'm just being a weirdo as per usual"

"Are you sure your ok?"

Raven fell into his arms, her body seemed a little smaller now. "Yeah I'm just being an idiot, it tends to happen every now and then"

"Will you at least tell me whats got you so rattled"

"Yeah won't be doing that, even I know that would be suicide and right now I really don't feel like dying, not when I've finally figured out how to get warm"

"How can you be so cold? Its like a million degrees in here"

Raven let out a little giggle, "It so isn't, if it was a million degrees I don't think any of us would be breathing" She took his face in her hand and pulled his lips to her's "Less talky more tonguey"

John kept the laugh to himself, his lips being pulled apart softly by that studded serpent. As he felt himself fall back to the bed, her tongue exploring him from the inside out, John forgot for a moment in time about her worry, he could always probe her about it later. And if not then hopefully he could get Hunter to help him. Yeah he didn't see that working either.


	35. Firey hot guy

**Chapter 35 Firey hot guy**

"Hello!" Jamie called barging through the front door, luckily John was on the couch so Jamie wasn't waking him up like she did many times before. "Hi John!"

"Hey yourself, long time no see, how are you Jam?"

"Good and yourself?"

"Really good." Jamie giggled taking a seat next to him. "I'm really sorry that my firey hot guy hurt you, but you should of just done what he said, it would of been a lot easier"

"I agree but thats not the way the show works Jamie"

"Well it should be, he should be champion forever and I'll wear a stocking on my head, tope or maybe eggplant"

"What?" John looked to her clearly puzzled, he was used to the weird things out her mouth by now, he had to admit they were kind of funny.

"Sorry thats the end to a different plan" Jamie giggled before looking at John clearly in a state of confusion of her own. "You smell funny"

John laughed "You probably shouldn't go round sniffin people Jam, yeah, little creepy"

Jamie ignored him and like a tracker dog started to sniff up his shirt, John had no idea what to do, he couldn't exactly push her away, he really didn't want to give Iziah or Raven a reason to gut him, he was sure one of them would.

Jamie's blue eyes suddenly lit up "You smell like Raven!" She quickly looked at him confused "Why do you smell like Raven?"

"Uh..." He stumbled for an answer as Jamie looked to him waiting for something. "I wear the same perfume as your sister" John got out wondering if he could get away with that. It was a lot better than the truth right now and with any luck Jamie would forget.

"Oh I thought you and Rae were secretly together and we weren't telling Izzy cause she'll go nuts"

John didn't say anything making Jamie fly up in excitement, "OMG you are with Rae! That is so good!"

"Why is that good Jam?"

"Izzy always says that Raven needs a good pounding, I don't know what that means but I'm guessing it means your naughty place goes on her naughty place and then she screams. Doesn't sound like much fun to me, but Raven always said she likes pain so who am I to judge right?"

John burst out laughing, he couldn't help it, that was so far the best info outta Jamie, now he had something new to try with Raven. "Remember Jam, we're not tellin Izzy, its just our secret"

Jamie crossed her fingers over her heart "I won't tell Izzy, I still like you I don't want you killed." Jamie giggled at something foreign before settling back on her seat. "Do you lurrrrrve her?"

"Yeah I do, but you can't tell Izzy, or Raven"

"Why can't I tell Raven? Its nice when people say I love you, that happened to me once, that was sooooo cool"

"I want Raven to know, but I want to be the one to tell her" John explained to the young girl, clearly he didn't notice the shadow standing by the ranch slider taking in every little word.

"Thats great. I'm gonna eat mayonnaise" Jamie got up and went to the fridge, John shook his head and went back to the tv as Jamie, bare hands and all, started to eat the mayonnaise straight from the jar.

That night when Jamie came down the stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks, her blue eyes bulging and taking in the scene. Izzy perched on the couch watching the game flicker across her silver eyes, Raven on the laptop at the table, John on the couch with his control and her firey hot guy, Kane, on the other side with a control. Both men rapidly pressed the buttons trying to win and grab the bragging rights.

"Raven, am I dreaming?" She whispered, at least to Jamie it was whispering, in reality she was shouting and everyone stopped to look at her.

"No your not Jamie" Raven answered not looking up, she had forgotten to mention to Jamie that Kane was coming over to play video games, Raven could only say that she wasn't sure how exactly the big red monster would re-act to someone like Jamie.

"He's so pretty" Jamie gushed, her face brighter than a christmas tree. "Raven can I sit on his lap? Do you think he would mind?"

She kept her eyes on the monster but talked as though he couldn't hear her.

"I would mind" Iziah said pointedly, "Jam you can't go around sitting on random guys' laps, only two things can come of it and both of them are bad, mainly for him"

Kane shot her a look, he was kinda hoping a fight would break out, he didn't want to choke the pretty little girl but she was basically poking him with a sharp stick, she was bringing it on herself. That was his reasoning.

"Iziah stop it, Kane ignore her, she has a death wish apparently, Jamie you can't sit on his lap, thats totally the wrong message but if you ask nicely he might sign your t-shirt"

"Good idea Venom!" Jamie shouted bounding back up the stairs, quickly Iziah, John and Raven filled him in on Jamie's condition. Kane took it in like mostly everyone else did, Kane didn't know why but a part of him felt something, something human yet un-explainable, he left it. It wasn't something he didn't want to get into, not right now anyways.

Jamie came back down the stairs, her white shirt covered with scribbles shaking in her hands "Mr Kane sir, can you sign my shirt pretty please?"

"Sure Jamie"

She lit up further when he acknowledged her as a person and not some weird girl who was clearly freaking out over meeting her hero. Kane put his signature at the bottom, he liked her blue eyes. All sparkle and shine, they were pretty to look at.

"Thank you Mr Kane sir, this is awesome, wait til I tell Jenny, she's gonna be so jealous!" Jamie threw her arms around him quickly before bounding back up the stairs happily shouting. Raven tried not to laugh at the shock on Kane's face,

"Wait, that's why I didn't tell her you were here, because she would do that"

"Kane's not used to fangirls, he's used to gothic freaks and AJ" John teased making Jamie shout down the stairs.

"Leave him alone John! So help me I'll come back down there!"

"Sorry Jamie!"

"Sweet! Finally someone on _my_ side!" Kane cheered making them all laugh.

Well after midnight, John and Kane were still playing their game, thats what the male ego was all about, serious competition until someone quit. Raven and Izzy long went to bed, both girls actually tired and exhausted. All throughout their game they talked about usual things, hoping it was light and breezy, Kane asked about Jamie.

John rasied an eyebrow "You and the opposite sex don't usually mix,"

Kane shifted somewhat un-comfy "I was just asking about her John"

"You like the look of her"

"She's a pretty girl, with legs up to her face"

John laughed before turning serious "Jam is off limits Kane, if you even think about it they will kill you"

"Who the two psycho twins?"

John shot him an annoyed look "Firstly watch it, one of those twins is my partner remember, secondly it won't just be the twins, it'll be her other sister, her cousin, her uncle, her father, me, possibly Randy, her grandparents, her add-on grandparents, her great grandparents, her uncles, her aunts, her other cousins and her brother"

"Thats a lot of people" Kane mused "Hate to admit it but even I can't compete with that, wait why would Randy kill me?"

John laughed "Because its Randy, he's a jerk. You know he would be perfect for Iziah, wait no they would kill eachother, scratch that and remind me not to introduce them"

Kane let out a deep belly laugh, "Yeah whatever Cena"

They went on with their game and left their chatter to safe topics, Kane wasn't sure what to make of it but Jamie had flounced into his brain and the big red machine didn't want her leaving anytime soon.


	36. I think Iziah knows

**Chapter 36 I think Iziah knows**

After Kane finally left John managed to crawl up the stairs to his room, his mind and body were more than ready to sleep. As his feet took him up one stair at a time, he couldn't help but feel a little sad, since her weird out episode, Raven had refused to stay the night in his bed. They still had fantastic (according to him) sex but straight away she would escape and would only leave John cold and somewhat empty. He knew it wouldn't or couldn't exactly be considered manly, but he liked sharing a bed with her. Her body fit him so well, he was slowly becoming convinced that he was on God's mind when she was created, clearly God was over zealous because Iziah popped out as well. John pushed the door open and made sure it was closed with no noise, last thing he wanted was someone to wake up and bitch, mainly Iziah. John let a smile out, even in the dark he reconized the figure in his bed. Her eyes shut and a stray curl shaping down her face. She had finally developed telepathy! John wished she was there and bam! there she was. He slid out of shirt and shorts and slid into bed. Raven instantly rolled over and snuggled into his arms. "I thought you were never comin to bed"

"Kane gets kinda lonely," John sighed happily wrapping his arms around her skin, just the way he liked her, in his arms wearing very little.

"Well I would give him Jamie, but I don't think she would understand the meaning"

"I'm sure Kane would love teaching her"

Raven let out a tired giggle before putting her mouth to better use, softly her lips planted soft kisses on his neck. Raven wasn't sure what to expect but only one thing popped into her skull. "Don't I'm tired"

Instead John pushed into lips, a slight grunt bringing a smile to her lips. John took her chin in his hands and tilted her lips to his. Raven put a arm around his neck and pulled him closer. John pushed her to her back his body smothering over her, that slipperly snake needed to be caught, his tongue just couldn't get it stay still and all it did was make his blood pump faster. There was only one way to stop it. Sharp banging and hollering from his door.

"John!" Bang, bang, bang, "John!" Bang, bang, bang, "John!"

More annoyed than usual he pulled away and looked at the door with comtempt, this was the only time he hated Iziah, when he was prevented from banging her sister. "Iziah, go away! I'm trying to sleep!"

Raven kept the giggle to herself, from what she understood John wasn't about to get much sleep. Not with what she had in mind.

"John! I need to talk to you!" Iziah whined making her sister growl. Now Raven was pissed, the only time she hated her sister was when she prevented Raven from fucking John. Iziah banged on the door again, Raven looked to John with pleading eyes.

"Please don't hate me for this" Raven slid from his bed and pulled on one of his shirts, for a moment she admired the bright the green before opening John's door. "Do you _mind_?"

Poor Iziah, she had never been so confused. Last she saw, Raven was in her room playing _Phantasy Star IV_, how the hell did she get in John's room and why the hell was she wearing his shirt? "How the hell?"

"We're not exactly gonna be sleepin in here, but we would like it if you kept it down"

"Raven?" Iziah was still confused, she was still trying to figure out how the hell Raven got in there? And that damn shirt actually suited her.

"Iziah, we will talk about it in the morning, after John is back on the road, for the meantime we would like some time together. So you will go back to your basement and keep down the noise and we will talk about it in the mornin. Good night" Raven shut the door in her stunned face, she knew that in the morning Iziah would be pissed as hell, but for right now she wanted to spend some time with John before he had to leave, again.

Raven took his shirt off and slid back into bed, she was more surprised that John was smiling, well it was more of a flirty smirk.

"What chu smirking at Cena?"

"I never thought I would say this, but dominating Raven is soooo hot"

Raven let out a laugh pulling him closer. "Shut up and smother me already"

"Done and done"


	37. So my eyes aren't decieving me

**Chapter 37 So my eyes aren't decieving me**

John wrapped his arms around Raven, his thick mass practically engulfed her small frame. He lent down and kissed her lips, he didn't want to leave but he knew he had too, secretly he was glad, he really didn't want any peice of Iziah, not when she had just learnt Raven had been doing the one thing she was told NOT to do. Iziah came up the stairs silently, leaning against the frame she watched them exchange good-byes. All entwined and joined, it was a blur of green and black, tattoos and flawless skin.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah I kinda do," John smiled at her, he had missed that feeling, new love that bought tingles and an all out glow. He was at the stage where leaving was the hardest part, but then again absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Raven pulled his lips down again, taking in his taste so she could at least have one good memory about the weekend. Raven pulled away and out of his arms, gently she pushed him away, "Go, go before I handcuff you to somethin and tell the oldman that if he wants you back he has to pay me some sort of ransom"

"Would you really do that?"

"Yes she would" Iziah growled from the doorway, Raven was told specifically not to go near John and she had just threw it aside for a few quick fucks, well Iziah wasn't having that, not while she was still living in this house. Raven kissed John on the cheek and let him leave. Shutting the door Raven turned to her sister. Iziah rubbed her eyes as though she was dreaming,

"So my eyes aren't decieving me, you fucking around with him when I told you not to do that"

"Can I at least explain?"

"No" Iziah snapped, going on with her point, "Do you remember when I told you not to fuck John, or were the voices in your head talking to loudly"

"Iziah, seriously let me explain"

"No!"

"Izzy!"

Iziah pushed her sister to make her shut up, her lower back hitting the kitchen counter, Raven steadied herself, she didn't want to fight Iziah, not if she could easily avoid it. "You wanna sleep around with random guys that you don't know then go right ahead, but you will not do it with a impressionable young girl up stairs, you are not fucking around with John like a common hussie while Jamie is here thinking that its ok, because I don't want another sister of mine winding up on the street corner"

Raven couldn't help it, she started laughing, of course that just made Iziah angrier.

"What are you laughin at?" Iziah demanded, hands on hips. So far she had managed to retain her fighting urge, Raven was already injured, it wouldn't be a challenge while she was hurt.

"I shouldn't be laughin, I don't know why I'm laughin" Raven pulled herself up, sighing she sat down in the middle of the kitchen, Iziah towering right over her. "I'm sorry if my relationship with John angers you, but I really like him, so we will keep our relationship the way it is, if you have issues, you know where the door is." Raven pointed it out just to be annoying, "Its right there"

"I can't believe that your calling your random fucking, a relationship, what have I told you? Random fucking isn't a relationship, its random fucking and nothin more"

"Its not random fuckin Izzy, we're together" She pushed her hands together to simulate what she was saying.

"What do you mean your 'together'?" Iziah asked doing the same thing with her hands.

"I guess if we're giving out titles, he would be the boyfriend and I would be the girlfriend"

Iziah's eyes lit up as took a seat next to her sister on the floor, "Your giving it another chance?"

"Yeah, I like him. He's awesome and I think I'm in love"

Izzy threw her arms around her sister, "Oh thats good news!"

"I'm confused, random fucking you hate but relationships are ok?"

Iziah pulled away from her sister and looked at her "Look if Jamie see's you randomly having sex with random guys, what do you think she's gonna start doing? Jamie mimics everything you do. I don't want her to think that random sex with random guys is ok"

"Jamie's smarter than you think,"

"Except when it comes to Kane, she would jump into bed the moment he asks, and I don't want her to think that its ok because Raven does it"

Raven patted her knee lovingly "If it helps, I really like John and I'm gonna try my best not to mess it up, I almost did that the weekend you came home from your convention"

"What!" Iziah looked to her sister making Raven squeeze her eyes shut, she didn't mean to say that. "That was almost a month ago!"

"Sorry I didn't know how to tell you, and Jamie already knows and Storm"

Iziah got up and stomped back downstairs, huffing and puffing. "Everyone knows but me, you would think the one person you confide in would be your twin sister, I tell you everything, worst betrayal since _Star Wars_."


	38. Even psychos like girl time

**Chapter 38 Even psychos like some girly time**

Raven pulled out some popcorn and headed to the basement, in hopes that Iziah would open up the door. Raven tapped on her door lightly, she didn't mean to leave Izzy out but her psycho rage was better avoided than it was embraced. Iziah pulled the door open

"What do you want?" Iziah hated it when she was left out of her sister's life, it only concreted the little obvious facts, Raven didn't need her anymore, her life going places that she didn't want Iziah to know about.

"I know I'm a little late, but I've got some girly gossip for you"

"Not interested"

"I've got vodka, and popcorn"

Iziah gave her a long hard look, sighing she put her hand behind the basement door and pulled down a lever. At least she would allow her sister walk down the stairs without her booby traps in place.

"So how long you and him being going out?" Iziah asked as they crashed down on the bed, she was glad that Raven had decided to try dating again, but being left out only made her more isolated.

"About a month or so, I'm not exactly keeping track even though I probably should."

"You really like this one huh?"

Raven fiddled with the black fluffy quilt, "Yeah, can't help it, somethin about that man just craves my attention"

"Have you told him about what your doing for a living?"

Raven shook her head "I don't think thats a good idea, I've managed to keep a few of my other jobs secret, I really don't want that part making its way out. That would be devestating, not to mention annoying."

Iziah giggled making Raven look at her, "What?"

"I totally got it now, when I said you hated sex and you struggled to keep that laugh to yourself, you did enjoy the sex with John!"

Raven laughed "Yeah, its great being with someone that knows what the hell their doing cause at the end of the day, I have no fucking idea"

"You must know somethin to keep him interested"

"Nah he just likes it cause I'm willing to go down on him alot"

Iziah cracked up laughing "You know you shouldn't do that all the time, he'll get used to it and expect it all the time"

"I hope so, at least then I know the objective, make him cum"

"Raven don't treat everythin like a mission, thats how you get in trouble"

"It so is not" Raven swatted her, "Hey that would be a great game! Army sergent and the new cadet, ooh maybe I could be the cadet"

Iziah laughed so hard she flopped backwards and hit her head, "Ouch" Iziah rubbed her head "Why would you want to be the cadet? Your the one that would be better playin the drill sergent"

"And still I think he would enjoy it, apparently dominating Raven is hot"

Iziah laughed again "Why do guys like domination?"

"I have some theories but they all have to do with John naked" Raven let out a gentle sigh "I like John naked"

"He fufils the requirements then?"

"More than necessary, I'm just wondering about something different"

"How do you mean?"

Raven shrugged "I don't know, guys like different positions right?"

Iziah lent over to her bedside drawer, a thick sketch book "I came up with these when I was with Dex, maybe they can help you?"

Raven flicked through the pages, heavily inked numbers and light drawings of sexual positions, "Do I even wanna know why you two did this?"

Iziah shrugged almost spilling vodka on herself, "I was bored, he was horny, I wanted to draw and he wanted sex, it was the only comprimise I could think of"

"I should be grossed out but I'm only intruiged" Raven kept flicking through pages "Do you mind if we borrow this?"

"We?"

"Me and John, duh, I can't exactly do that by myself can I?" Raven laughed pointing to a very vivid sketch. "Although knowing me, I would give it a shot"

"Alright, but if it comes back with cum stains I so won't be happy"

"I'll make sure he sticks to putting the cum on me and no where else"

"Just make sure you do"


	39. Can't you just see that happening?

**Chapter 39 Can't you just see that happening? **

Jamie jumped up happily from her spot on the floor in the lounge, she loved the ding-dong sound of the doorbell, sometimes when her sisters were out she stood outside ringing the bell just to hear the sound. When Jamie pulled open the door, her happiness almost burst right out of its metre, Kane was back on her doorstep looking down into her shiny blue eyes.

"Hi Jamie"

Jamie giggled her whole body quivering, "You remembered my name! You is so sweet!"

Kane hid his smile, a smile he hadn't used in a while, genuine and sweet. "Couldn't forget a pretty name like your's,"

Jamie wanted to throw her tiny arms around him and squeeze, anything to touch him and have his body all over her's.

"I was wondering if John was around?"

Jamie's face fell slightly, "Figures the hottest guy in the world would be looking for John" Jamie turned towards the stairs and started to shout, "John! John! John!" She looked back to Kane all smiles,"I guess he isn't here"

"Oh, well I guess I could catch up with him later"

"You could come in and wait if you like? Ooh could you colour with me?"

"Sure" Even colouring in like a child sounded like a great idea to Kane, it meant he could spend a little time with the blonde beauty that had jumped into his head so suddenly he couldn't shake it. Kane wasn't sure if he hated it or wanted to embrace it, Jamie took his hand and pulled him inside to the lounge. Kane sat down with her, his huge bulky frame taking up more room. Jamie giggled as she sat beside him, taking her felts she continued to colour in her picture. Kane's hand made the felt disappear, he just couldn't hold it with his huge hand but he was damn sure as hell gonna try.

"So are you with that girl?" Jamie asked as they coloured, Jamie knew that she was being nosy and her sister wouldn't approve but right now she wasn't here so Jamie could ask what she wanted.

"What girl would that be?"

"The one that thinks she's insane, she's not insane, Raven is insane. She just annoys me"

"Why does she annoy you Jamie?"

"Because she kissed you, no one should be kissing you, well except me and maybe yourself, but mainly me"

Kane couldn't help but laugh, keeping in mind that Jamie was the daughter of one of his closest friends, Kane had done some bad things to Shawn over the years and Shawn had forgiven him in time, but Kane doubted he would be forgiven for doing Jamie. Kane wasn't even sure that Shawn would accept what they were doing right now and that was just colouring and talking.

"So are you with that girl?"

"No, single man"

"What a flavour! I'm a single girl!" Jamie cheered clapping her hands in delight. For a moment Kane was outside his body looking down at the scene before him, he hated that because all the outer Kane was doing was pointing out something he had managed to avoid so far, he was seeing true love, and the girl was Jamie, Kane was even sure that he could see the light and hear the angelic voices. Shaking it away he looked back to the young girl fully back in his body now.

"Are you ok because your shaking your head, do you not agree with me?" Jamie looked up at him, her blue eyes fading a little.

"I didn't quite hear what you said Jamie, you mumbled the last part"

Jamie giggled "Yeah I do that sometimes, I said doesn't my picture look pretty, its a horsey"

"I like it, but you went out of the lines a little" Kane pointed out a little making her eyes light back up again.

"I did not!" Jamie put her picture down and picked up the felts again and started to colour again, Kane laughed as he kept colouring, her skin gleamed in the light and he had to touch it, he had to feel it even it was a moment. Nudging her with his finger, the soft skin was heavenly under his index finger,

"See now you went out the lines Jamie" Kane got out making the young girl laugh in such a way it made the big red monster want to jump on her.

"So did you!" Jamie giggled pushing him with all her might, somehow she managed to knock the big monster over. He wasn't even sure how that happened, Jamie weighed all of one pound, compared to him. Animal instincts took over and before he knew it Jamie was on the ground and he was on top of her, his eyes peering into those softly lit blue orbs. He just looked at her sweet face, his breathing pushing into her small frame only leaving them to wonder what would happen next. The door opened and John's loud voice ruined the potential moment. "Rae is gonna kill you, in about thirty seconds when she's finished gettin the mail"

Kane got off Jamie and for the first time in his life he wanted to kill John, how dare he interrupt this? Didn't he know that this moment was the best thing to happen to him in such a long time. Jamie sat up like him, her face clearly annoyed.

"Do you mind? We were busy"

"I saw that" John accused looking at Kane, "Kane you realise that what your doing is wrong?"

Kane couldn't help the laugh that came out, right now he was happier sitting with Jamie than he was doing anything else, holding up his picture proudly "I was colouring John, look its a horsey"

"Don't worry about him buddy, I like your horsey, its so much prettier than his face" Jamie pouted at her sister's boyfriend, taking Kane's arm she pulled him back to the colouring,

"Lets colour some more, maybe if were lucky you will take off your shirt. Ooh I would so love that!"

John shot Kane a warning look but chose not to say anything, Raven had just walked in the door. No one saw it but Raven had her own look for seeing her sister colouring with a big red monster, it was too cute for words, maybe every monster just needed a sweet girl like Jamie. Maybe.


	40. The first test

**Chapter 40 The first test**

After about of week away, John decided that maybe it was time that his best friend met his girlfriend, he was so hesitant about it that the poor man was litterly shaking. The past had always proved that his loves turned out to be whores, Randy was like a woman's kryptinite, one look at him and they all went weak, of course it would always go beyond that and through no fault of his own, Randy would wind up with his best friends girls trying to whore into his pants, there was even one girl that did it right in front of John as though he wasn't there. Randy would never act on their intentions, he did what any good friend would do, he told John what happened and his best friend was back on the heart break list, of course their was fault by Randy, because the evil snake would always be the one to initate the sexual contact, not to steal his girlfriends but to see if they were whores, and he was always right, they were willing to give up a good man for an evil one that treated them like whores. Even Randy didn't get that, if he had to make the choice between good man and someone like him, he would choose good man, it was just the best thing to do. Sometimes he felt bad about his little tests, but when he saw they were nothing but whores, that bad feeling went away.

"Just promise me that you won't be a complete dick to Bubbles" John pleaded as they headed up the hill. He had called her bubbles so much over the week that the name was properly glued to her, John was starting to like it if he was honest.

"So I can be half a dick?"

John didn't smile at his joke, "I'm serious Randy, just be nice, I really don't wanna pick peices of you off the damn floor"

"Yeah that'll happen"

John finally laughed "Knowing Bubbles, it could happen" He pushed open the door to find it all empty, "They must be out, wanna play some video games?"

"Sure kickin your ass never gets old" Randy grinned joining him on the couch and grabbing a control.

They played for ages, at least it seemed that way, Randy was starting to get anxious, he really wanted this test over with, just so he could prove to John that this one was no different to the whore he was married too. They shared mindless chatter between their game, John learnt for the first time that Randy and his girl had broken up, Randy wasn't usually one to share info until it was way past its expiry date. Randy could admit freely that he didn't love her so he just moved on. Finally someone came home, for a moment his eyes lit up hoping it was his Bubbles, instead it was Izzy, John had become an expert at telling them apart, after all he was sleeping with one of them, he should know them from each other.

"Hey Iz, how was work?"

"Hey John, hi guy that doesn't live here" Iziah looked at him, her peircing silver eyes trailing over him with loathing, Iziah hated meeting new people, especially when they were in her house.

"Hi" Randy said back with so little enthusiam it made Iziah want to punch him, just for being there.

"Randy, Iziah, Iziah, Randy"

Iziah's eyes lit up "Ah the snake,"

"Guess thats me, you must be the bitch"

John expected Izzy to fly off the handle, instead she just laughed

"Sweet John told you all about me, that is so nice considering its my sister he's banging" Iziah tapped her chin thoughtfully before going back to Randy "Did John happen to tell you what I did for a living?"

"No,but I'm guessing its messy"

"Oh extremely, see I get to cut dead people open and play with their vital organs, of course sometimes we have slow days and I have to make my own dead people, wanna see how I do that Randy?"

Randy couldn't help but smirk, he got what she was hinting at and despite the natural urge to push and be an asshole, he just left it with a smirk.

Iziah laughed like he had said something really funny, it was John called her real laugh "Nice, tell you I expected some sort of remark or a RKO, but you took my retort like a man, well done buddy. Oh by the way that guy your fueding with on the wrestling is a douche, you need to punt him before I rip out his vocal chords"

Randy laughed, again John called it a real laugh "We could do both, after I punt him, you come in and take him to the hospital, instead you just kill him"

Izzy laughed again "Sweet, I'll get out the nurse's outfit"

"Question, when is Bubbles coming home?" John piped in with a strange need to stop this exchange between the two psychopaths who held massive egos.

"She's already home douche, she's outside doing something, she'll be in soon" Iziah shrugged finally bored of this conversation and headed to her basement room.

"Bubbles!" John shouted out randomly making Randy cover his ears,

"Thanks alot fuck-tard, now I'm deaf"

"Sorry"

"Could you people not shout? Its irritatin" Raven smiled coming inside with a basket of washing, she loved normal jobs like that, it bought her back to a time when things were simple and nothing was hard and annoying. Raven put her basket of laundry on the table and came up to the two men, before introductions were made she lent down and kissed John hello, she loved the simple pleasure of being able to do that, as long as her father wasn't around it was perfectly ok. John would hold her fruity lip gloss in his memory, that mere taste of her was enough. Luckily things like that could be hidden easily.

"Raven this is Randy, Randy this is Raven"

Raven held her hand out and like a gentleman shook it gently as though she would break, Raven let it go, she had too because she didn't want the run-around that would lead back to her job, so far that was on the back burner and she wanted it left that way.

"Nice to meet you Raven"

"You too Randy." Raven quickly fled back to her washing, letting them go back to their game.

"Bubbles you wanna play with us?" John asked wanting to hold her close again even with Randy right there.

"Nah you guys play, I'm gonna fold the washing"

John left her to it, deciding that he could wait until later, at least he wouldn't be restricted because of the company. After a while they grew tired of their game and Randy decided that it was time to get home,

"John can I grab that DVD?"

"Seriously? I have no idea where it is"

"Just get it or else I'll have nothin to watch, could you live with that?"

John rolled his blue eyes in complete despair, trust Randy to be such a fucking drama queen. John took the stairs up to his room leaving Randy alone with Raven, she was still with the washing, it always took longer because everything was black and the same size, it was still a mystery to figure out what was her's and what was Izzy's, she could usually tell if they had polka dots or stripes but with the black shirt in her hands, she just couldn't tell.

"So Bubbles, John seems quite taken with you" Randy said nicely, any moment she would be revealed as a whore and poor John would be without a home and a heart.

"Raven if you don't mind, only John has the right to call me Bubbles" Raven managed to get out just as sweetly, she actually didn't like how close he was to her, she could smell his scent, it was nice but it wasn't John. Nothing could compare to him.

"My apologies, _Raven_"

For a few seconds they were silent, seizing his chance Randy dived right in before John came back downstairs. Leaning over to her peirced ear, his sexy voice and almost invincible pick up line melting in her skull. When he pulled back, that grin on his face he counted down the seconds until she jumped his bones, they always did.

"Did you say what I think I heard?"

"Yes, yes you did"

"Two things" Raven started putting down the mystery black shirt. "First; your a terrible friend if your serious, and secondly" Raven took hold of his left ear and pulled until his head was on the table like a turkey ready for stuffing, "I am not a damn whore and you will not come into my house and try to turn me into one" She let him go and let him stand up again, just in time for John to come down the stairs,

"Here you go ass-face" John teased his friend handing back the case. Randy laughed as though his ear wasn't throbbing with pain, he had to admit that John was right, Raven wasn't like any other woman he had met.

"Guess I'll see you later John, Raven it was nice meeting you"

"You too Randy" Raven smiled like an old friend, her eyes spilling out an entire sentence, _I ain't no whore, don't make me one you will regret it_

Randy left the two love birds together, he was secretly glad she had resisted him, not only had she made it to the second test, at least John wouldn't have to worry about being cheated on. Now Randy had to test if Raven would lie. He was looking forward to this and like everyone else, Randy was hoping that she would pass, she had done John more harm than good. For now anyway.


	41. The second test

**Chapter 41 The second test**

"Are you absoutely sure you don't wanna come?" Raven asked again as she pulled on her black denim jacket.

"Nah, think I'll just stay here and relax, if thats ok" John said from the couch, right now sitting down and doing nothing was the only thing he wanted to do.

"Sweetie you put your body through hell each week, plus all the media stuff you do, you don't always need to be active"

"I feel kinda lazy when I relax, its like I shouldn't be relaxing when theres so much to do" John admitted looking at those beautiful silver orbs, he wasn't sure if Raven knew this, but her eyes were like a truth syrum, one look at them and you were forced to tell the truth no matter how much you didn't want too, it was very hard to lie to those metallic silver pools.

"Hun you need to relax, it gives your body time to recover and heal, trust me you don't wanna be young when you have your first heart attack, lord knows I could of done without it"

John let out a little laugh as Raven grabbed her wallet and keys, "So where are you going?"

"Just down to the pool hole, sometimes I'm a creature of habit, I tend to go down and play some pool for a couple of hours, the last time I didn't go I wound up driving Izzy crazy, imagine that" Raven gave a devious smirk,

"Would you like me to wait up?"

Raven bent down and kissed his lips gently, "Could you? By the time I come home I'll be horny but lazy, I'll want sex but I won't be bothered walking up the stairs, so its best if you stay down here, that way its accessable" Raven shook her head "Man why did that sound so much better in my head? Hopefully you know what I meant"

"Lucky for you Raven, I do know what you meant but I'm still gonna be offended, go now so I can stew in my own bad juices for a couple of hours"

"No juices of yours can ever be bad John" Raven laughed going out the door leaving John to flop back to the couch.

Raven had only been gone an hour when the phone rang, in a house that was full of cellphones it was the common landline that jumbled his thoughts. Sighing, John got up and picked up the phone shaped like a skull.

"Hello, John speaking"

"Hey John, question, where are you?"

John's face turned to confusion as Randy asked him the weird question that obviously was about to make more sense than it did right now. "I'm at home, relaxing and now speaking to you"

"Do you know where Raven is?"

"She's at the pool hole, shooting pool. Why?"

"Well she's at the pool hole" Randy started earning John's full attention. John knew that something about Raven going out was weird and somewhat familiar, now he knew why as Randy told him what he saw, John couldn't believe that it had happened again. Randy gave him a full description of this guy trying to take his psycho beauty. "I could be wrong mind you" Randy finished "But they looked pretty close and overly friendly" Randy let out a sigh still feeling confident that this was the right thing to do, "Talk to Raven and just see how she re-acts, you know how to spot a liar now John, just talk to the girl and see what she does"

John hung up the phone and basically went all paranoid and slightly creepy. Meaning he took one of the kitchen chairs and put it a few feet away from the front door, when Raven came home she would see him sitting in the middle of the room looking at the front door. He couldn't help the deja-vu that washed over him, Liz had done the same thing, going out by herself claiming to be doing one thing when actually she was doing another, of course there were a fuck load of other problems too but her being a whore was certianly top of the list. John just sat on the chair staring at the front door, waiting for it to open. He needed a plan of attack, usually he would just attack and face it full force but then again Raven was different, his other women would only yell or break down crying, he wasn't sure what Raven would do, she willingly hurt her own twin over little things, so what would stop her from doing the same to him. John wanted to feel different but the familiarity was screaming louder and louder in his head, so many times he had been wrong, so many times his heart had been broken, for once he just wanted to be right, and he wanted Raven to be the right reason but he couldn't help but think that maybe just as always he was oh so wrong. When the door finally opened John bolted up right in his chair.

"I take it theres a very good reason your sitting there like that" Raven asked, when she said to wait up, she didn't mean at the door like she should be the only reason he stayed awake, she knew she shouldn't of said what was in her head. It bought more bad shit than it did good.

"Where were you?" John asked as soft as possible, he didn't want to start a fight but the more he thought about it the more paranoid he became.

"I was at the pool hole" Raven said slowly pulling off her jacket, "Didn't I tell you that?"

John was about to open his mouth and question everything but he couldn't do it, he just wanted to keep her for a little bit longer, for the first time in his thirty years of living he had finally found someone special enough to delay the heart ache. At least for a little while.

"You ok?" Raven asked still confused at how he went from ok to suddenly paranoid, although she guessed it had something to do with Randy. She wasn't sure if she wanted to punch him or just ignore his stupidity, Raven could actually understand why he was being a major douche, he was protecting his friend in the only way he knew how, to her it wasn't much different to her protecting Jamie, people had been shot and stabbed to keep Jamie safe, Randy was doing the same for John's heart. In a twisted, round-about way.

"Yeah, ignore me, I'm being an idiot" John forced a smile on his face as Raven made herself a drink. He still sat in his chair, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"Please don't go all weird on me, I've had enough weirdness tonight"

"What do you mean?"

"Some idiot started hittin on me, it was weird cause guys don't usually do that. When I turned to tell him to fuck the hell off, I swear I was looking at an older yet smaller version of you, it was weird"

"Why was he hittin on you?"

Raven shrugged "Beats me, I was too busy talkin to Bobby"

"Your boss?"

"He wants me back at work sooner than he intended, I'm thinkin of saying yes, theres only so much of this house I can take"

"Bobby, does he have a black mullet like hairstyle, and feather earrings?"

Raven looked at him surprised and cautious, "Yes, were you stalking me?"

"No, Randy called me, I guess he got a bit worried" John said quietly looking down, now all he had to do was wait for Raven start yelling.

"And you got worried because? Because thats what happened with the ex-wife" Raven answered her own question.

John looked up at those truth revealing pools. "Raven, I guess I just got worried that I was wrong again and I really don't want to be wrong again"

Raven put her drink down and looked him square in the face, "All I did was go to the pool hole, shot some pool, got hit on, told him to fuck off, ran into Bobby, talked about work then came home. Thats it"

John sighed sadly, knowing that she was hurt and possibly hurt, his body felt the familiar warmth as Raven sat on his lap. "Look I may not know what I'm doing in this relationship because its the first one I've been in one that I like, but I know my morals and beliefs, cheatin on you would make me a whore, and we all know how much I hate those, and I try not to lie in any circumstance, lying means you have shit to remember and with the headshots I've taken over the years, my memory isn't so good." Raven smiled softly at her boyfriend, "I don't want to hurt you, I may not know how that feels but I've seen it happen, and it doesn't look so good, I don't ever wanna be the reason that your heart is cracked and broken."

John pulled her closer until his head was resting on her breasts, making Raven giggle. "I'm sorry Raven, I guess its just hard to trust so fast, I trust you, I do but I'm just scared of trusting myself to trust you, its so hard and confusing"

"You know I should be hurt or sucker-punch you for that, but I can understand what you mean, just talk to me like you did tonight and we'll work through it, don't hide what your feeling cause thats how trouble starts, we both know that"

John finally smiled, this turned out better than he thought "Well right now I'm feeling utterly relieved that your not mad, and I'm a tad horny"

"Just a tad?"

"I'm pickin you could make me fully horny"

Raven laughed in his arms, "Take me upstairs and we'll see what I can do"


	42. The river of a thousand tears

**Chapter 42 The river of a thousand tears**

Raven stood outside Jamie's door listening to the conversation the young girl was having with herself. With each word spoken, Raven's heart broke more, she didn't want to have this conversation with Jamie, she thought she could escape it but as the time wore on, she knew she had to say something. Heaving an annoyed sigh, Raven tapped on the door.

"Come in if your pretty!" Jamie hollered before going back to talking to herself. Jamie giggled when Raven walked in, "Yay! Someone pretty!"

Raven sat down on her bed, motioning Jamie to join her, "I wanna talk to you about something Jam"

Jamie jumped on the bed, laughing in delight as the bed suddenly acted like a mini trampoline. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Its about Kane" Raven started, still not wanting to talk about this.

"Is he ok!?" Jamie's face burst into sadness, nothing could happen to Kane, not Kane, anyone but Kane. Or Raven.

"He's fine Jamie" Raven assured her "I want to talk to you about something and I need you to listen like a big girl"

"Ok" Jamie's face relaxed when she heard that Kane was ok.

"Jamie I know you have a thing for Kane but I think you should know the reality"

"Which is?"

Raven felt her heart crack, the words tasting evil on her tongue but sadly this was something Jamie needed to know. "Jamie the reality is, you and Kane isn't gonna happen."

"Why?"

"Your two different people Jamie, the age gap and personalities don't match. Jamie, you and Kane is a pipe dream and I think you should move on from him"

Little tears ran down her face, she got what Raven was saying and all it did was break her tiny heart. "But I love him!"

"I know you do Jamie, but Kane's love isn't somethin that your gonna get. I know it sucks and I wish it was different but you have to know the reality now before its too late"

Jamie fell into her arms, crying her little heart out, Raven hated crushing her dreams but it was better now than in the future. "Its not fair!"

"I know its not fair Jamie" Raven got out, even her eyes were welling up, after everything Jamie had been through it was this little bit of reality that had finally broken her. "Believe me if I could change it I would, but this is something that even I can't change"

Jamie sniffed looking at her older sister, "Would you really make him love me, would you?"

"Course I would, I would do anything to make you happy"

Jamie layed down on her bed and let the tears fall down her face "Raven why won't he love me?"

"Your just too different and the age gap is just too big. If it helps you can have Evan Bourne"

"I don't want him! I want Kane!"

Raven stroked her blonde hair, this was hurting her more than Jamie knew "I know you do, but its not gonna happen Jamie. I don't want you to get heart broken later on"

Raven stayed with her until she fell asleep, for the first time in years, Jamie cried herself to sleep.

When Jamie opened her eyes again the bright numbers told her it was half past five in the morning. She rolled over and tried not to cry again, she would always remember this night, the night she was told that Kane would never be her's, she would never get to have him, everyone else could have him but her. She would remember it because it was the night she cried the first of her tears that she would be crying from now on.


	43. The final test

**Chapter 43 The final test**

Raven was still heart broken about having to kill Jamie's dream, she hated bringing the girl down just when she was happiest, but the reality showed that Jamie would make the move towards Kane and he would laugh in her face and call her the one name that she couldn't stand. It would all event to Jamie getting hurt and Raven couldn't allow that, this heartbreak that she was going through now wasn't anything compared to the train wreck it could be. Even the ding dong of the doorbell couldn't snap Jamie out of it. Jamie was lying on the couch in her blue feetie pyjamas still thinking about Kane. Raven hated what she had said and if she could change it she would but making someone love someone they didn't love was out of her control. Raven pulled the door open, seeing Randy on the other side didn't improve her mood.

"John's at the gym, thats weird seeing as how we have one upstairs" Raven had to force the niceness into her system, between his little tests and Jamie's heartache, she was in no mood for this.

"Damn." Randy's eyes narrowed "Could you give this to him from me, I would wait but I gotta important thing I gotta take care of"

Raven was so very tempted to ask who's girlfriend was he trying to steal now. Resisting the urge she took the folded paper and looked at it. Blank check with John's signature, Raven tried her best not to roll her eyes, out of all the little tests this one was the most transparent, Raven wanted to tell him at least make them a challenge. "Sure, I can give that to him, may I ask about it?" Raven smiled sweetly stepping into his trap just so he would feel like he had her. Not by a long shot.

"It was meant to be for our wedding, but as it turns out I don't need it now. So I thought I would return it"

"How nice of you" Raven smiled even sweeter, any sweeter and she would be diabetic.

"As long as he gets it Raven. I'll come by later and see him if I'm not too busy"

_Of course you won't be busy, you'll want to see him and somehow get him to check his bank account and act all surprised when you tell him that the blank check was given to me and then bang, I'm the gold digger, c'mon man, I'm not that stupid _

"Sweet, I'll tell him"

Jamie suddenly got up and joined them at the door, maybe she should give it a go, moving on from Kane can't be that hard can it?

"Hi, I'm Jamie" She managed a smile but didn't have the energy to bounce as usual.

"Hi, I'm-" "Oh I can't do this anymore! Your not as hot as Kane! No one is!" Jamie spilled out before running up the stairs to her room, Raven was pretty sure the tears were spilling on the ground as she went. Randy looked to Raven confused, he wasn't sure if he should mention the rudeness or ask about the tears.

"I had to tell her last night that Kane wouldn't be her's ever. She's pretty heart broken over it"

"She likes Kane?"

Raven held a tired smile, she wasn't sure why she was telling Randy this, perhaps it was because she had already told John. Luckily he was a complete gentleman and the first time John saw her cry, he held her and told her it would be ok. "Yeah and I had to crush her dreams like some sort of non-colourful evil _Godzilla_"

Randy couldn't help the tiny laugh, Raven was anything but _Godzilla_, "I'm sorry to hear that"

"Anyways you should be going, apparently you have a date to get too"

"Right, I'll see you later I guess"

"Bye Randy" Raven shut the door more than happy to see the back of him. Looking at the blank check she was tempted to write in the empty space. So tempted to write, _I am not an idiot Randal, try harder next time_. She laughed at her own joke, that would be funny, fill it in and then send it back to Randy. Leaving it, she put it down her bra and waited for John to get home. Like a normal girl she would return his check and tell him what Randy had said. Leaving out the part where she wanted to deck the prick. Perhaps if she was lucky, she could do that later.


	44. One convo you shouldn't overhear

**Chpater 44 One convo you shouldn't overhear**

When John got home he only wanted one thing, to curl up next to Raven and chill. He hoped she was feeling better about the whole Jamie thing, he wasn't sure who to feel more sorry for, Jamie or Raven. Both girls seemed heartbroken after the chat. He was going to talk to Kane about it and query about Jamie, but he decided not to, even John had to admit that Jamie and Kane wouldn't exactly be an ideal match, one was a psychopath that loved fire and the other was Jamie. Not to mention he had at least twenty years on her, thirty possibly if he did the correct math. When he got in, the house was eerily silent and the only thing he found was a note. Raven's neat handwriting jumping off the page.

_Dear John_ "Isn't that sweet" John mused as he went to the rest of the explaination.

_I had to go to work, there was something that needed my attention, apparently no one else could handle it, anyways theres some dinner in the oven for you, Jamie is still crying her heart out, would you please check on her and just make sure she hasn't done nothing stupid. I'll be back around four a.m with any luck. Randy dropped the blank check back, its in your room in the top drawer, you should probably ignore what I've written on it, Love you Raven_

John didn't like that she was back at work but at least he knew where she was. John settled himself down and decided that at least tomorrow would be a case of normality.

Around half past three he was woken from his pleasent dreams by the phone, grumbling he pulled himself up to answer it. Halfway through his getting up the ringing stopped. Hearing Raven's voice, he went downstairs anyway to say hello. When he heard that coy laugh, his feet stopped and his heart quickened.

"He's not very smart" Raven let out a laugh "He won't suspect a thing, and even if he does then I'll talk him round, I'm very good at doing that, I didn't think I would be but apparently I rock at it"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, and it went on. "What we're doing isn't wrong, its necessary. Of course he won't like it, who would? But he deserves it" Raven let out that laugh again "Trust me, he's an idiot, nice smile I admit but he's really thick. And I thought Iziah was an idiot"

John couldn't believe it, all the heartbreak Jamie was feeling was now transfixed onto him, anger, confusion and could this be happening? It had to be a dream, it had to be.

"I'll talk to you later Shane, I've gotta go to bed, me is tired from all our action" Raven hung up, not knowing that John was at the top of the stairs heart broken and for the first time in his life, reduced to tears.


	45. Obvious anger

**Chapter 45 Obvious anger**

When Raven woke up, a weird feeling took over her, a feeling like everything was too calm, meaning a storm was on its way. Raven pulled herself from the couch and glanced at the clock, half past eleven in the morning. Shaking it she headed up the stairs to John's room. She was meant too pop in after her phonecall to Shane, but when she realised it was half past four, she decided not to wake him up and just sleep on the couch. It wasn't the greatest sleep, she missed his warmth. Raven smiled to herself remembering his manly scent, it would jump into her nostrils and linger for a lifetime, she swore that she could taste him on her tongue, at times she found if she licked the corners of her mouth or held her tongue a certain way, she could taste that familiar male taste that was John Cena. Raven knocked on the door, resisting the urge to just walse in, she lived by certain rules in life and one of them was the golden one, if you know that you wouldn't like it, don't do it to others. Raven hated it when people just walsed into her room like it was wanted, so as much as she wanted to burst in and jump on John, she would wait the three seconds it took for him to call out. Raven tapped again inpatiently, she could hear him in there but he wasn't answering her.

"John!?" Raven called out, scared goosebumps appeared on her arms, suddenly she felt her heart leap into her throat. Why wasn't he answering? Oh Lord! What if he was mad because she just woke him up? "John!?"

The door snapped open and his blue orbs peered into her silver orbs, it didn't put Raven at ease. "What?"

That four letter word washed over her like a ice cold bucket of icy water pouring over her body, his eyes no longer warm and dancing, but stable and peering through her like she was the scum that he hated so much.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was just leaving" John said coldly pushing past her with his stuff. Raven followed him down the stairs trying to figure out what the hell was going on, one moment there ok and now he was obviously ever so pissed.

"John, whats wrong?"

He finally looked at her, his eyes stabbing through every inch of her body, she could feel his glare peirce her skin and rupture her vital organs. "You know what's wrong"

"No, I don't" Raven was so confused, why was she suddenly a bad guy. Where did it go wrong? She went to work, came home, talked to Shane and now John was mad at her. Work! He was mad about work,

"John I know I said I wouldn't go to work but they needed me, after all the groundwork I had laid they couldn't send in a rookie, and it was either then or never"

"I'm not mad at that" John snapped at her, picking up his bag. "Now I have to get to the airport, goodbye"

He left without another word, Raven's heart cracking, a single tear sliding down her face. She had never felt like this before, she was used to people being angry with her, she could handle that part, but John being angry hurt, it cut even deeper when he wouldn't even tell her why. He looked at her with the same loathing she used for her slutty sister, Brittney. Raven slid to the floor and put her head in her hands, she took comfort in the fact that she wasn't like Brittney, John would never hate her for being a slut. Raven had no idea how long she sat there, all she could hear was her heart beat thumping over possible reasons as to why John suddnenly hated her. She jumed out of her skin when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder,

"Ahh"

Iziah jumped along with her siste, Izzy wasn't exactly quiet when she came up the stairs but obviously Raven was in Raven land.

"You ok?"

Raven was about to say yes, yes she was fine and she was being silly. Looking at those eyes, she couldn't lie, she had lied enough to her sister, she couldn't lie anymore. "No, John's mad at me and I don't know why"

Iziah sighed and took a seat next to her sister, Raven instantly laid her head on her shoulder. "I know this is the worst time, but I knew you shouldn't of gone back to work"

"He says it wasn't that, but speakin of work I'm thinkin of quittin"

Iziah looked at her in shock, work was all Raven claimed to have and if John was mad at her, Izzy figured she'd want to keep it. "You like doing what you do"

"I know. But I've always wanted a reason to leave and I never really had one, at least one that could keep me away longer than three days, maybe John is the reason"

"But you love the chase"

"I know"

"And the immunity"

"I know"  
"You love being a bounty hunter"

"I know!" Raven sighed painfully "But I love John more and hopefully he'll stop being mad long enough to see that"

Iziah sat there as a witness while Raven rang Bobby, Iziah didn't want to admit it but she was glad that John was special enough to make Raven quit, so far even Jamie hadn't been able to keep Raven away. Whatever John's deal, Iziah hoped he sorted it fast.

"Hello, this is Bobby"

"Bobby, its Raven, I'm sorry but I'm having to resign, sorry but I can't do it anymore"

After a long talk Raven was finally free, she couldn't even register the freedom, she was too busy thinking about why John was so mad. Raven put her phone down and slumped back against Iziah, "I just wish he would say why he's so mad"

"He will, just give him time to calm down"

Raven sighed, hoping that Iziah had it right for once.


	46. I'm not that complex

**Chapter 46 I'm not that complex**

"Why are men so damn retarded? Why the hell must they go outta my way to be jerks?" Iziah snapped walking inside and slamming the door, when she left twenty minutes ago to see Rey she was happy, and now she looked more angrier than the time she realised that Rey was actually married.

"What happened?" Raven asked from the table, her phone in her hands, every now and then she would shake it hoping that John would send her a text message, saying why he was so mad at her.

"I went over to Reys, to talk to him and he said some stuff then I said some stuff and as it turns out I'm not gonna get anymore of him because he's workin it out with his wife"

"And your mad about that? I didn't think you would be that girl Izzy"

She let out an angry sigh as she sat down with her sister, "I'm not about that. I mean if he wants to try again for the sake of the children or love or whatever, then good on them, I wish them luck, I'm mad because it took him a week to tell me, here I was thinking that Rey was mine and as it turned out he wanted his wife." Izzy let out another sigh, "He told me that he spoke to his wife last week when he left me, they talked and went through all this and while I'm at home counting down the seconds till he's mine and he's leaving me to dangle like some sort of colourful yet pshychotic string. Its insulting"

"Yeah I know"

"If he had told me a day or two after he talked to his wife, it would of been better but no I'm forced to dangle around until he feels like playing with me"

Raven let out a dry laugh,

"What chu laughin at?"

"Dad always said you were the most complex of his children, he always said you were the most difficult one to understand. I think he's wrong, if anything your a very simple girl to get, and if anyone would of gotten that, I thought it would be Rey"

"Sadly no because as it turns out, he's retarded and a jerk. Just like that dude who came here and tested you like you were Moses in the desert"

"You know about that?"

Iziah rolled her silver orbs, "Of course I know. It was kinda hard not to know with all his lame tests. A blank cheque? Seriously? Do gold digging whores still do it like that?"

"I don't know, just promise me you won't do nothing to him, John's already pissed at me, I don't want to give him another reason to hate me"

Iziah put her hands up in defence, "I ain't gonna do a thing to whats-his-name, unless he starts it, he starts it and I will finish it"

Raven's phone started ringing making her face light up in glee.

"John?"

"Would you piss off? I'm workin" He growled before hanging up, making Raven's eyes well up with shiny tears. He was really really mad because Raven only sent one text message, John acted as though she had bombarded him.

"Just let him chill, he'll talk when he's ready"

"Man I hope so"


	47. Three sad clowns

**Chapter 47 Three sad clowns**

Storm was more than shocked to walk into Raven's and find all three girls in their pjs, eating popcorn and looking like everything just stopped meaning something. Sure, she had seen it from Jamie and occansionally Izzy, but never from Raven. She never looked sad over anything, if she did Storm never saw it.

"So what happened?" Storm asked gently as she took a seat on the chair, all three of them turned and looked at her.

"Kane will never love me, he can love anyone but me" Jamie said sadly, her eyes welling up again.

"Rey has decided that I was nothing more than a beautiful psycho string that he can dandle for ages on end until he works up the courage not to be a freakin coward"

"And Rae, whats got you so down"

Raven said nothing but started to eat more popcorn, Iziah looked to her cousin, "John's mad at her and won't tell her why, she's tried to ask him but he's being nothin but a rude bastard"

"Would you like me to step up for you?"

"Nah. I think I'll just leave it, there ain't much I can do in this state" Raven mumbled looking at her sisters, "Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I said you and Kane can't ever be together, I might be wrong"

Her blue eyes lit up, a thin smile on her face "Really?"

"Yeah, you might never be lovers but I can't see why you guys can't be friends, I think someone like Kane would really love a friend like you, so sweet and big hearted. He'd be a very lucky man to have your friendship"

Jamie hugged her sister, kissing her cheek, "Your right! I'm gonna find his official page and poke him on facebook, do you think he'd like me poking him?"

"All you can do is try"

Jamie jumped up and ran up the stairs, happy that maybe the flame she held for the big red monster hadn't been extinshied.

"And Izzy, I know Rey dangled you like a string, but at least you had one night with him, you should hold onto that and if not let it go and find a man who will see that through the psycho, you are a kind girl who is just plain awesome, and at the same time you can rub it in Rey's boarder hoppin face that he ain't gonna be that guy that makes you all depressed"

The empowerment rushed through her and for a split second she was outside her body looking on in disgust. _She is so right, you are way better than this, pick yourself up and do what you do best, destroy everythin within a two metre radius_.

Once Iziah was in the basement, whistling happily to herself, Storm took a seat next to her cousin, her head instantly flopping on her pale shoulder.

"So any reason you did that?" Storm asked, now Raven was alone again, not something that Storm wanted.

"Three sad clowns is just pathetic, besides if Jamie and Izzy are happy at least a part of me is content"

"So what happened with John?"

"I don't know, one moment we were fine and the next he's refusin to speak to me. I thought it was work but apparently it wasn't, it was somethin I said. Only I cannot remember anythin bad I could of said, I was my usual self"

The door opened and Storm had to control that urge to jump at John and punch him in the face repeatedly, "Didn't know you were home" He said icily before making his way upstairs, that look on his face made Raven sink lower into herself.

"I might go check on Jamie" Storm said hoping that in her state Raven wouldn't be as smart. She was but Raven was so depressed and lost that she just let it go, maybe Storm could help, at least hopefully she couldn't make it any worse.

Storm knocked on his door still wondering what the hell she was going to say to him anyway, she knew him but not well enough to be doing this, but seeing Raven like that was more heart wrenching than anything. Storm wouldn't of thought anything was wrong when he opened the door, he was smiling gently and his eyes bright as ever. "Yes Storm?"

"Whatever your issue with Raven, sort it, she's really upset"

"And is don't matter how I'm feeling?"

"Right now, no, it doesn't because all I see is you've taken a sweet kind girl and transformed her into something she isn't, now I suggest if you don't wanna lose her forever, you will sort this out. And FYI do it before Iziah loses patience and just decides to kill your ass"


	48. Always the bad guy

**A/N **Ok so this only has two or three chapters to go but I do have a sequel because I can't leave it like that can I? No!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 48 Always the bad guy**

John spent most of the night thinking about what Storm had said, he also took into account what Randy had said and his own self doubt, it was all circulating in his head, he was pretty sure he could see the floating heads of illusion floating around his head. Once he was sure the house was quiet and everyone had retired, John made his way downstairs, if he dug hard enough he would find something to eat. Raven had stopped cooking which left Iziah to do it, and not shockingly she refused to cook for John. He didn't blame her but still wondered when and if Raven was going to be punished, she had majorly messed up, no one saw that and apparently he was the bad guy. John came downstairs to find one light on and a very very upset Raven on the couch. She clearly didn't realise he was there. Raven just stared into space, sniffing and trying to stop the tears from falling. John lent over the couch and just looked at her, finally the guilt got to him, since when was he that guy that ran away from confrontations? When was he that guy that would let someone suffer, especially one that he loved.

"Raven?" John called softly making her roll over,

"Do you wanna talk yet? Of course not, excuted before I could even defend, thats certainly fair"

"I'm sorry, I was just so mad" John lent down softly, his thick arms resting across the back of the couch. "What I heard from you Raven didn't help"

"What did you hear me say?"

John let out a breath, "You were talking on the phone, someone called Shane"

Raven sat up, confusion written all over her face "Why would you be mad about that? That had so little to do with you, its just weird"

"What do you mean nothing to do with me?" John managed to get out without yelling and getting angrier.

"I mean, Shane is a girl from work. She was a rookie and I was trainin her, I wasn't meant too because the missions I get are always the most dangerous, but I needed a partner and Bobby wasn't there so I took Shane. He wouldn't be very happy with me if he found out, but then again I can talk him round,"

As the truth hit him, he started to feel even worse and worse still was the thought in his head about the next move seemed to be the only logical one. He hated it but he didn't see any other way which was puzzling in itself, usually he did see another way.

"Raven" John managed to get out softly but he found he couldn't beyond that, her eyes made the words halt in his throat. She wasn't angry, she was hurt.

"Figures you would think it was somethin it wasn't, they always think that. I'm always the bad guy."

"Raven, I didn't mean..." "Don't worry about it, your not the first one to think the worst of me, you won't be the last either"

With that Raven rolled away from him and refused to say anything else. She couldn't help the hurt, it pierced through her heart and threatened to explode. It seemed like she was over-reacting but she wasn't, all through her life she had been judged and turned into many things that she wasn't, she usually didn't care but with John it was different, she hated that he made her into what she hated the most, she knew this was a mistake but at least she knew now what he really thought. It was times like these she wished that she didn't have a heart, but she did and right now John had broken it, but as always she would get the blame.


	49. The things I didn't say

**A/N **Ok so this is the last chapter, there is a second one I promise, it will be called Simplicity my ass. I'm sorry it ends like this but hopefully you guys enjoy it, onwards.

**Chapter 49 The things I didn't say**

John ran his hands over his face, the last box was packed and tomorrow he would be leaving for his new home. The past three days had been messy, he hated what he did to Raven but he figured it was right. It was too much,for both of them. Thinking about that look on her face when he broke the news was enough to have him welling up. Quickly, like a coward he fled, just so she wouldn't see how much it affected him. Breaking up was always hard to do but for some reason, this time was a million times harder. He spent three days in his room and fixing things up, according to Iziah, Raven had left for some thinking space and just like that it was over. He was only thankful that the last three days were spent in his own company, Iziah had gone on another convention and Jamie was with her father. John flopped down on the bed, it was a time where he should be excited or at least happy about this new home and being independant again, but his heart just wouldn't let him leave Raven.

"Cena! Get down here!"

Iziah was back and annoyingly bellowing up the stairs. He had told the other girls that he was moving out and why, Iziah took one look at her sister's heart broken face and just lept, luckily for him Jamie's scared scream was enough to make her stop and John only got away with a sore ribcage, nothing was broken thankfully. John headed downstairs and as he pictured, Iziah's face was flushed with red anger, those silver pools seemed darker than usual.

"Where is she?" Iziah demanded tapping her foot on the floor.

"Who?"

"Raven!" Iziah shouted "She's not home yet, I thought maybe you had seen her, you know, to spit on her broken heart"

"I don't know where she is"

Iziah looked at him with such loathing it was enough to make John to feel the stinging guilt all over again. John didn't know what else to say and in a way, thankfully, Iziah was pulling out her phone and speaking harshly _at_ him. "If I lose her to her fifth suicide attempt Cena, I swear I will hunt you down and skin you alive and your vital organs..."

John didn't hear the rest of the threat, she was busy listening to Raven's latest voice message.

_"Izzy if your hearing this your back, welcome home, I'm fine really, just need some time to think. I will be back tomorrow night. Love you, and I swear I'm fine. Make sure Jamie does her course work and please don't hurt John this isn't his fault. Love you"_

"Not your fault my ass" Iziah muttered flicking the phone down, grabbing her jacket she flicked on her jacket. "I'm going to find her, you stay here and think about what you did, you took a sweet, lovely girl and smashed her heart into a million peices. You people are all the same, I hope the guilt strangles you in your sleep, it'll save me doing it."

The loud bang relieved John that she was finally gone, at least he would be in his own home and with any luck he could forget Raven, he knew that wasn't possible. Still he freaked out that Raven was gone so he rung Storm, Raven had always said that if Iziah didn't know, Storm would. John litterly paced the floor while she made her way over. When she walked in, it was obvious that Raven hadn't told her what had happened, she was perfectly nice to him.

"Everything alright? You seemed really freaked out on the phone"

"Raven's gone missing apparently,"

Storm's eyes narrowed in concern, "Did she leave a message on her phone saying she would fine?"

"Yeah"

Storm relaxed a little, "Obviously Iziah didn't remember the obvious," She gave John a look that he couldn't dechipher, "Go upstairs John"

"What?"

She looked at him pointedly, her mouth saying words, "Go upstairs" Her hands telling him to stay and be quiet. John in all his confusion didn't know what to do, he was rooted to the spot as Storm went to the cupboard in the kitchen. She took a seat right in front of it and tapped lightly on the door. "Raven?"

John almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that sweet voice return, "I'm fine really"

"You can't be fine, you're in the cupboard. You only go in there when you're really upset about something" Storm said gently, this wasn't new for Raven sadly, whenever she had had enough of the world she locked herself in the cupboard in the kitchen. Raven fit in there quite nicely, it was her place to just sit in the dark and think.

"I'm just thinking about stuff"

"John related stuff?" Storm asked gently, "Is he still mad at you?"

"That's kinda bad news/good news situation"

"Good news?"

"He's not mad at me, we talked about it and we've sorted it out"

"So whats the bad news?"

"Well instead of having fantastic, mind-blowin make-up sex, he's decided that he's just gonna break up with me and move out"

"What?"

Even behind the wood Storm could see Raven's shrug. "He's decided that we shouldn't see eachother any more, and he's gonna move out"

She cast a look at John but continued on as though he wasn't there. "So you're just gonna stay in the cupboard forever?"  
"Nah just until tomorrow night," Raven let out a sad sigh before going on "Do you know how hard it was to watch him leave for work? It was heart wrenching, but I took comfort in the fact that he was comin home to me. I don't think I could watch him leave knowin that he ain't coming back" Another sigh "I should of seen it comin actually"

"What do you mean?"

"A girl like me has no business with a man like him. He deserves better and as much as I hate it and as much as you people will say different, the truth is, I'm not better, I'm a down grade"

"Raven don't say that about yourself" Storm said firmly, Raven was always so confident, hearing her say things like that was heartbreaking, she had been hurt badly, Storm knew that much. Usually Raven didn't let anything bother her and just went on, but clearly John was different, he had shaken a foundation of self-confidence to its core. No one had been able to do that in her entire life. "You are not a down grade, he should of been at the church, on his knees thanking God for your mere exsistance"

Raven let out a sad chuckle "You're very sweet, but thats the truth. Think about it, John Cena and all his greatness, and me, the psychopath covered in tattoos. Oh thats really depressin now that I think about it"

"Raven, do you want me to stay with you?" Storm asked gently, she heard it in her cousins voice, so close to breaking into sobs.

"Nah, just tell me when John leaves, it'll be easier if I don't gotta watch him leave" Raven sighed again "Now I know the lesson for next time"

"Which is?"

"I tried and I failed, the lesson is never try. At least when I die alone I won't have to worry about my spouse. I'll only have to worry about my millions of cats. Wait I don't like cats, snakes. Millions of snakes"

The next day the entire room had cleared out and John was gone, Raven pushed out of the cupboard and went upstairs to the room that was once his, sadness reigned down and for a while she just stared at the empty space. Iziah came up and lent her head on her shoulder, "You ok?"

"Yeah. I will be, in time"

"I'm sorry Rae, I know you really liked him" Iziah kissed her on the top of the head, "I'll make you a nice sweet coffee, it might take your mind off him"

"Thanks Izzy"

Raven kept staring into the room, his scent still lingered and Raven was forced to hear all the things she didn't say. She didn't say, don't go, I love you. All she said was good-bye, good luck and God bless you. If only she had said something, maybe it would of been different.

"Raven! Phone!" Iziah shouted from downstairs, "Its that guy from your latest job interview!"

Raven shook herself, and pulled away from John's old room. "Good-bye John, I love you" She whispered into nothing before going downstairs to try and put her life back on track.


End file.
